Before the Storm
by Elder Predator
Summary: Hinata decides to go to Naruto's house and does something she never expects and before she can even blink, secrets are reveled and Hinata and Naruto are in this epic battle of their emotions and pasts. For now has been discontinues. May pick it back up.
1. An unexpected event

I have finally gotten around to re-writing the first chapter as a request by a few people.

Prologue: Everyone's 18 and the hormones are on the rise.

Another boring dull day that has been train wrecked when Naruto approached Kakashi wanted more training. Kakashi shooed him away with his hands as the white haired Jonin get his nose buried in that book of his. '_I should burn those books of his, and then he'll see how serious I am about wanting to train.'_ Naruto thought before misplacing it among his many other thoughts. The White Hair then broke his trance from his book and remembered what today was.

"Sorry Naruto-san, some other time" Kakashi said before quickly disappearing in a cloud of leaves leaving Naruto alone, just like everyone else since they learned what was inside of him. Yes it had been while but he could tell the scars everyone got from that day when Naruto's nine tailed fox granted Naruto power beyond his imagining, and in the process… no… no more thought of that. Naruto shook his head and swore to never remember that horrible sight again. But alas, it was too late as the look in the eyes of those he loved were burned into his memory, just has that they was burned in their skin. Naruto didn't want to think about old memories and went home to where he confided and isolated himself to his thoughts and eventually fell asleep which is where this story takes place.

Chapter 1: Unexpected events.

Hinata was finishing up another gurling training regimend with Hiashi who had pushed her hard as he always did. In the last few years he was doubting her being capable of running the Hyuga estate as time went on but it only seemed to vanish as she and Naruto hung out more and impressed both Naruto and Hiashi with her outstanding progress.

"Ok Hinata-chan we are done for today." Hiashi said deactivating his Byakugan. They bowed to each other as Hinata went off to find Naruto. Naruto and Hinata's relationship had grown to close friends and her speech was no long an issue when she talked to him. After impressing him years ago, she found a way to be around Naruto without a lot of studdering, as she was almost with him every day. While not being brain dead, Naruto had never really hinted at escalating their relationship further. It was today, however that he would. She approached his building after noticing he had already left the training grounds. After mentally preparing to put on her smile and 'impress Naruto' attitude, she walking inside the building and up the stairs to Naruto's apartment. She knocked at the door and no one answered. There was a small thud inside and Hinata thought it might be someone and used to Byakugan to check inside to see Naruto laying on the floor. She quickly tried to open the door to find it unlocked and ajar. She feared the worst, and knowing some of Naruto's past feared a lot. First thing she did was run inside to check on Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" She screamed as she ran inside desperate to find out if he was alright. She looked around to find that there where no signs of anyone in the apartment other then them. She then noticed that she was kneeled next to his couch and a blanket was on the floor. She then knew what happened. "Oh Naruto-kun." She sighed in relief. He had just fallen asleep on the bed and fallen off. She was relieved to see he didn't have a scratch on him and picked him up gently without waking him. She brought him into the bedroom and laid him down on a bed. She watched as his body adjusted to the bed and a smile crept over his face. _"He looks soooooooo cute when he's sleeping." _She thought_. _It was awhile before she realized that she was standing over him like that and blushed before turning to leave.

"Hinata, please don't go, I love you." She took one step back and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe what she heard. Did he really say that? She was frozen. After a few minutes her mind was in doubt and wanted to know more. Furthermore, was he awake? Did he just witness her breaking into his home and using her Byakugan without his permission? She didn't know turned to him and bowed with her face being bright red.

"Gomen Naruto-kun I just!..." Hinata tried to explain before she noticed he was still asleep. _'Figures he would only say that in his sleep…'_ She thought as she mentally put herself down again. Then a thought crossed her mind, maybe he really meant it and really did love her. There was one way to find out and that was to wake him up. She places her hands on his shoulders before trying to shake him. "Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun!" She cried before his arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her into a kiss before falling back on his mat, sound asleep. The kiss he gave her was short but to Hinata, it felt like a lifetime. She smiled and squealed. Her eyes split open and she quickly placed her hands over her mouth and ducked down as Naruto fidgeted. She knocked into his dresser knocking over what appeared to be a pocket watch, but it opened and plaied a song. His body flipped over as Naruto's eyes blurred, his arms reached down coming within a few inches of Hinata's body. He picked up the pocket music box. He heard the sound and fell back alseep. She stared transfixed on his lips. They were open and looked sooooo tempting. Without meaning to, she leaned moving ever so slowly, to his face. _"He... looks so cute... But I shouldn't...but I want to...I want to kiss him again... but if he wakes up I.." _While talking to herself, she got closer and closer until she was kissing him. (Note: the .. indicate a small pause as well as movement closer to Naruto.) It was too late to go back, she deepened the kiss. as she was doing this , Naruto was waking up. His vision blurred and mind unclear. At first he thought he was drooling. Then as his vision became clearer, he saw Hinata kissing him. He was shocked to say the least. He thought this was still part of his dream since he knew that Hinata would never just sneak into his room and kiss him so to make the dream better, he kissed back. Hinata eyes popped open as soon as she felt him kiss her back. He still thought he was dreaming. It was too good to be a dream. As part of this dream he reached up and grabbed her breasts which almost instantly made his cheek num. (SLAP) As soon as he felt that smack he woke up. Hinata panting from the kiss and took a second to catch her breath before realizing what she had just done. Her heart raced and her face turned crimson. Naruto was staring at her. With one hand over his cheek and another pushing him up, he stares deep into to her eyes. As he finally realizing it was not a dream and in fact Hinata had slapped him, He tried to speak.

"Di...Did y...you .. me?" He said softly as he started to get up. Hinata backed up.

"I...I...I was... Just um...I'm sorry!" And with that she dashed out the door, into the street and all the way home. She nearly knocked over the front door as she barreled through.

"HINATA-CHAN WHAT'S WRONG?!" Neji demanded as he stood in her way. She stopped to find a alternative route but couldn't so pushed Neji aside. Neji was thrown clear across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Neji yelled as he couldn't believe that Hinata managed to throw HIM clear across the room. It didn't hurt but, that fact that she managed to throw him across the room was making him a little scared of her. Hinata ran up the stairs and straight into her room. After slamming the door, she collapsed. Her heart starting pumping fast, too fast. Quickly pains in her heart began to intensify as she found it difficult to breathe. Soon her vision was getting blurry and she began to throw up blood. _"W-What's going on...I'm.. so.." _Loud bangs on the door where keeping her from completely passing out.

"Hinata-chan, open up I want to talk." Said Neji. He said it calm for someone who was just throw across the room. _"Neji.." _Hinata thought. She then threw up again. Neji heard this and began to pound and yell harder."HINATA-CHAN OPEN THS DOOR... HINATA-CHAN!" He couldn't stand it anymore, He activated his byakugan and saw Hinata Laying down on the floor. That was it. He slammed the door open and saw the pools of blood encircling her body."HINATA-CHAN!" He ran over to her and placed his arm behind her back and continued to yell."HINATA-CHAN WAKE UP! SPEAK TO ME! DON'T DIE ON ME!" By this time Hanabi and Hiashi where running just outside her door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN..." He then noticed his daughter's body. Hiashi mad... no... Infuriated.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He demanded as he ran over to her body.

"Fa…ther.." Hinata said weakly. Hiashi was glad to hear something come from her.

"What's the matter?" By this time Neji had already looked into her body and saw the problem. He bowed his head in shame.

"Her heart." He said biting his lip.

"DAMN IT. Neji-san get her to a hospital. NOW" He demanded. As he picked her up and handed her to Neji. Neji took her and started to run as fast as he could to the hospital. Hinata fidgeted and Neji looked down at her.

"Ne...Neji-san..."

"Don't worry; I'll get you to a hospital and Hinata-chan... ( 5 or 7 second pause) I'm sorry." She just stared at him. She tried to talk but found it painful too."Don't talk save your strength. Please you..." He felt her body get limp."Hinata-chan?" He saw she was no longer looking at him, she had her eyes closed."HANG ON! WE ARE ALMOST THERE! STAY WITH ME!" They got to the hospital. The door didn't even have time to open fully before Neji was in."Please can someone help us?" Neji cried out.

"Neji.. is that you?" Sakura said coming over."What's..." She saw Hinata."Hurry this way." Sakura said running over to grab a cart. When she came back Neji had Hinata in his hands. He laid her out gently. They ram through the doors and into the back. _"Hang in there Hinata."_ Neji begs.

(Back at the house)

Knock Knock Knock Knock.

"WHAT!" Hiashi bursted as he answered the door. Naruto was there.

"Is Hinata-chan there?" Naruto asked.

"No she is at the hospital. Now get out of my way." Hashi pushed him out of his way and slamed the door behind him. Hashi darted off before Naruto got a chance to ask what she was in the hospital. He just tried to follow him to the hospital. _"I hope your alright Hinata-chan...I don't anything to happen to you." _and with that, he picked up the pace.


	2. An untold story

After the first one, I wrote this before I went to sleep. It was the only time I was able to get this chapter in before another class. Anyway... Here it is chapter 2.

I just added this before I posted it, I nearly died when I saw 5 reviews in 2 hours! Usually I only get like 1 review within 1 day... wow...

Chapter 2: An Untold Story

After reaching the hospital, he ran up to the front desk.

"Please tell me Hinata-chan is." Panting and slamming his hands on the desk. "Please!"

"I don't know... You mean the girl brought in about an hour ago? I'm sorry but her father just requested that nobody but family members can be allowed to see her."

"Please I have to get in there." His eyes where filling up with tears as he begged the nurse to let him in.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you in there." Said the nurse. The nurse saw the tears forming and them falling but it was her job to enforce.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she came out carring a clip board. He turned to her with new hope in his heart.

"Sakura-chan!" He said aas he ran towards her and almost knocked her over.

"Please Sakura-chan you have to let me in to see Hinata-chan." Tear still falling on to the ground and onto Sakura's jacket.

"Ummm.. sure Naruto-kun right this way." But before she could take him back.

"Hold on I just told him that he can't go back. After that girl's incident, her father has guardian permition and he envoked that no one but family members is allowed to see her." The nurse said quite piss off as the fact Naruto tried to get in after she just told him no.

"Then I'm sorry Naruto-kun I can't." She said noticing the tears.

"PLEASE SAKURA-chan! I have to see her. Please!" He said pleading grappling her uniform and cring into it. It was heart wrenching to stay the least. When Naruto wanted to see an injured friend, and wouldn't be allowed in he would just wait outside impaciently for some news. But this time was different, there was something different in his eyes. It was part love yes, but.. even more deep then that... a part of his past. A dark part of his past. She wanted to cry with him and let him in but she knew if she did... she would loose respect and her job here.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I can't." She held back strongly. Naruto opened his eyes and settled down rather quickly.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" He said running to the door and tried to open it.

"Naruto-kun stop! You might hurt yourself!" Naruto stopped and started punching the renforced door.

"Stop it Naruto-san! I can't let you in there!" Yelled Sakura as she went to pull him off the door but he wouldn't budge. He continued to punch the door cring and weaping. It was hard but she had to do it. She called for security to get him to stop. Two ANBU came to pick him and take him outside. As they arrived they noticed Naruto had stopped and curled himself up, still cring.

"Please don't be rough with him. Just take him to his apartment. Here's the adress." Sakura said as she gave one ANBU a card.

"Don't worry. Now come on Naruto-sama please come with us." They said as they picked him up. He was dehydrated and tired he struggled a little but nothing that would even hurt someone.

"Please leave me alone. I want to be alone." He pleaded as he shrugged. Tears no longer came out of him.

"Please let us take you to your apartment, you can be alone there." One ANBU said as they wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he bent over and held his hand.

"What is it? What's wrong?" What happened?" One ANBU asked.

"I don't know I just took his hand to put over my shoulder then he screamed." The other responded.

"Oh no.." Sakura said as she went over to Naruto and examined his hand.

"I think it is broken..." Sakura said as she used her chakra to try to find and fix the problem.

"I think we might need to put him into a room nurse." She looked at the nurse with eyes that told her exactly what she was doing. She put into her computer and put him in a room. A perticular room. Hinata's room.

"Thank you you two." Sakura said as she took Naruto to his room. The two ANBU just left and said nothing. They placed Naruto in a bed next to Hinata. Hinata was sleeping and Hiashi already left.

"I'll put the curtain down so you can see her." Sakura said as she went over and pulled the curtain so he could see her. She looked Radiant in her bed sleeping. Her face looked as cute as ever.

"Look you two, just don't do anything stupid ok? That goes for you too Hinata, and especially for you Naruto." Then Sakura left. Naruto was still transfixed on Hinata.

"I don't know how she always knows..." Hinata opened her eyes and blushed as she saw Naruto staring at her.

"Liston.. I..I..I'm sorry." She said looking at him.

"Don't be." That caught her full attention.

"What do you mean?" She said blushing.

"I mean I love you but.." After the word "I love you." She blushed like she never blushed in her life.

"B-B-But...N-Naruto-kun?" He stopped staring at her and looked up at the cieling.

"I...Can't love you." This his her heart more then Neji's hits back 6 years ago.

"WHY!" She got up and yelled.

"I have a reason ok." He said the with a tone that basically ment 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"Please tell me.."

"NO!" He got up and screamed it at her. After.."I'm sorry Hinata-chan. It is just..." He laid back down. "I don't like to talk about it. It is from my past and the past is past."

"Naruto-kun, you can talk to me about anything. Please Naruto-kun" Her eyes pleading to know. He turned and saw those eyes of hers, those perfect spheres, those eyes that touched Naruto's heart and grasped it.

"Fine. Back when I was first alone, there was this girl..."

(Flask back)

_"Monster!" _

_"Keep away!" Naruto runs away cring and bumps into a small girl_

_"Please don't hurt me." Naruto said as he placed his hands over his head. _

_"Why would I hurt you silly?" Said a small smiling girl. Puts arms down_

_"Because everyone else does. Everyone hates me and I don't know why. They call me names and beat me. I don't have any friends." Said Naruto cring._

_"That's not right! No one should feel that!" Reaches into her pocket and takes out a napkin _

_"Here take this. Please stop cring." Takes and wipes away tears_

_"Thank you... umm...what's your name?" Naruto asks as she stares at the girl. _

_"My name? It is Akiko and what is yours?" Said the girl once again smiling at him._

_"My name is Naruto. How old are you Akiko?" As his tears evaporated in the soil._

_"I'm 5 and how old are you Naruto?"_

_"I'm 5 too!" _

_"Hey Naruto,"_

_"What Akiko?"_

_"Want to go play?"_

_"YOU MEAN IT?"_

_"MHM!" She muffled after a small giggle and giving him a big smile. She tugging Naruto._

_"Come slow poke!" She yelled as she ran ahead of him. _

_"Hey wait up!" He yelled as he tried to catch up._

(End of flash back)

"After words, we kept plaing and even her mom let me stay in their house a few times. We became very close... We hugged and Kissed and... We even held hands together. I was truly happy for the first time in my life. Then one night I was to spend the night at her house but... someone told her mom that I was the ninetailed fox and that I was decieving her to kill her in her sleep. As you can imagine she didn't take it lightly. She grabbed her child and told her everything she heard. As I was about to go in to sleep over, Akiko was cleaning up her toys in the front yard. I asked what was she doing...

(Flashback)

_"What are you doing Akiko?" Said Naruto as he walked towards her. _

_"STOP!" Akiko yelled. Naruto stopped and his eyes widened_

_"Don't come any closer!" Naruto's eyes widened more as she backed away from him_

_"NO..Not you too. Plese Akiko I.."_

_"STOP I SAID!" She backs up further._

_"But.. why... Why Akiko. Why are you doing this... "_

_"Because you kill people. You where panning on killing me and my mom so just stay away!" Mother walks outside to check on her.  
_

_"Akiko have you finished packing your things..." notices Naruto and picks up the first thing she could find and beat him with_

_"GET AWAY FROM HERE! GO ON GET!" Swings a broom at him_

_"YOU NO LONGER WELCOME HERE! Come here Akiko." Mother picks up Akiko and slowly backs up._

_"Here, take this and leave us please. Just take it." Holds out a small black box and throws it at Naruto_

(End of flshback)

"After that I took the box and left I slept in a cardboard box and cried all night until I passed out. It hurt Hinata-chan. It hurt so much. I couldn't stop cring after that. I wish I where dead. I wished that I could die and end the pain I was feeling. After that I let people beat me and caused trouble to ease my pain. I always kept the pocket music box that was in the box near me to remind me of it. That day she pulled out my heart Hinata-chan. And it hurt(Voice breaking) It hurt like nothing I ever felt." Naruto starts to cry and Hinata stands up and walks over to Naruto. She places her arms around him and huggs him.

"She stabbed my heart that day Hinata-chan. That's why. Please don't hate me.. I'm sorry." Hinata could only pull Naruto closer and comfort him. It was all she could do.

"I could never hate you Naruto-kun. I could never hate you." She gripped him tighter and cried with him. "I could never hate you." She wispered.

"I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I just couldn't live with myself. I know you love me, I'm not that dumb. But... I tried to push you from getting into my dead heart. I tried to make you break your love, to stop loving me. Why... why did you still come after me? Why would you want me? Why didn't you just leave?Why? It's too hard for me... Why...Why after I always pretended to never notice you did you keep coming!" He gripped the sheets and the sheets began to rip.

"Because Naruto-kun, you are my friend and I care deeply for you and nothing that you could do would make me stop loving you. For so long you carried your burdens, please let me help you. For so long you cried and no one came, please.. let me help you. For so long, you have no one to love you, please...let me help you. I don't want to see you suffering... please let me help you." Hinata said with eyes that sparkled with the love she had always wanted to show him, her eyes burning with compassion for her friends, her special friend.

"But why... Why do you continue to love me?" Said with wonder in his eyes.

"It is like you always say Naruto-kun, you need friends in life, without friends you will be alone, without someone to protect, it gets harder to live, when things come to the worst, there is always someone to help you. You taught Garra that remember? Remember that. You always said that."

"I said that because..." He said looking down but was cut off by Hinata.

"You care about everyone. you keep people close to keep your heart from breaking, please, let me get closer and fill that hole. The hole in your heart what causes you such great pain. The hole I need to fill." Naruto tears stopped from her words, As if her words where pillows, they conforted him, they made him feel safer, more... Narutoish. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. She noticed that she no longer blushed when they hugged, when they held each other. she felt his sarrow and conforted him. They held each other close and he wispered into her ear.

"I'll let you in... if you do one thing for me." Naruto said softly into her ear. The breath tickled her ear but she did laugh, what was there to laugh about? She with with him.

"Anything..." She wispered back.

"Promise me that you will never leave me, and you will always be with me." He said with a crack in his voice and hope in his heart. Hope that grew from her words and her touch.

"I promise."

I love this chapter, it really shows Naruto's reason for avoiding Hinata. Anyway once again thank you for the 5 reviews in 2 hours!


	3. Have my heart

Wow... This story seems to be loved! Wow.. good thing I thought of it eh? hehe.. Anyway I am up late again going to write chapter 3. Hope you guys think of it as good as the others.

Chapter 3: Have my heart.

Naruto once again, woke up from his slumber as he recalled the events. He slowly turns his head to a smiling Huyga women staring at him. "It is about time you woke up Naruto-kun" said Hinata turning to Sakura who was bringing them some food.   
"Always like Naruto-kun to wake up late huh?" Sakura said sitting the tray down next to Hinata. A small giggle came from Hinata as she thanked Sakura. Naruto scoffed and looked the other way and noticed a very firmiliar man reading his perverted book.  
"Now now girls, no need to pick on Naruto-sama for not being perfect." Kakashi said as he managed to pull the book away from his face for 5 seconds.   
"Hey I wouldn't be talking right know if I where you Mister I sorry i'm late suck in traffic! Yeh everyone knows your jutsu for teleporting and your obsession for your books." said a very agitated Uzamaki.   
"Yeh I bet Kaskashi-sensei couldn't even last a week without his book." Added Hinata, Naruto looked over shocked that Hinata for once is talking a little more, and in fact making Naruto laugh a little.  
"Come on Hinata-chan don't you join in now.." Kakashi said still looking in his book.   
"Hey Kakashi... if I am not mistaken... that is the second latest copy.." said Naruto with a devilish grin.   
"What do you mean the second..." Kakashi was interupted by Naruto pulling out the latest copy of Kakashi's favorite book.   
"Where did you.. this haven't even come out yet!" Said Kakashi staring deep into the books cover. Naruto just laughed.  
"I'll give it to you on one condition..." Kakashi's eyes lit up. Naruto just smirked and watched Kakashi reach for the book.  
"I'll give it to you if you keep everyone out of this room for the next hour. " Hinata blushed wildly as Naruto turned his head to Hinata who was plaing with her fingers as fast as handsigns.  
"Deal." Said Kakashi snatching the book and scooting Sakura out as placed a bowl of Ramen next to Naruto. Hinata looked over as Naruto just grined his goofy grin at her. Naruto got up and walked over to Hinata. Hinata blushed as she was kissed by Naruto who seemed to be intoxicated. He broke it as he needed to catch his breath. He stared down at her with love in his eyes. He walked over to the window and then did a hand sign that caused a wave of red chakra around the room.   
"I learned to use the fox's powers and his chakra from ero-sennin. He is not really all that bad. He taught me a few things and one thing really I would like to show you... when you are ready." Naruto turned to face a red faced Hinata. Naruto chickled staring at the embarrased girl.   
"Did I say something I souldn't have?" He said walking back to her cute blushing face.   
"N-Not at all." She said. Naruto just chickled again.  
"You sound so cute when you studder." Naruto said carassing her cheeks with his hand. They where warm from the blushing. Naruto just gave a small chuckle as glided his hands from her cheek to her back and down. His eyes examining every perfect detail in her body. Hinata's body felt his gentle hand glide down her back.   
"Just relax.. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to." He said softly as he continued to watch her reactions to his new technique. She closed her eyes taking in the sensations on her back. She activated her Byakugan as she saw the red chakra seeping into her skin giving her a very relaxing feeling. It felt like small vibrators where working her back to every last detail. She loved it to say the least. _"I need to ask Naruto-kun to teach me this so I could do this to him while I..." _A small blush a apeared and Naruto noticed it almost instantly.   
"Thinking things dirty Hinata?" He said teasingly. Hinata smiled and spoke.  
"Yes accoully Naruto-kun. Thinking of things to do to you later..." said Hinata said seductivly as she got a big smile on her face. Naruto just stood there in a dumbstuck state.  
"Excuse me but do you know where I could find Hinata? I seemed to have lost her... " He said kidding around with her earning a laugh from Hinata.   
"I never figured you for a perverted person." Naruto said staring at her. _"Well.. Naruto-kun much more perverted then you. More then you know..." _Hinata thought.  
"Let's just say guys arn't the only ones who have their books..." Hinata said sounding very sexy. Naruto jaw just dropped. Was this really Hinata that he fell in love with? She seemed so different then that girl who stalked him home almost everynight. Yes he knew that she stalked him. How dumb do you think he is?   
"I don't believe you.." He said tring to get her to respond on purpose. Hinata raised an eyebrow as she stared deep into him.   
"No huh?" She said getting up. "How about this?" She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. A gentle nudge got Naruto's lips locked with Hinata's. While he explored her wet cavern, she slipped a hand down and felt his chest. It was well toned and felt hard. Her fingers danced on his chest as she pulled him closer. She then broke the kiss, leaving a very disatified blonde wanting more.   
"How about now?" She said with a big seducing and victory smile on her face. Naruto was stoned. He felt his body wanting more. What the hell did she do to him? It felt as if she was more perverted then him. His body ached for her now. To have her back with him. Hinata saw this and just giggled.   
"Your going to have to show me this book of your Hinata." Naruto said out of breath. His hormones settled down after a few moments and was finally able to think clearly now.   
"Maybe sometime Naruto." said Hinata who was smiling brightly. .   
"Note to self, try to resist Hinata's tempations..." Naruto said loudly so Hinata could hear. She just laughed a little as she stared into the buetiful blue bewitching eyes of his. She always imagined staring into those eyes of his and getting lost. And lost she was... She found herself staring at his eyes for what seemed to be endless hours. Naruto stared into her enchanting white eyes that seemed to float like the moon.   
"Your eyes Hinata..."said Naruto gently. His words picked at her ears as she wondered what he was going to say next.. did he like them.. did he not like them? Did he want her eyes to a have a color to them? What! Her mind screamed at him.  
"I used to watch the moonlight sometimes when I was out training with that perverted hermit. And do you know what I would think of... " She antisipated the next part. "Your eyes..." He said staring deep into her entoxicating eyes. Her eyes that shined like the moon its self. They radiated love and compation to Naruto which he gladly accepted. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours but only a few minutes had gone by. They stood there exchanging passion with their eyes. They heard the door opening and kakashi's head peaking in.  
"Ok it has been an hour, I'm leaving. Strange though... I was expecting you two to be going at it like hound dogs by now... I guess you two are finally growing into two mature adults huh?" Kakashi said while smiling under his mask. Kakashi said 'goodbye' then dissapeared, leaving the two lovers looking deep into each other's souls. After a few moments they kissed once again but it was quick and they decided to watch T.V. or something. They sat down on their beds as they each tuned into thier favorite shows. They sat there for a while looking at each other and passing glances at each other. Naruto let out a protracted sigh and turned to see a smiling huyga staring at him. naruto accidently changed the channel and a song came on. (Small intrumenral)  
_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind__in this darkness which you know you cannot fight__the darkness of the music of the night__Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange, new world__Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before__Close your eyes and let music set you free__Only then can you belong to me__Floating, falling, sweet intoxication__Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation__Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in__To the power of the music that I write__The power of the music of the night__You alone can make my song take flight__Help me make the music of the night_  
Naruto turns off the T.V. as he looks with lust into Hinata's moon lit eyes. They staied like that, for quite a while. Until Hinata said...  
"Naruto. I know you have meny secrets, and many past incidents.. Since we are together, I was wondering... Can you share some with.me? I mean.. if you want to." Hinata asked as she stared deeper into his eyes.   
"Hinata.. why do you want to know?" said Naruto with a slight hint of agitation.   
"I..." She starts plaing with her fingers. "I want to know more about you, I come from a family if anyone ever picked on me, they took care of it... You... grew up different.. You grew up getting picked on constantly..." Hinata said before she was interupted.  
"Beaten... spit on...kicked... hit.. you name it they did it." Naruto added. Hinata walked over to her pants and pulled out something. she walks backs over and placed a clenched fist in from of him. She stares at him with a guilty look. She opens her hand to reviel a small locket. Hinata pressed a button. The tune began to play and a tear formed in Naruto's eye.   
"Why.. WHY DID YOU TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as he snatched the locket from her hand. After a few seconds he saw what he had just done and closed his eyes.   
"I'm sorry Hinata-chan... It is just..." Explained Naruto as he looked down. "I think I still have feelings for that girl..." He said ashamed if himself. How could his heart have fallen for two women? One was standing infront of him and the other is who knows where...  
**"I know where she is kit..." **Called a voice from inside his head,  
"_You... Where is she you damn fox..."_ Said Naruto.  
"**She is lieing down in a grave." **Said the fox as Naruto's eyes lit up  
"_What..What are you talking about? How do you know this? What have you done to her?" Naruto demanded._  
**"I didn't do anything to her... You did." **Naruto's eyes filled with horror.  
"What wrong Naruto? What's going on?" Asked Hinata as she was starting to get scared.  
_"I wouldn't have.. I couldn't..."_ Naruto studdered as he didn't believe the fox.  
**"But you did... Don't you remember kit? After cring you stared at that locket she gave you.. you wanted revenge... You wanted to heal the broken hole... You hear me..."** The fox explained as Naruto's mind when into a flashback  
(Flashback)  
_**"Kit... Kit...**__" Said a voice inside Naruto's head._  
_"Who's there? Leave me alone... I don't want to live anymore..." Said Naruto who was cring and squeasing what apeared to be a small black box. _  
_**"I can help you kit... We can get back at her mom.. Her mom is the problem kit... If you take her out.. that girl is all yours." Responded the voice in his head.**_  
_"What do you mean..." Asked Naruto wiping away his tears._  
_**"We have to kill her mom.."**__ Naruto's eyes widdened as he heard this._  
_"I can't kill her... " Naruto said._  
_**"I will help you then... Get up..." **_  
_**(End flashback)**_  
**"After words, we went over to the house, pulled a knife and killed her don't you remember?" **Naruto stood there as Hinata kept tring to talk to him.. But her word fell on deaf ears as he continued to liston to the Kyubi.   
"**Remember when she came into the room and the look on her face? Remember that look? It was priceless! HAHAHAHAHAHA..**"  
"Shut up... Damn you..." Naruto ment to think but instead said it out loud. Hinata quickly beacked up thinking that Naruto was saying it to her.   
"i'm am only tring to help you Naruto... Please don't yell at me..."   
**"Don't you remember what happened? We went over to her and said 'now we can finally be together.' and she just backed up.."**  
"I said shut up damn you!" yelled Naruto as he placed his hands over his head. Tears began to fall from his eyes.   
"Naruto... what are you..." Hinata said as she started to cry. Why was he pushing her away? He promised her that he loved her if she would stay by his side. Maybe it was a test? She slowly walked over to his and placed a hand on him. He responded to her touch by looking at her.   
"I killed her... Hinata-chan I kill her!' Naruto yelled as she was cring. Hinata's eyes widdened as he said those words to her.  
"Who did you kill Naruto-kun?" She said worried about him.   
"Akiko-chan...I killed her.." Hinata's hands placed over her mouth. After a few second she placed those same hands around Naruto.   
"Naruto-kun I.. am here for you.. please stop cring... I am here for you..." Hinata said hugging Naruto hard...  
Yes I know it is a very short chapter but I am getting tired and I hate to always stop writing because then half of the chapter is completly different the the other half. So I will continue during the weekend to get 1 or 2 more chapters done. Until then, maybe re-read my story. Oh and check chapter 1s notes for what happened to her heart who ever asked.


	4. Deep secrets

No notes this time.

Chapter 4: Deep secrets of a tainted heart

Naruto woke up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then he noticed something, it was still night. He turned back over to a sleeping Hinata. Judging by her body position, she was watching him until she fell asleep. Naruto got up slowly as he made his way over to her, standing over her. He watched as his sleeping angel was dreaming. He stood, transfixed, as he noticed the smile on her face. He gently glided the back of his hand against her milky cheeky. Her cheek had a little blush on it as if she responded to his touch. Her cheek became warm and it was a pleasant feeling. He slid his hand across her face as he stood there. _"She looks so cute when she sleeps."_

_"__**I wonder how tight she is..."**_

_"Shut the hell up you damn fox!"_

_**"I'm only saying what you are thinking."**_

_"..."_

_**"Aww... Are you mad at me? HAHAHAHAHA. Just remember this kit.. I will always be here.. I will always hurt the Hyuga name.. I'll start with her..." **_

_"Why don't you go back in the dark hole you crawled out of..."_

_**"I would but she is sleeping right now and I can't."**_

_"... Watch it..."_

_**"Or else what? Your hurt me... oh i'm sooooo scared..."**_

_"..."_

_**"Look.. kit.. we have been together for quite a while... why don't you just liston to me? I have lived much longer then you. I know what it takes to make her scream in bed..." **_

"I don't want you advice FOX...:"

_**"Don't you want her to scream your name?"**_ Naruto then ignored the fox. The kyubi after a few moments, stopped. Naruto continued to stroll around her face, making mental notes of where everything is. He hated having the most perverted thing alive in his head. Just the things that he said where 2x the things Jirya did or tried to do. Quite frankly.. he just wished the fox would die and leave him alone already. Naruto looked at her sleeping. Naruto sighed.

"You know you can't stare at me all night Neji..." A figure emerged from the darkness. (Note: Neji over the past few years became a much better fighter, got closer to his cousin, and became a respectful man. Neji's and Naruto's friendship grew drematically when Neji finally saw Naruto for what his friends saw. Neji also got a bit more laid back but no matter how laid back he is.. he protects Hinata like she was his sister.)

"And why not?" said Neji as he went next to Naruto. (Also He grew his hair.. very similiar to wikkipedia's picture of him near the bottom.) Neji shifted between Naruto and Hinata.

"So... why are you here?" Naruto asked placing the back of his hand on her cheek. Neji now stood transfixed on Naruto's hand which skimmed her skin.

"I brought her here. I made sure she will be fine." Said Neji

"I see.. so did you me and her kiss then?" Said Naruto turning his attention to Neji. Neji looked at Naruto.

"No. Kakashi was guarding the door and the window." Neji responded. Neji turned around and started walking to the door.

"You are going to trust me with her?" Naruto askes seeing that Neji opened the door, Neji stops in the door way and des a 90 degree slow head turn to Naruto. Neji sighs and look forward.

"You and I both know that she loves you and there is nothing I could say to change her mind." Neji said.

"Your right there..." Naruto responded giving a small chuckle.

"Besides there is almost nothing that she DOESN'T want to do to you..." Neji says a little embarrased. Neji chuckles at the thought and then leaves leaving a slightly embarrased Naruto standing over Hinata. Naruto turns back around with a small blush on his face knowing that Neji was right about that. Then something odd, a red blush on Hinata's face along with a smile. Naruto just starts to laugh.

"So how long?" Naruto askes the 'sleeping' Hinata. Hinata starts to laugh.

"A while..." Hinata says opening one of her eyes. Naruto just laughed while Hinata did the same. After a few moments, the Hyuga girl opened both of her perfect eyes that looked like the full moon. Hinata sat up.

"You know there was a reason I always blush... and it was partly because I was shy.." Hinata said with a perverted grin. "I... this is embarrasing but... I always used to look at you with my byakugan... and see you..." (Semi long pause) "naked... literally." Naruto's face lit up bright red.

"Y-you what?" Naruto said a very shocked. Hinata blushed.

"You heard me..." Hinata said a little shy.

"Damn.. I wish I had one of those byakugans..." Naruto said a little too loud so that Hinata could pick that up.

"Excuse me?" she said not surprised at all.

"Oh well.." Naruto said ignoring her. "better get to bed." Naruto was about to lay down on the bed when he was stopped by Hinata's words.

"You know there was a reason I said that.." She said with a HUGE blush.

"Oh really why would that be?" Naruto said yawning and laing down. Hinata got up and over to Naruto who was facing the other way.

"Because I don't... think it was...f-fair f-for m-me t-to d-do t-that." Hinata said studdering for good reason. Naruto was a little tired and laid down.

"Oh yeh.. well I don't.." Naruto shifts and turns over. " think that that is a big..." Naruto's words stopped dead in its tracks as Hinata was standing right next to him with no cloths on her and she was covering her breasts, her legs where covering her very tender area. Naruto turned back around and away from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you where changing.." Naruto said calm and VERY embarrased. Hinata just loked at Naruto.

"I-I'm n-not c-changing..." Hinata said almost with no voice but somehow Naruto heard. Naruto slowly turned back around almost asking permission to look. She just stood there with a blush as dark as blood and skin as soft as the finest silks.

"So you wanted me to look?" Naruto asked just before a view of her came.

"H-H-Hai..." Hinata said while very hesitantly putting her arms behind her back and her perfect legs moving out of the way. Naruto turned around completely

"Hinata your..." Naruto was speachless... her body was like a godess. His mind was begging to just touch her, to hold her, to feel her. It was ahrd for him to control himself just by looking at her perfect curves and gleaming body. Hinata, always having a low selfesteem, thought he was unhappy about her body... but she noticed something that changed that.

"Body is..." Naruto tried to continue, but found it hard to speak. Hinata grew a small smile as the erection in his pants grew larger. The buldge just continued to grow. Naruto just stared and Hinata after about maybe 5 minutes starting to get a little unconfortable being in the nude in fornt of him and turned around to pick up her hospital gown.

"I hope you got a good look Naruto." Hinata said picking up her gown off the floor. Naruto slowly and hesitantly got up and walked over to the bent over Hinata. As she got up, she felt the warm moist breath on her neck. She activates her byakugan and only sees Naruto's body but not his head. His head was right on her neck almost wanting to kiss it and suck on it. Naruto's toungue rolled over the back of her neck. He was right, her skin was soft and tasted good.

"I did. Do...do you mind... If I..."gulp"touch...you?" Naruto said tring really hard not to offend her. She didn't know what to say. If she said no he might get offended, if she said yes...well... it only benifits her... unless someone was to walk in.

"H-Hai.. IF.. you lock t-that d-door." She responded with a hint of excitment. Naruto formed a ball in his hand and threw it at the door. The door's locks clicked. Naruto turned his attention back to Hinata who was waiting pactiently to find out what Naruto would do to her. He slowly placed on hand one hand right under her stomach but not quite in her vaginal area. While his down hand glided across her silkly silk leaving warm sentations down her body, He continued down her perfect body down to her thighs which felt incredibly strong. After a few moments, he slid his hand up and over her butt but then suddenly stopped. A single finger scrolled down again over the crevice of her fine ass. Hinata jittered with thrill and excitment. She couldn't belive this was happening. After all this time of dreams and hopes, all because of one simple kiss days ago, her and Naruto where together. Even now, as Naruto continues to feel her, her heart races, growing with lust. Then something that really gets her attention, a hand, moving over her sensitive area but he did not insert, no. He placed a hand, that cuped it over her. Then, used his chakra to give her an unexplainable pleasure. She felt that same vibrations that was on her back a while ago. Vibrations not just in one area but was Simultaneously vibrating all of her vaginal area. Every nerve and gland was raging with endorphins and bliss.

"You... Cheap...JERK!" Hinata gasped out. And here she thought vibrators felt good, this was a whole new level. This perticular technique was invented by none other then the great Jirya. The knot in her stomach was being pulled at an alarming rate. Hinata felt her climax coming after only 30 seconds. Yes that's right 30 seconds. This was the best 30 seconds of her life. At an astonishing 34.7 seconds she came. He felt a huge splash on his hand and stopped the chakra flow. Almost simultaneously she collapsed. She fell back on her bed and laid her head back. Naruto laughed and slid his hand up and to her face. She saw his hand covered and dripped a drop of her juices on her face. It rolled down her face and was lost somewhere around her pillow. He was proud of his work, He placed his mouth right next to the breathless Hinata.

"You know, I bet I could have made you cum faster if I put 2 fingers in.Hmmm... I think I should try it..." He said teasing her as she felt two fingers of the already soaked hand went back in. She moaned slightly. she opened one of her eyes and saw Naruto make a big grin at her.

"Oh.. and i'll use full power this time..." Hinata's eyes lit up. what did he mean full power? she was about to find out. He started it up and her hips bucked and her mind clouded with the thousands of sensations running through her body. This time the chakra went about an inch deep into the skin and every inch was making her loose control of her hips and mind. After only 12.9 seconds, she came again, not as big as the last but she did come. Naruto just smiled as he watched the hyuga collapse In her bed. After coming twice within two minutes, it took a toll on her body. She felt very tired and very weak. She stared into his lustful eyes. Watching the things he could do to her right now. After all, she was in no position to argue if he wanted something. She was tired and her muscles seemed to not want to move and her arms became sandbags.

"I guess you really liked it huh?" Naruto said kissing her forhead. He could see the lust in her eyes as well.

"Don't worry Hinata... I won't put you into a position your not confortable with." He said walking back to his bed. Just as he was lifting up his sheets, he heard a voice.

"Wait.." Said an out of breath Huyga girl. "I..need... to...repay...you..." Hinata said finding dificulty breathing since not only did she cum twice, but since he stopped a smaller vibration continued. It wasn't big but it was noticable.

"Hinata, you don't need to repay me. That look in your eyes at me is payment enough." Naruto said smiling and flopping down on the bed.

"No.. I...need...to... get..you...back..." Hinata responded, staring at him.

"You can _repay _me some other time... for now rest..." Naruto said turning over. "It looks like you need it.." Hinata just laughed at the remark and found it very easy to go to sleep. But she found the strength to make one last remark.

"Count on it... believe it!" Hinata said with a big smile on her face as her eyes closed. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hinata... "_How I wish that you could repay me...but.. you can't. Especially you...Hina-hime." _Naruto thought as he laid down and fell asleep. The two fell into ttheir sweet dreams. A figure watched in the shadow though, As the camra starts to fade, a small glow coming from the neck of the figure, comes to light.

Ok now that that chapter was done, and my first exam is today in only 1 hour and I have been studing hard, I hope I pass...

Well... here I thought that I would get alot more reviews... anyway.. I have decided to do a poll for the end of each chapter so you guys can vote... after all,a story is about captivating the reader. so.. getting an idea about what you might like is good. (Note: I won't start writing until maybe a few days after alot of people vote.)

1. Will Hinata have sex with Naruto in the next chapter?

A. Yes

B. Yes but she is very shy

C. No but wants to.

D. No.

2. If A or B, then choose one of the following.

A. She was anal sex.

B. She has oral.

C. She has regular sex.

D. She has all three.

3. If A, then choose one of the following.

A. She hates it.

B. Pleasurable but unconfortable.

C. She loves it.

D. She doesn't like it but she does it anyway.

4. If 2B then choose one of the following.

A. She does full mouth and it hurts.

B. She does half mouth.

C. She doesn't like that taste.

D. She doesn't like it but does it anyway for Naruto.

5. If you chose 2C, then choose one.

A. She loves it but 'something' happenes.

B. She has it but doesn't find it pleasureable.

C. She doesn't think it is all that it is cracked up to be.

D. She doesn't like it.

6. If You chose either C or D for the first one, please choose one.

A. Naruto is happy because 'something' didn't happen.

B. Hinata Is dissapointed because she thinks she dissapointed Naruto.

C. Hinata hates herself because she didn't get her 'revenge'

D. Naruto is dissapointed that he didn't get it.

7. After getting the 'fake tired act' on her. Does she...

A. Smack him

B. Molest him

C. Confront him

D. Ignore it.

And finally

8. After a well diserved rest, does Hinata..

A. Molest Naruto

B. smile and go back to sleep

C. 'share' a bed with him.

D. kiss him


	5. Another day

After about 10 reviews I started writing. Most of the votes where so close that I just decided to mix them both in... It is be in the next coupple chapters, depending on how I decide to turn this story. .. I also added lyrics to this chapter, I want to see how you like it.

Chapter 5:

_If I had one wish boy, I'd wish you next to me_

Hinata started to stir as her eyes flickered open. She looked around the room and noticed Naruto sleeping soundly.

_And it could be in Summer, Fall, or Spring boy cuz you make my heart sing_

She smiled as she watched Naruto sleep. Sakura walked, holding her clip board in her hand and looking at Hinata.

"I see you are.." Sakura was cut off by Hinata shhhing her. Sakura looked at Naruto who was still alseep. Sakura just smiled and walked over to Hinata.

"To this day I still don't know what you see in him." Sakura said smiling at Hinata. Hinata just smiled and responded.

"Similar to what you see in Sasuke." Hinata said turning her head to see if Naruto was still asleep. He was. Sakura just smiled and put her hand over her mouth. Hinata's eyes caught this and looked up at her.

"What is so funny Sakura?" Hinata said calmly. Suddenly two hands and a chin touched her shoulders.

"Me..." Said a yellow haired boy behind her. His breath tickled her ear. She jumped up out of the bed and looked down at the hysterical Naruto. She got a little red.

"Naruto you jerk!" She said angerly. Naruto stopped laughing. Hinata turned around and pouted. She couldn't believe that he would do that to her. Of all the nerve! Naruto got up and came up behind her. He placed his arms around her neck. He wispered in her ear.

"You look so cute when your mad..." Naruto kisses her neck and her frown weakens. "and pouting..." He kisses her neck again. She starts to push him away.

"Don't suck up Naruto..." She said holding in her smile. Naruto smiles and walks back up to her and wraps his arms around her again. This time he didn't kiss. She stood paciently waiting to be sucked up to again but nothing came. She turned around and stared deep into his eyes. A few seconds passed before everything became clear.

"I knew you wheren't mad at me... though you did look cute pouting like that." He said watching her smile take over.

"Jerk.." She said playfully. He just smiled and kissed her. A few seconds of tongue play ended the moment and Hinata broke the kiss.

"Hinata..." Naruto said calmly. She looked at his eyes. " Your not blushing anymore..." He said dissapointed. "You looked so cute when you blushed and studdered around me... sometimes I nearly want to pull you into a kiss and stay like that but... you know why. Anyway I want you to promise me to never stop studdering and blushing around me... or I will make you..." Naruto said teasingly. Hinata blushed slightly and responded.

"Is that a treat, Mr. Uzumaki?" She asked with a bit of couriosity in her voice. Naruto got a really big smile on and responded.

"Yes it is Miss Uzumaki..." He said positivly. the work Uzamaki froze Hinata. She opened her mouth but found it a little hard to talk.

"D-D-Did y-you j-just c-call me... Uz-Uzumaki?" She said not tring to studder but found it hard not to. He picked up her hands.

"Yes I did, if you promise me." He said with a big smile. She couldn't stop studdering and Naruto found it hard to understand her but after a minute Hinata finally manged to find two words that he understood.

"I do..." She said smiling and throwing herself into him. Her arms wrapped around him and hugged him hard. Naruto smiled and hugged her back. she wispered in his ear.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" She said inpacietly waiting for a responce.

"What do you think it means?" He said knowing full well what she ment.

"T-That we are g-going to g-get m-married?" She asked getting very nervous. She turned bright red and gleamed into his eyes. Her heart raced and emotions ran wild. He kissed her neck and then responded.

"Then yes, it is what you think." He said awaiting a responce and it didn't take very long to get one. She jumped up and squealed in joy.

"I'm happy for you two." Said Sakura who was still there. They both looked at her.

"I forgot you where there Sakura." Said Naruto who was kind of dissapointed that someone knew of this. He wanted the Engagement to be a secret.

"I know I should have left but, I wanted to see how this turned out. Don't worry Naruto I won't tell anyone.." said Sakura who was just leaving the room.

"Thank Sakura..." Said Naruto relieved but wondering how she knew what he was thinking. Sakura stopped dead in the door way and looked back at Hinata who was foot deep in eye contact with Naruto.

"Oh and Hinata..." Sakura said while waiting for Hinata to respond. Hinata turned her head to Sakura.

"I now know what you see in him..." Said Sakura turning back and shutting the door behind her. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other.

"Umm.. Naruto.. I hate to ruin things but my...my father needs to know.." said Hinata very sad. She knew that Hiashi wouldn't allow this wedding. She had to try and convince him thought. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Hiashi would kill us before we could have a chance to run for the door, not to mention Neji... he knows you love me but.." Naruto was cut off by Hinata's look. She felt bad but she needed to ask her father. In order to be wed, someone has to pay and if money was withdrawn and Hiashi found out, he would have the japanese mafia and ANBU on every street cornor with a gun and ready to shoot on sight. Naruto looked deep into Hinata's eyes and sighed.

"Can I at least write my will first?" said Naruto. Hinata chuckled a little but remained serous. She took his hand and went to the front desk. They checked themselves out and left. Sakura was their nurse so they healed quickly. Some say that Sakura has surpased Tsunade at healing but others shake their heads at the thought. They arrived at the manor with no difficulty. They walked up to the front door. and Hinata took out her key. She unlocked it and gulped. As she opened she saw Neji. Neji looked at Naruto who looked nervous. Neji looked back at Hinata and closed his eyes.

"Hiashi wants to see you Hinata-sama." She walked in with Naruto who was was stopped by Neji. Naruto looked at Neji then at Hinata who had stopped to wait for him.

"Hiashi said he wants to see you alone Hinata-sama." Neji said sounding very calm. Hinata opened the door to Hiashi's chambers.

"Ah Hinata, good to see your home, please have a seat." Hiashi said what seemed to be very happy. Hinata sat down and put her hands in her lap. Hiashi was watching her every move.

"Now as you know, soon I will step down as the head of the household, as such we need a member to run this family, your husband. Now..."Hiashi reaches to a clipboard with 8 or 9 pages each filled with names. "This is a list of people that I would like for you to consider to marry. Now..." Before Hiashi could continue, he was interupted by Hinata.

"Um..Father.." Hinata said shyly.

"Yes Hinata?" Hiashi said with slight hope in his voice.

"I...I already chosen who I want to marry..." Hinata said weakly but loud enough for Hiashi to hear.

"YOU'VE CHOSEN! THAT'S WONDERFUL! So.. who is it? Is it Neji? Or maybe.." Hiashi was once again cut off by Hinata.

"No.. none of these..." She said tring to find the confidence to tell him. Hiashi stared blankly at Hinata.

"Well I suppose that a few other Hyugas would be acceptable but.." Hiashi was cut off by Hinata who was getting a little annoied.

"No father.. not a H-Hyuga.." Hinata said looking at the floor. Hiashi's eyes lit up.

"Then who?" Hiashi demanded. His smile faded and his eyes grew serous.

"Naruto-kun.." She said tring to cover it up with her breath. Hiashi heard her.

"Neji!" Yelled Hiashi. Neji came in and looked at Hiashi.

"Yes Hia.." Neji was cut off by Hiashi.

"Bring in Mr. Uzumaki please Neji." Hiashi said sounding a little annoied. Neji signaled Naruto in and just as Naruto entered Hiashi gave him a glare that would make a elephant stop charging. Naruto endured the stare and sat down next to Hinata.

"Mr. Uzumaki.. you have agreed to marry my daughter... is this correct?" Asked Hiashi who said it rather calm. Naruto looked at Hinata who blushed a little.

"H-Hai.." Naruto said

"Then let me tell you something no one has ever told you before... I made your father a promise before he died." Hiashi said looking at Hinata and NAruto who where staring at him like a deer in headlights.

"YOU KNEW MY FATHER?!" Naruto asked jumping out of his seat.

"Yes he was a good man. In fact before he died, he told me, Jirya, Tsunade, and The third the same thing. He told me that to make sure that his son met a good girl who would treat him nicely and be with him forever.

"WHO IS MY FATHER! TELL ME!" Naruto demanded ready to kill Hiashi if he didn't. Hiashi opened his drawer and pulled out a picture. He looked at it then threw it to Nruto who grabbed it and let his greedy eyes scroll the picture. Naruto froze and was stricken with shock. He droped the picture and fell to his knees. Hinata called out his name but to no response. Hinata picked up the picture to fall into shock as well.

"That...that is his father?!!!" Hinata said staring at the blonde Ninja.

"He..He can't be..." Naruto said tring to coprehend the man in the picture.

"He is... Naruto your father who made me this promise told me before he died to make sure you know when the time is right that he was your father. He even begged the people to hail you as a hero because you helped contain the fox demon!! But no one listoned to him... they rejected you because they did not know, did not know that you are the fourth's son. The Future hokage of the village." Hiashi said.

"But father if he is the fourth's son what about everything that he left him?" Hinata asked Hiashi.

"All waiting in his house. I've kept the place clean over the years. Now.. back to the marrage. The hyuga clan has rules, rules that must be followed. One of those rules is to only marry within the main branch." Hiashi said.

"Father! Please make an exeption!" Pleaded Hinata.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Yelled Hiashi. Hinata got scared and closed her eyes and moved back a little. She hated yelling.

"Now.. I'm going to talk with the rest of the branch to see if they approve as for me..." Hiashi looks at Naruto who still was surprised by finding his father was the fourth. "You have my blessing. Having my daughter marry the son of a hokage is just as good to me. Plus Hinata has grown into a fine women. Oh but Naruto... if you break her heart... I'll break your neck got that?" Hiashi said with a demonic tone at the last statement. Naruto smiled and gave him the thumbs up. They shut the door behind them leaving an echo along with Hiashi's thoughts. Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other.

"So Hinata-chan, when will we have the wedding.." Naruto asked getting a little closer to her. She blushed stared deep into his eyes.

"I... don't know...what's today?" She asked starting to feel a little hot. Naruto smiled.

"I forget..." Naruto said pulling Hinata closer to him. Hinata felt a little shy but she went along with it.

"Today is october 10th." Said Hanabi who was staring at them. Hinata's eyes lit up and opened her mouth. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"OH NO!" Hinata yelled as she looked at Naruto. Hinata went to grab anything that had money in it.

"What.. what's going on Hinata-chan!" Naruto demanded.

" I completely forgot!" yelled Hinata. Naruto grabbed her and stared her down.

"What did you forget?" He damanded as he spoke with consern. She looked into his perfect blue eyes. They where full of consern and worry.

"It's your birthday Naruto-kun.. and I forgot to get you something!" Said Hinata feeling guilty. Naruto sighed and looked at her.

_"How could I forget it was Naruto-kun's birthday?! Oh Hinata you are such a baka!" _Hinata thought as she felt her body move closer to Naruto's.

"Don't worry about it...I grew up never having a birthday, it is not like I need to start now. Besides..." Naruto pulled her close that his breath was on her cheek. "I got everything I want right here." He said smirking. A thought raced around her mind like a bee. She thought about it and a blush came over her face. She closed her eyes and tried to find the courage to do it.

"T-Then...c-can I at l-least s-show you a g-good t-t-time?" Hinata said struggling to get the words out. Hinata looked down and plaied with her fingers. A hand crateled her chin and brought it eyes level. Hinata bluashed as Naruto looked at her and deep into those pools that reflected the moon.

"Sure..." Naruto said smiling.

"Then get somewhere private because I don't want to see that stuff." Said Hanabi moving past them.

"Of course we where! What you think that we would do it right here?!" Naruto says with a little hint of aggitation. Hinata giggled and took Naruto's hand.

"Maybe I would have..." Said Hinata feeling extra perverted. Naruto once again looked at Hinata with question. Is this really the same girl that stalked him every single day... Is it? With her and her love together at last, she changed. Hinata smiled back at Naruto with a very devilish look in her eye.

"Well.. I not sure if I would..." Naruto said embarrased. Hanabi snorted and looked at Naruto.

"And here I thought guys where perverted... Apparantly my sister is more perverted then a guy.. who would have guessed." Said Hanabi chuckling. "Besides I was aiming that remark to my sister." Hanabi continued to walk away. She turned the cornor and out of sight. Hinata blushed at her sister's remark and looked at Naruto.

"So.. where were you thinking of to do it?" Hinata asked tring to get the blush off her face and sound more...seductive. She decided since it was his birthday.. she was going to let him decide what they where going to do and where to do it. Naruto thought for a minute before Hinata got a little impacient and asked him again.

"Where do you want to do it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked still tring to make it sound alluring. Naruto bit his lip a little. Then thought of the place he could get her. Naruto yawned and wrapped his arms around her. Naruto made a strange eye contact and a devilish grin on his face.

"It's getting late and I should probably head home to my apartment to take a shower in my small shower... " Naruto said as he chuckled and starting walking towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

"I better make sure no one gets in.. if they do.. we might have to be very..." Naruto stopped. He turned his head back towards her. "close..." He finished as he opened the door.

"Maybe I was wrong.. he might just be more perverted then you sister..." Said Hanabi passing Hinata again with a plate of sushi. Hanabi put another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"I don't mind... In fact, I kind of like it..." Said Hinata chasing after Naruto. She dashed out the door and into the streets. She had to catch up to Naruto. She picked up speed as she ran down the street to get to Naruto's apartment. She saw Naruto and ran right next to him.

"See you there...Naruto-_kun_..." Said Hinata as she ran ahead of him.

"Hey! Come on! Wait up Hinata-chan!" Yelled Naruto as he ran after Hinata. She decided to get there way before him to show him a good show as he ran in. She picked up even more speed and ran far ahead of him. Naruto smirked as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke (Clone). Hinata saw his apartment and saw his window open. She jumped into a tree then into the window. She starting taking off her cloths when she reliezed that a noise was in the bathroom. She walked over to the door to notice the shower was running. Her eyes lit up as the door was unlocked.

_"How did Naruto-kun get here before me?!" _Hinata thought as she opened the door and sure enough... Naruto was in the shower. She was amazed that Naruto could get here that fast. the water was warm too. Steam encircled the room.

_Love me (love me) Hold me (hold me) Touch me (touch me)_

_Down deep in my soul, Never let it go,_

_Of the love we share, no one compares to you_

_I'll never let you go,_

Naruto opened the shower door and smiled a big grin at her.

"Look who decided to show up..." Naruto said standing in the door way. They stared at each other... or rather Naruto looked at Hinata while her eyes seemed to only wonder around a cirtain point.

"I'm sooo alone in this shower... I wish I had someone in here.." Naruto said with a completely different tone. He turned back into the shower with a depressed look.

_If youre alone and you need a friend. Someone to make you forget your problems_

_Just come along baby take my hand. I need a lover tonight_

Hinata quickly got the message and unsheathed her body, letting the mist touch her and savor her. She walked over to the shower door slowly opening it. Naruto was still 'looking' depressed. He was moped over and 'cring.' She smiled and wondered why he was going through all this troubble if she was already his for the night. She decided to just play along. She placed her arms out and grasped him.

"Awww.. don't cry... I'm here to make everything all better.." She said. Naruto smiled and Turned around. He looked down and his mouth dropped as he saw her breasts. They wheren't that big however she wasn't flat chested. She looked down and her smile turned to a frown.

"I..I am not as big as Sakura-chan...or Tenten-chan...or any of the other girls. I...I know guys like bigger..." She said depressed that she had to admit that. He stared at her breasts as she looked down ashamed of her body.

_"Out of all the things I lack is that I don't have a good rack... Hinata... you couldn't just have a big rack like every guy wants..."_ Hinata thought. Her eyes roamed over to Naruto as she examined him. Her eyes strolled away from his gaze and watched the streams run down her body. _"Stop lookng Naruto-kun... I know you don't want to see these small damn things..."_ Hinata thought. Her body went limp and Naruto took notice. Naruto's hand broke her thought.His damp hands strolled around her breasts. He looked up at her to see her loving his touch. Even though he was not touching her nipple there was a sensation running through her.

"Not all guys..." Naruto said smiling. "I love you and your body..." He said bending over. Water flowed directly over her body. The feeling of warm water hitting her body felt good and was about to get better. He placed his mouth over her nipple and kissed it.

"But.. all guys... like..." Hinata tried to say before Naruto stopped her with a finger over her lips. Naruto smiled and looked at her eyes. He stopped his hands so Hinata could look at him. She waited for her breath while Naruto looked at her. After a few seconds, Hinata caught her breath and looked at Naruto. He pulled her into a kiss before wrapping his arms around her. he broke the kiss and smiled at her. She stared at him.

"Hinata-chan, I love you." he kisses her lips for a second. "I love your body." He bends down and kisses her nipple for a second. He then goes on his knees and looks up at Hinata. she looks down at Naruto whos eyes is telling everything that he is going to do to her.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" He stared at her in confusment.. didn't she want this? Was he doing it wrong? Was he hurting her?

"Why don't I introduce myself to your body tonight?" she asked tring to seduce him. He stood up and looked at her.

"Because I like your body and..." He was interupted by a hand gripping his penis. His heart raced and his blood shot sky high. she felt him get harder and see the limping member become stiff. He tried to back up but the shower was small and backing up didn't help. Hinata saw fear in hs eyes and wondered why the hell is a guy so scared of something like this. She always thought by now, Naruto would be riding her day and night 24/7 but no. Why was he so scared?

"Naruto-kun what's the matter?" She asked looking conserned. She let go of the penis and watched the fear being erased from his eyes. He calmed down and looked at Hinata.

"Nothing.. look i think i am getting really tired and..." Naruto started to open the door but was sropped by Hinata. her arms wrapped around his neck and held firm.

"Please tell me Naruto-kun why you don't want to... do that..." Hinata asked looking down and blushed on the word 'do that.' Naruto bit his lip and thought.

"Well... umm.." Naruto was thinking of something. Hinata saw him thinking up a lie.

"Naruto-kun please don't lie..." Hinata begged. Naruto looked at Hinata and sighed.

"Look it's just that... i'm a bit nervous about him..." Said Naruto pinting at his stomach. hinata looked at the seal on his stomach and looked at him.

"Why? He can't interfe..." Hinata stopped when she saw Naruto's eyes and face give that guilty 'yeh..' look. "ohh.. Then.. your worried that he might... try soomething..." Naruto nodded. Hinata thought for a second. She wondered how these two would do this without interfearance. Naruto started to get a little unconfertable standing naked.

"Put on some cloths Naruto-kun... we are going to see someone." Hinara ran and put on cloths within 30 seconds. Naruto was still gettting his pants on.

"Hurry Naruto-kun let's go..." Hinata said watching Naruto put his pants on. She was sad to admit she would have perfered him naked.. but where she was going, he would get killed by her.

"Hold on a second Hinata-chan.." He zipped up his jacket and sighed before getting pulled by Hinata. She grabbed him and started to run. He was being dragged by Hinata like a rag doll. Once they arrived, Hinata set Naruto down, she knocked at the door. After about another minute she had gone to knock on the door again... but it opened.

"What is it Hinata-chan? Hm?" Ino asked noticing Naruto behind her regaining his balance. Ino sighed.

"i want you to put me into Naruto's head. Please make it fast." Hinata asked. Ino's eyes darted back to Hinata. Naruto stopped fooling around and got serious. his eyes looked at Hinata who was giving Ino a serious stare.

"Why do you want to go into my head Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata noticed that he was still awake and turned around. She placed a hand on his head.

"Please forgive me Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded as she closed her eyes and made a hand sign. She opened her eyes and Naruto heard his heart beat and then his eyes went blurry. His mind clouded with thoughts and then passed out. Ino stood in horror as Naruto fell to the floor.

"Hi-Hinata what did you just do to him?" Ino asked staring at Naruto. Hinata turned around a deativated her byakugan.

"Byakugan jutsu..now please let's bring him inside and put me into his mind." Hinata demanded. this wasn't like her and it wasn't. But right now Naruto was scared out of his mind to even let her touch him and she was a very turned on girl right now. The only thing from keeping her from just doing it was her respect and love for him. If he didn't have that damn horny fox inside him, she would have made him come 2 or 3 times by now. She was like any other girl however. Even though she never told Naruto, she had many sexual thoughts all the time as well but lucky for her, no one could tell when she did unlike guys where everyone knew...

"Fine but can we hurry this up? I have other things to do..." Ino said taking Naruto's arms. Hinata took his legs and stared at the sheathed prize. It made more perverted thoughts apear.

"Me too..." Said Hinata. Ino noticed what she was staring at and chickled... _"You too huh?"_ Ino thought. Ino smiled. _"shikamaru Ig uess you will have to wait a minute." _They dragged him into the living room and laied him down on the couch. Ino sighed.

"Liston it is not like this thing is going to not have side effects." Ino explained.

"Like?" Hinata asked.

"Well for one, while in there, there may be personal thoughts that you may hear or see that someone wouldn't normally say or do. for example images of Naruto-kun's past or past images of Sakura or something. Are you sure you still want to go? knowing Naruto-kun, he has things he doesn't want you to know... I would hate to ruin things between you and him for... what are you planning on doing anyway?" Ino rambled.

"Just send me please..." Hinata begged. Ino sighed and formed the first hand sign. Hinata felt a little lightheaded. SEcond, third, fourth and fifth. Hinata closed her eyes forcfully and opened them in a dark damp room. It was black with what apeared to be thoughts. She heard small voices coming from no where.

_"Hinata.. Hinata...Hinata.."_

sorry for this chapter, I couldn't think of something to get her into the position to do it three ways.. I will keep tring though... Please though, please submit a review about the chapter please. Last chapter I got one review that said something about the chapter and.. well... it's making me nervous here... I am wondering if most of you are enjoing the story... I know this story can't please everyone there is always someone who hates it... or maybe all of you hate it.. I don't know..


	6. a little too late

So... still I am working on making a three way, not this chapter though.

Chapter 6: In a new direction.

recap: Hinata went into Naruto's mind... that's it..

_"Who am I..." _voices came from around her it sounded like that where watching her, asking her...

_"Why am I here..."_ the voices said.

_"Hinata-chan..." _Hinata got a little creaped out at the thought of voices coming out of no where watching her.

_"Why hinata-chan..."_ A voice asked. Hinata looked behind her.

_"What's going on.." _She turned around again

_"Hinata-chan would look so good in that." _A voice said sexually. she saw no door, nothing but darkness.

_"Hinata looks so beautiful..."_ It sounded like Naruto's voice but at the same time wasn't.

"Hinata-chan!.." said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see it was Ino.

"Ino-chan.. why.. why are you here.. you said that there where side effects... " Hinata said.

"I know but the longer you are in here, the worse the side effects. I am used to a mind.. I thought I could help.

"Well... look what I got... " said a growling fox behind them. as soon as they turned around, their arms where strung up above their heads. They struggles to get free but with no sucess. The Kyubi moved forward with smiles of the abyss.

"Don't try to get out, they are linked to my chakra. Just relax..." The fox said as he moved in killing range of them.

"Well done getting in here though.. not much of a chance of getting out though. You.. girl.. Hinata-chan right?" The Kyubi smiled because he never saw her in person, only from a view.

"H-Hai.." Hinata said. Hinata closed her eyes as the fox's mouth rubbed against her cheeks.

"You provide my... " the fox thought of a good word to use. "vessel, with much amusment. So... Missy.. why did you come here..." The Kyubi asked. She became short breathed and her heart raced.

"T-To let us have fun t-together.. w-without i-interfearance..." Hinata said looking at the fox. The fox chuckled and licked her face. A smirk came over his face. He walked around her like a wolf savoring the meal to come.

"I'm so sorry.. but I can't do that..." The kyubi said as he turned around to dissapeared into the dark abyss.

"Wait!" the fox stopped and turned his head to look back at her. "Please.. I just want to be with Naruto-kun! Can't you do this thing for me... Please..." The fox's eyes gleamed at her.

"The day that I take orders from a Hyuga again.. **is the day that Armageden happens**!" The Fox barked at her. Hinata wouldn't give up.

"Please Kyubi! I am only asking for a favor!" Hinata begged.

"A favor..." The fox showed his teeth and started to growl. "that is how it always starts isn't it with you Hyuugas? I need a favor, one more thing... then betrayal! isn't right?! Isn't that why you want to be with Naruto-san? Because you know what your family did to me? Isn't that why you always felt bad for him? Am I getting warmer? Is that why you are so into Naruto-san, is that he carried the mistake of the Hyuga name? The mistake called The nine tailed fox! you Hyugas are nothing but trash.. rubbish.. complete and utter basterds! You used to be so kind to me but what you did was unforgivable. you had no right to do what you did." The fox yelled

"Well I do think that always..but I love him." Hinata tried to explain.

"Really? You fooled me..." The fox said

"My father told me about the story of how we dubble crossed you... and I was only liking him because my father wanted to make sure that he would not murder us in our sleep but..." Hinata was cut off by the sound of footsteps.

"What about the plot to kill me? Did he tell you that? What was your purpose there? To make sure that we was tossed aside like a rag doll?" The foxes eyes grew with hate and he walked towards her. "I should kill you where you stand!" the fox said bearing his teeth. He snarled.

"Please fox, what would it take to leave me and Naruto-kun alone?!" she cried. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and Naruto was in the shadows looking at her. in his mind. She activated her byakugan and saw it was Naruto. She swung around and looked at Naruto. He seemed angry, and wearing a frown.

"Hinata-chan, I remind you that whatever happens in here is for real. If you die, you die. If you shed blood, you bleed." Ino said

"Fox please.. what would it take!" Hinata begged. A tear fell from her eyes. One by one they formed and rolled down her cheek and she fell to her knees. _"Oh no..Hinata-chan is started to getting symptom one. Loss of strenghth. If this keeps up, I need to get her out of here."_

"Well.. kit.. just in time." The fox joked.

"Hinata-chan.. all this time... I thought you loved me..." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun what do you.." Hinata said moving towards him.

"GET BACK!" He yelled. His words where harsh and cold. It hurt her.

"Naruto-kun what's..." Hinata said with a racing heart. What was going on? She reached out to wrap her arms around him.

"I SAID STAY BACK!" Hinata was shocked to say the least. What was going on? Why was he yelling at her?

"why.. what's going on Naruto-kun!?" She begged.

"You just told him and why not say it again.. You don't really love me... It is all pity and feeling sorry for me! There is no love.. " Naruto said with tear forming in his eyes.

"I do love you and.." Hinata tried to defend.

"**LIES! DECEPTION!** You never loved me... you where going to stab me in the back... you where going to use love as a way to get me to be killed isn't it! Isn't it!" Naruto said with tears falling fast. Her heart was starting to break. She was speechless. Why... What had made him feel like this?

"I told you kit she ws not to be trusted. You never liston to me. She is a Hyuga... they ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED!" The fox said. Hinata tried to speak but found it hard too.

"Your right, i wanted it so to be true that I was blind to it But now... But now I see! I see the hyugas for what they really are!" Naruto yelled. Both hearts where shattering at the scenes.

"Please no..." Hinata begged in a soft voice near his feet. Naruto looked down with disgust. He swears he can almost feel the betrayal coming off of her. Like it was becoming visable.

"I knew i shouldn't have ever trusted someone with my heart... It was foolish and..." NAruto said becoming more corupted.

"There is nothing foolish about loving someone! there is no reason to.."Hinata said.

"It IS foolish to love someone who doesn't love you back! It only causes heart break and suffering for that person!"

"Naruto-kun...Please don't do this.. don't say it.." Hinata begged. Naruto only cried.

"I should have reliezed after her... THAT NO ONE COULD LOVE A MONSTER LIKE ME! THEY ONLY DECIEVE ME WITH FAKE SMILES AND WARMTH!" Naruto's choice of words and tone where cold and hit her heart worse then those punches she took at the paliminaries.

"Stop it please..." hinata begged. By now she was in a puddle of her own tears. she saw the walls become thinkly black and tainted. It got cold and damp. A small mist apeared that tastesed salty like tears.

"Just leave and never return Hinata..." Naruto said. He did not add anything since she was no longer his friend. this was the last straw she bursted into tear, quickly got up and ran over to Ino who felt like cring after this. she welcome Hinata with open arms and let her cry into her shirt. She felt bad that something like this could happen. She looked at Naruto who had his head down and was cring. She placed Hinata aside and stomped over to Naruto who was still facing the opposite way. She lifted her hand and went to smack him in the back of the head to see if she could talk some sence into him.

"Naruto how could you..." Ino said as she swipped her arm at him, he caught her arm and slammed it down against the hard floor. Her body went with it. She screamed in pain and held her arm. he then picked up her body holding only that one arm. Ino screeched and winced in pain. He threw her all the way over to where Hinata was watching still cring.

"Now get out of here! I don't want to see you guys around me ever again. All you and Sakura used to do was hit me the first chance you had an excuse for. I always wondered why, and now I know.. you guys also hate me. So leave... and never return." Naruto said coldly. Ino did a hand sign quickly and got out of there before they got mad. after they left Naruto fell to his knees and kept repeating one word. "Why.." the fox walked over to him and let Naruto cry on his shoulder and placed his chin on his back.

"It's alright kit... It's alright... I'm here...'' The fox repeated. The fox's fur felt soft and silky, it reminded him of Hinata's skin. They stood there for quite a while, Naruto cried and cried.

Meanwhile Ino woke up from this nightmare and snatched up Hinata and took her back to her house, she found no one around so she took Hinata up to her room and laid her down in her bed. She sighed and went to leave the room.

"Wait.." sad Hinata. Ino turned back around. "Don't hate him, he still knows I love him... and he knows that he still loves me.. I saw it in his eyes.. please.. he is being minipulated... Please don't hurt him..." said hinata before she passed out.

Back at Ino's house, Naruto woke up and moped to the door. he limped all the way back to his apartment and locked the door. Then collapsed on his bed cring.

(Two days later...)

Hinata Wakes up and once again the first thing on her mind is Naruto. She remembers what she did and what he did. She replays the images over and over. She wonders... where did she go wrong? What happened?

Everything was fine until she went into his mind. Then this happened. She was still greatly hurt by the event but at the same time wondered how to get back with him. She tried going to his house and knocking on the door but no one answered. She tried putting an 'i'm sorry' card under his door but found what appeared to be ashes of the card within the next hour. She wasn't sure if anything could be the way it was. Back when they where happy and friends. She wants to feel his warmth and hold him again. She had too. She made a promise to him that she would never leave his side for anything. He may have forgotten but she hasn't and she never goes back on her word. She was so alike to him. She thinks that maybe he was over her, but then shakes it off. The look he gave her, that was a 'help me' look. She had time to gather her thoughts and when she went out, she was sure to make sure no one finds out about this. Whenever someone asked about Naruto, she would say he was busy or he was on a mission. She went to his door and knocked on it every day for weeks. Everyday after that frist week, she had this thought that he might be dead but she shook it off and told herself he would never do something like that. After the 4th week she wanted to get a secial team of agents of get in there and get him out but that would mean having to reveal that she forcefully went into his mind. On the 5th week, she had gone to the apartment to wait outside it and see if he would come out or talk to her today. But like everything... nothing is kept secret for long. On arrival, she walked up the stairs and found Naruto's door open and what appeared to be a struggle, she ran around the room calling his name.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you Naruto?!! Naruto!!" Her heart was hurting. What had happened. Then something caught her eye. A note. She picked it up and it read...

Dear whoever finds this,

By now I have went somewhere no one will find me and I feel safe. Don't try to find me, I am better off dead or away from everyone, and since the kyubi was unwilling to let me die, so I just moved.. If Hinata... finds this then don't look for me, I do not want to see you again, please respect my wishes and never find me. I will be happy never seeing this world again.

Naruto Uzumaki

She had to show Tsunade this so maybe she could help. She started to run to Tsunade's office. She wonders where he could have gone... never seeing him or hearing him was killing her. She worried about him and felt horrible. Even though he said some nasty stuff to her, she still loved him and wanted to be with him. She arrived at the builing. she looked up at the builing and wondered if this was a good idea. She rook a deep breath and ran inside.

(meanwhile... some place outside the walls...)

Naruto limped over to the pool of water where he saw Hinata a while back. He laid down and fell asleep. He was tired and depressed. He never runs away from his problems, however, he was not running, he was just going away for a little while. He wished for pleasant dreams. He laid like this for a while and wished that he could sleep his problems away. His stomach grumbled but found nothing.

(That was quick...)

Hinata just finished the story about what she did and what happened. She had given her the note and hoped for help. She sat there looking at Tsunade and she was just reading over the note again. Tsunade sighed and looked at Hinata. She was almost out of her seat waiting for a response. After much thought and consideration she reached a verdict.

"You do know that he may have left town for all we know and we would have to search from here to all the villages... However, he has become a major asset to this village. After all, I will step down soon and when I do, I want him, the son of the hokage ''. Tsunade said smiling. She called in her assistant. Her assisant rushed in.

"What Hokage-sama?" The assisant asked out of breath. Tsunade gave her a second to catch her breath.

"I want you to call Kakashi-san and... Guy-san to round up a team of their best students, tell Kakashi-san that... his former student that surpased him is.. on the run and to report to me for any details." Tsunade said. The assistant was out the door in less then a second.

"umm.. tsunade-sama... why are you sending low lvl inexperanced people? Naruto-sama is very powerful!." She said conserned. Tsunade smiled.

"Because... I know exactly where he is... he told me this one spot where you should know all too well... It was a mission a while back where an 'incident' at a..wa.ter.fall." Tsunade said the last part slowly which made Hinata blush a little.

"Y-You mean that... he never knew it was me?" Hinata asked.

"That's right... when he was telling me this he told me dark hair, about your hieght and he also told me that you turned red when he was talking about it. He told me that you might have something, I nearly wanted to crack up and blurt out your name but... I couldn't do that to you!" Tsunade said nearly cracking up. Hinata shook off her blush.

"Thank you 5th..." Said Hinata as she was running off. Tsunade smiled and looked out. Hinata ran to the front gate. She was going to leave now without waiting for Kakashi's help. Once she arrived at the gate she was surprised to see kakashi and 6 students at the gate. Kaksahi poked his nose out of the book to see Hinata running up to the gate.

"Yo." Kakashi said. The students reminded her of the first team Kakashi had with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. One had his arms crossed and looked like a badass, one was blushing and looked at the badass and the other looked at the girl. Hinata smiled and she got serious.

"Liston up everyone... we are going on a rescue mission. This mission is going to be paid by me personally. As such, all of you must follow two rules. One.. Do not kill the target or hurt him in anyway. Two liston to my orders and follow them to the letter." Hinata said watching them look at her.

"Hai!" They all said. hinata started to walk forward. Kakashi was reading his book. She got closer...closer...closer.

"Oh and Kakashi you are under my orders right?" Hinata asked Kakashi. kakashi looked at her.

"Uhh.. Yeh...why?" Kakashi asked. Hinata smacked him down to the floor and took his book. The students backed up in terror. They all looked at her and coward in fear.

"No reading your books while you are under my control got it?" Hinata demanded.

"Ok.." Kakashi said daisily. Hinata opened the book and read one page. She closed the book and clenched her fist.

"Guys and their books..." She said frowning. "Kakashi.. they break up and they find a new partner. There that saved you that little inconvinace.." Hinata said walking past the gate. Kakashi started to cry and cried

"WHY! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN HINATA-SAMA!!?!!?!" He asked yelling at the sky. Everyone around him started to stare at him. Kakashi cleared his throat and acted as if nothing happened. His students started to follow him but from time to time Kakashi looked back them and noticed they all looked at him wierd. Hinata stopped and looked down remembering that night where she danced on the water and Naruto was watching her. She looked around but saw nothing. She activated her byakugan and looked all over for him. he was nowhere to be found.

"Hinata-sama!" One of the students said loudly. Hinata appeared behind him and put a kunai to his throat.

"Yell one more time and you get your throat cut understand?" She asked nicely. The student was scared to death of Hinata now. He nodded his head. She saw something move at the bottom of the tree. She threw a suriken at it but it dodged it. The creature ran on all fours. Whatever it was, it was scared of them now. The creature jumped into a tree and started to run.

"After it!" Hinata demanded. Everyone started after it. The creature jumped on all fours from branch to branch. They followed it. It looked back at them with gleaming red eyes, it then jumped down to the ground. The team kept their distance but the creature remained in the shadows. It watched them like a loiness watches her pray.

"Hinata, this thing could be leading us to a trap. Should we attack?" Kakashi asked. Hinata looked closly at the beast. They stared into each others eyes. The beast turned around and dissapeared into what appeared to be a cave. Hinata slowly walked forward towards the cave.

"Hinata-sama, it might be a trap..." One of the students pointed out.

"I know... but we need to activate that trap to find out what it is." Hinata said walking into the cave. "Stay out here if you want I'm going in..." Her body dissapeared into the darkness. They followed her in,to dark abyss. They could feel a chakra trail leading them. They grappled the walls to walk in the direction of the chakra. They assumed it was Hinata's chakra since it was similiar. They followed it to a lit portion of the cave. The lights seemed bright to them. Only about 20 feet away was Hinata. She had stopped. As they approached they noticed the creature had reached the end of the cave. The part of the cave was untouched by light. The creature was staring at them with its full gaze. Hinata was the first to break the silance.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hinata demanded. Her voice was firm but gentle. The creature looked at her through the darkness of its shelter.

"Who me?,,,,," The creature asked. That voice shocked everyone because everyone was not expecting it to talk. the voice was low and sounded depressed.

"Yes. What is your name?" Hinata demanded. She sounded somewhat happy. The creature staied in the shadows.

"I have no name. I am a monster, an abomination." The creature said.

"Don't say such things. Your not. Come let me see you." Hinata said feeling bad for the creature. She decided to get a closer look, so she walking closer.

"NO!" Hinata stopped. "Please I don't want you to see me Hinata-chan." The creature sounded sad. Hinata's eyes lit up since she never stated her name.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" Hinata demanded. The creature looked at her.

"I'm truly glad you forgot my name... other wise I would..." The creature was cut off by Hinata falling to her knees.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you..." Hinata said tearing up. Everyone's eyes where now on the creature in the shadows. It watched them in the shadows and stared with eyes as dull as star light in the city. Hinata got back on her feet and walked closer.

"It is you isnt it?" Hinata said with her eyes filling with tears. The creature tried to back up but found nothing but wall. Hinata was about 15 feet away when the creature spoke again.

"Please Hinata-chan... I told you not to come... "The creature closed its eyes to hold back tears that where forming. Hinata was sure now it was Naruto. It had to be. I asked you to never see me again! Why didn't you liston! Please... I..." He was cut off by her touch on him. The creature jumped up and curled up in the darkness.

"Please don't look at me. Why did you come when I asked you not to? Why..." The creature asked. Hinata's eyes became streams of tears.

"Because I love you Naruto-kun and I never ment that thing I said. Please forgive me..." Hinata begged. Her knees felt weak and tired. she dropped to her knees. She couldn't hold back anymore, she had to get all of her thoughts out.

"After you left me, I could sleep right anymore. I had nightmares that you where dead. I couldn't bear the thought and so I came to you everyday to get you to talk to me. I left food outside your door and later when I came back, it was gone so I knew you where alive. I ws happy that you at least ate. Then when I saw the door broken in, I thought you might have been killed or taken. I was so worried!" Hinata's eyes became uncontrolable with tears. Her voice cracked and her body started to feel weak. She dropped to her hands and her tears started to form a puddle. The creature watched from the shadows.

"I had to find you. I needed you to be by my side again. I needed to tell you I'M SORRY!" Hinata's cring started to become uncontrolable. The students where feeling this sadness fill the air of the cave.

"I came to find you... I came to bring you home... I need you there, I need your warmth again! I need your laughter again. I need your smiles and your joy around me again! Please don't break me heart. I am begging you to come home with me. I don't care what you look like! I just want you home!" Hinata begged. Her body was getting weak. She tried to stop but her heart was talking and it was hard to just stop it there.

"Hinata-chan I..." The creature said. Naruto was becoming sad seeing her like this. He NEVER saw her like this before. What she was doing right now was just like what he does. He speaks from the heart. He was used to opening his heart and people listoned. When people talked with their hearts to him he listoned. The only thing that could come close to making her stop was Naruto.

"Please... I'm sorry I said that! I really am... I didn't know what I was thinking... I... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please come home with me... I'm really sorry! I promise to never do anyhting or say anything like that again. I just need you back! I can't stand to live without you... Please... just come home... where we can live together and..." Hinata was cut off by a tongue licking her cheek. The tongue receded back into Naruto's mouth. Her eyes split wide open and looked up at the she thought was Naruto. The rest of the team took one giant step back. Kakashi's eyes couldn't believe what they where seeing. He looked like a fox. He had a long nose, pointy ears, wiskers, paws, and most of all that was noticed was a long orange tail that flapped around in the air. Everyone was shocked and dumbstruck. was this Naruto?

I hope you enjoied this chapter. Chapter 7 coming soon. Everything will be expained in the next chapter. Please I begg of you, write reviews!


	7. A fox and a boy

Well.. nothing with a three way yet.. I am still working on it... And If you didn't know... I am dedicating this story to Vikki who is down in florida.

Chapter 7: The story of a fox and his boy

Hinata looked deep into Naruto's eyes. They where split and where sad from hearing her emotional speech. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. Even though his heart was broken, the two half of the heart where still connected at one point where he still loved her. Her love filled speech had started to meld the broken heart. Naruto was still in love with her. No matter how many times he tried to deny it... he was still in love. He looked down at her with love forming in his eyes. He was in love again. No matter what he tried to do.. he was in love again. he watched her eyes as the glazed over him. His fur covered his body from head to tail. Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing! He got even CUTER! He had fuzzy ears with pointy tips. His fur looked so soft and huggable. She wanted to touch and hold it. She reached her hand out to touch his fur. Naruto backed up a little and watched her as she stroked his fur. She loved the feel of it! She crawled over to him where she threw herself into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She burried her face into what she thought was his maine. Naruto watched her feel his fur on her face. She had a smile on her face.

"It's soft." Hinata said. He closed his eyes and turned his head to cuddle her. He nuzzled her and enjoied the touch of hers. It was enchanting. He missed her touch and the feeling of her on him.

"Why did you come... I asked you not too." Naruto asked in a calm voice. In Hinata's eyes tears formed. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Because Naruto-kun... I made you a promise to never leave your side and also... because I love you. I have never stopped loving you Naruto-kun. So... Naruto-kun... please come back with me... please..." Hinata asked with tears getting lost in his fur. He nuzzled her again and savoured each of the feelings. He loved her touch. Her touch was his weakness.

"Ok... I will..." Naruto said closing his eyes. Hinata grappled tighter and pulled him closer. The rest of the team watched as these two lovers exchanged words and touches.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Hinata contnued to cry though. Her body was enjoing this new Naruto. He was shaped differently but Naruto was still Naruto. He was still HER Naruto. Kakashi walked forward. Naruto opened his eyes and watched Kakashi.

"So.. Naruto... care to explain what you are doing like that?" Kakashi asked stopping infront of him.

"A long story." Naruto said resuming to cuddle and nuzzle Hinata. Naruto closed his eyes and continued to enjoy her touch.

"Let's hear it Naruto..." Kakashi said looking at Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and looked into Kakashi's eyes. He gave Kakashi a death glare and a 'not now' look. He continued to nuzzle Hinata who was now very happy. She was loving his fur! It was so soft and smooth! She unburried her head and wanted to touch his ears. Naruto watched her as she slowly reached her hands over his head. Hinata touched his ears and Naruto's ears twitched. Hinata took her hands and started to slowly massage his ears. She did this always constantly looking at Naruto who felt these new sensations. His ear was sensitive to her touch. She tried as best she could to do it right so that Naruto would feel much better but found it difficult. His ear hurt if she did it too long or too hard. She plaid with his ear until she heard a yelp coming from him. It was sharp and sudden. She thought she had hurt him really bad... that was until she saw the kunai in his neck. Hinata screamed in terror as she saw blood paint his fur crimson. She saw Kakashi holding out a kunai.

"I'm not going to ask you again Naruto..." Kakashi sounded angry. Hinata wondered why.

"Kakashi! Stop it! That is an order!" Hinata cried as she saw the kunai in Naruto's neck. She wanted to treat it but Naruto wouldn't let her. As soon as she touched it he moved.

"Just take it out.. I'll heal myself." Naruto said grunting in pain. She went to take it out to see the blood had stopped and hair was growing on the spot where the kunai sliced. As she pulled it out a small hissing sound came from his neck and it healed quickly. Once she pulled it all the way out, Naruto stood up. The blood stopped falling and his eyes turned serious.

"You really want to know don't you Kakashi? How I got like this... How I became this monster right?" Naruto asked.

"No. I want to make sure your story is believeable before we take something back to the village that could very well be the nine tailed fox." Kakashi said. They stared into each others eyes.

"It all started, many weeks ago, maybe ten. I don't remember... Anyway... Hinata-chan had been in my mind and admitted that she only felt sorry for me and I believed that Hinata-chan ment that she did not love me. I got mad. I wondered how dare she... but at the same time I was sad to know that the same person that said they loved me, said that she did not. After cring in my mind for a while, I woke up in the rreal world. No one was here and I remembered everything from what happened. I ran hame, locked my door and cried until I passed out. When I woke up the fox started talking to me. After words I heard a knock at the door..." Naruto said.

(Flashback)

_Naruto is face down in his pillow with his hands gripping the pillow. He is cring heavily. _

_"Kit... Kit... KIT!" The fox said watching Naruto from his spot in his mind. The last 'kit' made Naruto burst open his eyes and calm down a little. The fox waited until he had Naruto's full atention before he continued._

_"Now kit... we have been through a lot together, and I can tell you that you don't need her. We don't need her. So calm down kit and get ahold of yourself. Right now your body is on the verge of dehydration. So I want you to drink something... ok? Let's start here first." After the fox waited a minute. Naruto got up to get something to drink. _

_Knock Knock Knock. Naruto and the fox both looked at the door. The fox looked back at Naruto and sighed. _

_"Go see who it is you dumbass." The fox said watched Naruto stand there. Naruto started to walk to the door and was about to unlock and open the door when..._

_"Naruto-kun? Please let me in...I...I want to talk to you... so please open up." Hinata asked. Naruto froze up and couldn't move. He stood there with his mind in choas. Should he answer the door. He didn't know. _

_"Please Naruto-kun... I..I'm sorry... I didn't mean those things I said. Please... let me in..." Hinata begged. Both stood completely still. After a few moments Hinata was the first to speak._

_"If your not going to talk... then please at least eat this... " The sound of a tray being put down is heard outside the door. Then footsteps going down the stairs. Naruto takes a deep breath. He walks over to the door and hesitantly opens it making sure Hinata was not there. He looks down to see steam and sweet smells of ramen rise up against his nose. He slowly picks up the tray and brings it inside. He sits down and looks down at the steam filled bowl. He picked up the chopsticks and breaks them apart. He starts to eat it and it tastes very good but... for some reason he can't enjoy it. After he finishes, he places the tray next to his bed. He lays down and turns so he only stares at the wall. He stays like this as he falls asleep. _

End of flashback)

"After that, the fox kept constantly talking to me... telling me to cheer up and stuff..but I wouldn't liston. That was.. until he offered me a chance... a chance at en escape..." Naruto said.

(Flashback)

_Naruto is staring at the wall with a blank look on his face. _

_"Come on kit... you have been sulking for weeks now... move or something." Pause. "Kit.. come on. please move..." Pause. " You can't keep ignoring me kit..." Pause..." Sigh _

_"Just... leave me alone kyubi..." Naruto said with a dull tone. _

_"I can't Kit... your going to kill us both... and I just don't want to die just yet..." The fox said. _

_"Then what sould I do... the women I love hates me... I am useless... and I finally reliezed I can never be hokage..." Naruto said. _

_"What do you mean? You're the son of a hokage! You are next in line for the job!" The fox said tring to raise his spirits. However, that failed._

_"DOES IT REALLY LOOK LIKE I CAN BE HOKAGE! HUH!? Right now I can't even get up off my bed..." Naruto said with a darker tone._

_"Because you only eat when I force you to! Why not eat... go outside... do SOMETHING!" The fox said. _

_"Why don't you do it yourself..." Naruto said._

_"Wishful thinking... I'm stuck in here... while you are.." The fox was saying._

_"Then take over my body like you always do in tight situations..." Naruto said burring his face deeper into his pillow. Right now.. he was not sulking because he was still mad and sad at Hinata... he was sulking because right now... he still had feelings for her... and he didn't want to be hurt Twice by the same person. _

_"It is not that simple kit... I have to do it only when your body allows me too... Only in stressful, life threating... or near death... your body allows me to help out... after that.. I go right back in here..." The fox said. _

_"Plus it is this stupid seals fault... It only lets me get out for a short while..." The fox said._

_"Then break it." Naruto said._

_"HA! If I could have broke it kit.. I would be out right now killing the last of the Hyugas." The fox said. _

(End of flashback)

"After that the fox and me put up a barrior that wouldn't allow even a Byakugan to see in. We comprimised that the fox wouldn't kill the hyuga families and in return I would help him break the seal. However, I would allow him to run another muck in the village. So we also comprimised that I get a seal to keep him in my body, but allow full access when I want him too. In return, I must look like this. I let him take over for hours on end and he wrote down and showed me everything I need to do to remove the seal. I did it and me and the fox stood side by side in my room, face to face in person. He had to shrink his size so that he didn't break my roof. Next I did the seal to put him side of me and then I became like this. After words... I didn't want anyone to see me like this so we planned to run to the forest, where the fox could have alots of 'fun'. I meanwhile watched as the fox could kill animals... small bandit villages... and so on... It that enough for you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"One last thing... If you really have the nine tailed fox's body... then why don't you have nine tails?" Kakashi asked.

"Everytime I get stronger... I grow another tail.. the more I have, the more powerful I get. Right now I have one tail. So I am at my weakest form." Naruto said watching Kakasi's eye light up.

"Wait.. so you mean when we where running as fast as we could, you where going slow?!" Kakashi said amazed

"Umm... yeh why?" Naruto said wondering why he was bothering asking that since he just said that. Kakashi was stuned. If he wanted, he could move so fast that even the Byakugan couldn't keep up with him. At normal speed the byakugan can see things moving even if they are going fast. Even some speeds the byakugan can't see. Now Naruto can go 9X faster than normal. Kakashi had to see this. There was no way that Naruto could reach that. He pulled out a kunai.

"Naruto-sama, show me your speed at its highest!" Kakashi said getting ready to attack. Naruto sighed.

"How about two tails... It takes alot out of me to go from lowest to highest form." Naruto said looking at Kakashi.

"No I want to see your speed." Kakashi said determined to see his speed. They stared down. Hinata was a little in shock that Naruto could possibly move at speed at which her byakugan couldn't see him.

"I.. I would like to see that as well Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was making the handsign to activate her byakugan.

"Me TOO!" Yelled one of the students.

"Yeh come on!" Another student yelled. Naruto was blushing on the inside.

"Fine... but I'll warn you it is fast!" Naruto said looking at everyone. He stopped at Hinata.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun!" Hinata said with her byakugan activated.

"You'll have to move back a bit guys... it takes alot of chakra to go to my nine tailed form." Naruto said specifically looking at Hinata. He watched as all of them moved back to a safe postion. After he made sure that they where all safe he started to growl and started to increase his power. Strong winds rushed through the passage. After about 30 seconds of Barly being able to stay in the same place. Then the winds died down and everyone looked in shock as only one tail flared up in a puff of flames. Kakashi stood in fear as Naruto started to power up for his third tail. Kakashi panicked and made a Chidori, then blew open a small opening so everyone could hide in while Naruto powers up. Every 30 seconds the wind would die down and then start back up more powerful each time. On the eight tail, the pressure in the cave became so servere that Hinata's byakugan had to be forced with everything Hinata had, to stay activated. Naruto powered up for his ninth tail and the pressure became so great that the students passed out. Kakashi and Hinata barly kept themselves from passing out. After 30 seconds the winds stopped but the pressure remained the same. Kakashi was laing face down on the floor with his eye flickering open and closed. Hinata's byakugan kept her eyes open with ease, but the strain on the byakugan itself was great.

"Ok come on out guys!" Naruto said with a more fox and deeper voice. After a moment and with no one coming out of that hole, Naruto walked very slowly not to move too fast so that Kakashi could see his true speed. He aproached the hole to find everyone on the floor.

"What happened!" Naruto demanded.

"Your...your chakra... pressure... pressure is too strong..." Kakashi tried to say. Naruto quickly got the message and eight of his tails bursted into flames and dissapeared. After they did, Kakashi and Hinata struggled to stand up. Naruto meanwhile, picked up the students which he reconized as Konohomeru and his friends. He placed them on his back and walked out of the cave. Kakashi and Hinata also hitched a ride on his back , when he came back. Hinata, even though on the verge of passing out, couldn't help but play with his fur. Hinata smiled and Naruto looked back from time to time as he felt Hinata run her fingers through his fur. She also scratched and rubbed him which made him feel really good, since he has been in the wild a while and was iching like crazy. Once outside everyone sat down to camp for the day since half the group was already asleep. Naruto then remembered a medical jutsu he learned.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Hinata looked at him. "Stand up for a minute please." Hinata did as Naruto asked and stood up. As she struggled to stand up, Naruto started the healing process. Hinata got to her feet and it was hard for her to stay like that. She watched as red chakra started to swirl around her. She started to get nervous as the chakra began to engulfed her and form a barrior. The chakra swirled around her violently and formed a vertex. Hinata started to scream.

"Naruto-kun! WHAT... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She asked as the walls of the vertex got closer.

"Do you trust me Hinata-chan?" Pause. Hinata hears him and tried to become a little more brave. "Do you trust me Hinata-chan?" He repeated.

"I trust you with my life Naruto-kun!" Hinata said waiting for Naruto to respond.

"Then trust me! Don't worry! This thing will heal you! Don't try to move too much ok?!" Naruto yelled inot the vortex.

"I trust you Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled out as the walls started to touch her skin. She let out a small yell as the vortex started to hit her arms and legs. She teared a little because the pain took a great stress on her body. She could feel her heart being strained and remembered what happened last time her heart was strained. Hinata closed her eyes and felt her heart beat. No not again! She could feel the blood in her throat. The vortex hit her chest and neck from both sides before Hinata could throw up. The vortex was gone and so was the blood in her throat. Her heart felt fine and she didn't have the urge to throw up. She stood in awe as she examined herself to find nothing was wrong. In fact, everything felt better then ever! It was easier to breath and seemed more relaxed, her muscles where soothed, her byakugan no longer felt stress. It was a good feeling throught her body. She wondered what he had just done. Naruto smiled and started to walk over.

"I have placed in your body my healing chakra and if you need further proof..." Naruto said running over and placing a nail from his paw on her wrist. Hinata's eyes grew with frieght as he slashed her wrist. Hinata jerked forward in pain. Blood poured from the wound only for a second as the wound was healed by a small hissing sound. He nearly gave her a heart attack. Slitting her wrist like that. She collapsed looking at her wrist. She looked up at him.

"JERK! Ask me next time you want to do something like that!" Hinata yelled. Naruto smiled and licked her cheek.

"You still look very cute when your mad..." Naruto says smiling. Hinata couldn't help but know this was Naruto. This was HER Naruto-kun. Finally she had her heart back. Her heart no longer ached. Her heart no longer was corrupted. Her pain in her mind and body where relieved to have him back in their life... well most of him... Hinata smiled and clinged to Naruto who had a big grin on his face. His face was warm and loving.

They stood there, exchanging loving glances.

and this is where it end folks... hope to hear from you! This chapter was a little shorter then the others... Sorry. And once again. This story is dedicated to VIKKI down in Florida


	8. Dreams come true

Chapter 8: Dreams do come true. 

Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, and the students aporached the front gate. Just as they where about to go in the front gate, Naruto stopped. The rest of the squad stopped to find out why Naruto stopped. Hinata, who had been on Naruto's back getting a free ride, was the first to ask.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She had a hint of hint of suspition but didn't want to say anything.

"Hinata-chan... what... what if I am hated and not allowed in." Naruto said looking down.

"Your the target of a rescue mission remember? So you have to be allowed to be let in. By orders of the Hokage." Kakashi explained. Naruto still didn't like the idea of going through the town loking like this.

"If you want Naruto-kun, we can run through town so now one sees you. If... that's what you are worried about." Said Hinata. Naruto growled slightly since Hinata hasn't blushed once since they found him. He told her to stay the same as she was or else... Naruto got a devilish grin on his face. Kakashi noticed this instantly and looked watched Naruto carefully as he raised his paw. He Slammed his paw so that everyone but kakashi would look at him. Then as soon as everyone looked at him, he used his tail to lift up Hinata's shirt. As soon as he did Hinata squealed and pulled it down. Very embarrased and with a huge blush on her face she was about to smack him.

"N-NARUTO-KUN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!?" Hinata yelled Naruto just smiled.

"I told you not to stop blushing and studdering around me or else I would make you." Naruto said calmly. Hinata held her hand to smack him but then remembered that she did promise to blush and studder around him. By hitting him for that, she would break her promise and their last string which held them together. Although she didn't like the idea... he was allowed to do stuff like that without penalty. Her blush deeped as she closed her eyes ad sighed.

"Y-Your right Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata said lowering her hand and just placing it on his fur. Hinata just laid down in his fur, It was her own fault she knows but it still made her mad to know he could do something like that anywhere. Naruto turned his head to her and nuzzled her. Naruto smiled and licked her cheek.

"I wasn't acually going to blame you if you did hit me. Then again the only other thing I could think of to do you was to pull down you pants which I wouldn't do to you... at least not yet..." Naruto said. Hinata picked her head up from his fur to see him smile. Hinata looked into his eyes which was different because she wasn't used to seeing Naruto's eyes red and split. Kakashi just stared and Naruto looked at Kakashi and stared at him. Hinata then felt a strange presance. She looked behind to see three tails forming behind Naruto. Naruto had them underneath him so that Kakashi wouldn't notice. Hinata looked back at Naruto who as looking back at her. She had that look where you know someone is about to do something.

"Shh. Hang on tight." Naruto warned. Hinata ducked down and grasped his fur tight. Naruto grunted in pain as she grabbed his fur and tugged tight. Hinata closed her eyes then felt a small wind and after only 2 seconds, she opened them to find Naruto behind Kakashi. Naruto had a claw with claws at Kakashi's throat. Kakashi gasped as blood ran down his chest. He looked down and saw that his shirt was covered with blood and more continued come out. Then noticed something odd, the wound was healed. Blood stopped running from his wound.

"I may not have that eye of Ichachi's that allows someone to take you to a place where they can do anything to you for however long they want and it only takes one second in the real world. I do have the next best thing. I can make fatal blows that really do hurt you, but before you can die, it heals itself. You still feel the pain from it as though it was still there. The fox used it to get info out of people by hitting normally fatal blows but they healed. The pain was too great so they spoke." Naruto said. Kakashi felt the heart deep wound still. He swears that he could still feel the blood running down his chest and the tingle and the feeling of loosing blood. Kakashi dropped to his knees. Naruto put his claw down and placed his muth next to Kakashi's ear.

"If I catch you looking at Hinata-chan the same way that you have been just now... The next wound won't heal itself..." Naruto said coldly. Kakashi pulled down his mask to throw up. Kakashi dropped to all fours. Kakashi thought about what he did and what Naruto said as he continued to vomit. Konohomeru couldn't believe that Naruto brought down Kakashi in one hit. Then again Kakashi wasn't expecting it. Naruto looked back at Hinata who couldn't believe that Naruto just hurt his own friend like that. Kakashi sucked it up into a breath. Kakashi struggled to his feet and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry... Hinata-chan..." Kakashi said. He pulled his mask back up and caught his breath.

"It-It's ok Kakashi-senei.. I think Na-Naruto-kun should say he's sorry as well." Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"I don't think that I should need to if he looked at my future wife like that." Naruto said turning back to Hinata. Hinata looked away and her expressio is her 'guily' espression.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked looking at her. Tried to put on a fake smile but it was hard to since she hated the thought of lieing to Naruto. Naruto started to get worried.

"It-it's noth...nothing...Nar-Naruto-kun..." Hinata struggled to get out. Naruto could tell she was lieing.

"What is bothering you Hinata-chan! Please tell me!" Naruto demanded. Hinata was serously struggling to tell him, But part of her was holding back because she didn't want Naruto to leave again.

"It is just that... I cancelled the wedding..." Hinata said looking down.

"I can tell that is not all." Naruto said knowing that Hinata didn't want to tell him.

"Please don't be mad Naruto-kun... but... I..." Hinata choked. She couldn't say it, She tried to say it but just the thought of him leaving her again was making her stop.

"You what! Please say it Hinata-chan!" Naruto said really wondering what the hell she was tring to say.

"Please.. forgive me..." Hinata said breaking out in tears. "But I can't marry you." Hinata grabs a chunk of fur and clenches it."Please don't hate me!" Hinata begged.

"WHY!" Naruto demanded. "WHY!" Naruto demands again. He just watchs her to see what the hell she means.

"While you where locked up... my father meet with the elders and they dissagreed with the wedding. they said if we do continue with the wedding, not only will they not fund it, but they will take everything we have and no longer allowed to carry the Hyuga name. I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I have to marry a Hyuga!" Hinata's waterfall of tears washed through his fur. Naruto's heart grew black with bitter and thoughts of murder.

"How... how could they! First they lock me away and now they DENY ME YOUR HAND! They will pay... THEY WILL PAY!" Naruto yelled. On the word 'pay' winds swept through the gate at high speeds. Kakashi stood in horror as nine tails emerged from puffs of flames. Chakra surrounded his body. He bore his teeth and snarled. Hinata stopped her tears when she saw this horror.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned as his tails continued to grow along with his fur. She was looking at the fox. He was growing so powerful, that the electrons started falling off his fur and banged into each other o causing small lightning bolts to strike all around him. His chakra swirled around him and fused with the lightning Hinata's tears still fell as she saw this sight. The ground cracked and Kakashi reliezed what was going on.

"Hinata-chan! Go tell your family they are in danger hurry!" Kakashi said looking back to where Naruto was. Kakashi didn't see him and looked around frantically.

"You should keep you comments to yourself Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he scratched him in the chest. Hinata stood in horror as it happened so fast. Kakashi was bleeding and somehow continued to stand. As Kakashi's blood fell to the ground, Naruto smirked and went to jump off to his next target.

"Wait Naruto-sama!" Kaksahi said gripping his wound tight. The blood ran through his fingers. He ripped off his mask and stared at Naruto with his Sharingan. Normally if anyone looked into his sharingan, they could faint or die but this was different. He was using all his power to knock him out with one stare. Kakashi smiled.

"Naruto-sama... I have a Mangekyo Sharingan. I am not sure if you know or not but during my time with this Sharingan, I have discovered a way to get around the what Ichachi said. I was hopinh to not use it on you Naruto." Kakashi said activating his Mangekyo sharingan. Naruto smiled.

"So... Kakashi-sensei... it looks like you are wanting to stall me!! I'll kill you!" Naruto said with his eyes turning bright red. What was he doing? She wondered. Why is he doing this!?

"Hinata-chan go!" Kakashi said. Hinata couldn't move. The fox slashed at Kakashi. Kakashi doged, blocked and returned at every chance he got. Naruto got a blood thirsty look in his eye. His eyes became true slits and became pure blood red. Kakashi was struggling just to keep up with his movments. Kakashi could tell he wasn't using his full speed... that was not yet. After about 5 minutes and Naruto becoming enraged, he let out a loud roar that echoed throught the city causing anyone who had lived through the nine tail fox experiance to run in complete terror. Hinata had to do something to stop him she had to think quick because Naruto was oving faster now, much faster then her byakugan could see. Kakashi constintly used his sharingan's special ability to teleport something to a different demention on Naruto but he was too quick, he dodged it. Ever since Deidara's incident, he has never had to use it. It was impossible to hit Naruto. Hinata then nticed it was a clone Kakashi was fighting. She looked for the real Naruto. She noticed a blur in her byakugan. At first she thought she was tearing but noticed it was moving. It was a quick blur but it had to be him. She tracked the blur to right behind Kakashi. She couldn't warn Kakashi. Naruto approached while his clone kept Kakashi busy. After getting about 20 feet away from him, he opened his mouth and shouted.

"Die Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran. Kakashi looked behind him and had a look of terror on his face. Naruto did not swing at him, he aproached and went to devore him. Chomp! (Amine Blood splash and anime dripping of the blood.) The Naruto clone dissapeared and Kakashi's heart raced and his eyes stunned. Naruto's eyes shook in terror as he reliezed what he bit down on. Hinata had gotten in the way and then the hit. She had her arms out straight like a T.

"Please stop this Naruto-kun.." Hinata said closing her eyes in pain. Naruto was afraid of taking his teeth out. Naruto's eyes filled with pain and so did his heart.

"Why Hinata-chan? Why?" Naruto asked. Hinata's tears fell on his nose. Hinata's shirt became dark red with blood.

"Because Naruto-kun, I don't want you to kill. I don't want you to be someone your not. Look at you Naruto-kun! Your tring to kill your own friend.." Hinata said as she felt dizzy but tried to maintain her postion.

"Hinata-chan.. don't you want to be married? Don't you want to be together?" Naruto said without moving his teeth.

"And killing everyone is going to do it? You know as well Naruto-kun, your better then that... your better...then.." Hinata began to fall to her knees. "that.." Hinata said struggling despritly to hang in there. Naruto falls with her to reduce the amount of blood lost.

"Please stop talking Hinata-chan. Save your strength. Please.. I don't want you to die!" Naruto begged. Naruto's eyes filled with tears and his eyes became blue. His eyes became ovals and back to their old self.

Hinata tried to smile but her pain was too great and fell over on her back. Naruto's teeth fell out to see blood emerge from where they where. Naruto looked at the sight as she fell to the ground and blood encircled her. A clump of blood started to run down into the ground. Naruto in a desprate struggle to keep her alive, started to heal her. The wound was healing but not fast enough. He could see that she was reaching her limit to the point where she would die from blood loss. Naruto full blasted his healing process. For every drop of blood that came out, he put more chakra and more hope into healing her. Kakashi aproached her and placed his hands over the bleeding to try to stop it. Kakashi noticed that he had barly not his anything vital, just alot of viens and arteries. the bleeding stopped as Naruto finished healing her.

"Please don't die Hinata-chan!" Naurto said nuzzling her. His heart felt like it was slowly being sliced. How could he have done this to her? Kakashi examined her and noticed that she was not dead. She was too close to it though. He wasn't even sure if she would make it. Naruto lifted his head and made a loud howl in pain. The howl was so loud that the sound traveled for miles. The cry was heard in the sand and leaf village. Naruto howled and kept howling. Kakashi picked up Hinata and went to run to the hospital.

"Put her on my back and hold on to her!" Naruto said cring with tears. Kakashi did as he was told and in less then a second they where at the hospital. Kakashi was amazed at his speed. He could easily give a jet plane a challange. Kakashi ran inside the hospital to check her in. The nurse went to get a streacher when NAruto came inside. At first no one noticed NAruto. They where worried about the girl until one women looked back in frieght as NAruto apporached the crowd in the nine tailed fox form. Tears fell from his eyes. The women tugged her husband's shirt and he looked. He started to studder causing more people to look and so on.. Soon the whole first floor was running around with people. NAruto's ears where sensitive and with everyone yelling and running he couldn't get anywhere.

"SHUUUUT UP AND STAY STILL!" NAruto yelled. And by a miricle everyone covered their mouths and stopped. They where terrified at NAruto. At the same time they didn't want to die.

"If anyone leaves this hospital they will die got it!" Naruto yelled. The people stared as NAruto located the nurse and Hinata. NAruto went to see Hinata but there where people in the way.

"Move..." NAruto demanded. No one moved because they didn't know where to move so he could go to. NAruto got angry.

"LET ME SEE HER!" NAruto yelled. The people backed up clearing a path for him to Hinata. The nurse's eyes grew with frieght as NAruto came closer. Naruto stared at the nurse. She was dieing to run but didn't want to run and die. She looked up at the nine tailed demon.

"Take her inside." Naruto tried to say nicely. "Take her inside.." Beggs the fox. The nurse calms down as she now notices the tears in the fox's eyes. She doesn't believe her eyes as tears hit the tile floor of the hospital. She lets down her guard as she takes a look at the women.

"PLease take her inside nurse..." The fox says to her. The fox colapses. The crowd stares, no longer in pure horror.. but in wondering why is this nine tailed demon begging for someone's life. One of the children finds his way past the crowd and away from his mother. The girl is watched as he aproaches the fox demon. Naruto is cring and wants to have Hinata looked at. Something catches his attention as he feels a tugging. His fur is being tugged by the child.

"Exscuse me.. Mr fox. Why are you cring?" The child askes. Naruto looks at the child. She couldn't be more then 4 or 5 years old. She is looking up at the fox. She has a red bow in her hair. Naruto is curious and gets up and looks at the child. The child tilts her head.

"I am cring because someone dear to me.. has been hurt." Naruto says looking into the child's eyes. The mother of the child is near the back of the crowd and can not see her. She doesn't even notice that she left her side.

"What's your name Mr. fox?" The child askes. Naruto's tears don't stop but the child reminds him of Hinata. She is not afraid, and seems to smirk alot. She has big blue eyes. Naruto looks at the child and doesn't know why he is looking at the child and talking but this force is just keeping him looking at the child.

"Uzumaki.. Uzumaki Naruto." The fox said looking back at the nurse who was treating Hinata.

"My name is Sumaki! Sumaki Akiko!" The child says smiling and closing her eyes. That name shot through him like a bullet.

"Hm? What's the matter Naruto-san?" The child asked. Naruto calms down and shakes it off causing the crowd to back up. The mother of the child gets a quick look at the child and notices it is her child. She tries to push her way through the crowd but is stopped by one guy who covers her mouth and holds her back. The man wispers into her ear.

"Your child may have just saved us all. Leave her alone." The man said holding her back. Naruto looks at this child. He brings his nose closer and sniffs the child. The crowd watches he Naruto conferms she is not HER child. Naruto then looked back at where Hinata was. She was no longer there. He looked back at the child. The child walks over and starts to pet the fox. Naruto likes being pet and tries to put on a smile. Naruto takes a sniff around and locates the mother. Naruto picks up the child with his nose and places her on his back. The child likes the soft fur and smiles.

"Where are we going Mr. Uzumaki?" The child askes. Naruto smiles.

"To your mother who is being held by someone." The fox says. He looks directly at the women who is staring at Naruto. Naruto walks towards the mother who is thinking she is going to get her child back. As he walks throught the crowd the people move out of the way. When they got to the mother the guy had released her and moved away. Naruto bent down to let the girl off. The girl jumped off and ran to her mother. Her mother grabbed the girl and held her. Naruto watched them as they where reunited. Naruto smiled and turned around to leave back to Hinata's side. Before he could walk too far, the mother shouted.

"Kyubi!" Naruto stopped and listoned. "Thank you." The mother rusming said. Naruto smiled.

"I wasn't always bad you know..." Naruto said turning back and walking to where he smelled Hinata. He waited for any news and watched nurses and doctors put things in her, Naruto watched and slupped over to the waiting room, where everyone was a little nervous but the same girl ran up and jumped on his back.

Sorry guys but my computer is going away to get fixed. I managed to pull up chapter 8 out of it though,,, please be pacient guys. I won't have it back for another week.


	9. Friend

Note to all readers. This is one of the author's friends who told me to write chapter 9 in his place because the company was having problems fixing his computer. He thought he would have had it back by now, but it still is in some storage somewhere getting fixed. please, I don't really have much telent in writing, he knows I love to write, but no one ever gave me a chance. He asked me to write something that would keep you guys interested. I only thought of things I have read that people seemed to know about.

I'm sorry you guys didn't like, it so please, i'll delete it and please, understand, he only wanted you to get something. Right now he has no computer, and little way of doing this story. I'm sorry I don't know all the rules of Fanfiction... this way my first time writing. Please don't blame him though. He is calling everyday tring to get back his computer. He doesn't have enough money to go out and just buy a new one. Please, please just read it when he comes back. It will be much better then my story anyway...


	10. 9: Not always what u expect

After a long talk with the true author. I am wiriting down whatever he writes on paper, on to fan fiction. Sorry guys. Here is what the author really thought of for chapter 9.

Chapter 9: Not always...

Naruto sat there, watching her. Staring at her motionless body. His thoughts raced as she lay there. And it was all his fault. HGis sensitive nose could still smell the overwelming smell of blood that night, now a month ago. It had only made him sad and depressed. He watched as his eyes seemed to trail off into distant lands. Lands of rememberance and pain. He could only look on as sun beams flected off her perfect skin. He felt like cring. He always did. For an entire month now, he has sat there, ever since that day, he sat there, waiting to hear the news that she could go home. Home where he would do whatever she wanted for forgivness. She turned slightly and her eyes flickered open. She saw Naruto watching her. She smiled and looked at him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said tring to wake up. Naruto did not respond. His mind was deep in thought about that day. The day when it all began. If only he had more self restraint... he could have prevented this.

"Naruto-kun! Stop it! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" The last word hit him and he quickly responded.

"Gomen. Good morning Hinata-chan." Said Naruto.

"Stop it right now! I'm tired of this! Please." Pleaded Hinata. Naruto heard her pleas and took a look at himself.

"Gomen. I will try better next time." Said Naruto in a depressed tone.

"No! Please stop now!" Said Hinata hating him for this.

"Gomen. I..." Hinata interupted him.

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear it... I want to hear Naruto-kun's voice." Said Hinata. 

"What are you talking about Hinata I..." Hinata interupted Naruto.

"Stop thinking about it. Forgive yourself Naruto please!" Hinata begged.

"Gomen. I can't...Not after what I did to you." Said Naruto with those damn depressed eyes.

"I have already forgiven you Naruto-kun. A month ago. Everyday I wake up and we have the same talk. We fight over the same thing so please Naruto-kun... Please..." Pleaded Hinata who was sad that after a month, Naruto was still moping around acting like it is all his fault. Which it was but she forgave him. But what was he suppose to do? He could never forgive himself. Tsunade healed Hinata herself, but the doctors refused to let Hinata go without more tests and observation. It took Tsunade to move Naruto just so he would leave the hospital at night. Even then Naruto would try to get back in. Usually he did but he kept in the shadows.

"Still being a baby I see. Figures." Tsuande said watching those demonic eyes pass her a glance.

"Oh. Good morning Tsu-" Before Hinata could finish, Tsunade interupted.

"I have a mission for you. I will be honest, only you can do it. It requires killing and infiltrating a fortress. Not exactly easy, but I know you can do it." Finished Tsunade knowing Naruto would reject.

"I.." Naruto started.

"I know what your about to say. I know you want to protect Hinata-chan from everything but if we don't kill these people and ruin their operation, then the leaf will burn." Said Tsunade. "I must admit, they are even strong enough to match a hokage. They are no easy threat." Tsuande said looking at Naruto. Naruto still didn't care. He would protect Hinata with his life.

"No." Replied Naruto watching Hinata onject.

"But Naruto-kun you must protect.." Hinata said tring to get Naruto to do this. AS much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't shake the fact that Naruto needed to be in a fight to have a chance of going back to himself.

"Hold your tears Hinata-chan. I have more." Hinata looked back at Tsunade.

"They sent me this..." Tsunade took out a letter and held it out. "This reads that if we do not surrender you, they will come after Hinata-chan and kill her. We have learned that this letter... Is from the leader of Akatsuki." This perked Naruto's attention. He snapped out of his daze and looked at Tsunade.

"I won't let that happen and you..."

"And I what? I should refuse so I can see the leaf under attack?" Tsunade yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata softly said. Hinata did know what to think or do. What should she do... What could she do? She grew the same expression as Naruto.

"Would you rather everyone dies? Or save everyone... by offering yourself. There will be no escape from their grip. They have done this many times with the demons before."

"Who are you calling a demon?" The fox shouted from Naruto's body. It was a low demonic voice with anger in it. Naruto's eyes turned dark red and the fox's chakra began to swirl around his body.

"Well?" Tsunade demanded. Naruto only intensified his glare at Tsunade. Tsunade only looked at him with the same stare.

"My place is at Hinata-chan's side.. I will not leave her!" Naruto said watching Tsunade.

"It looks like the leaf will burn then. Along with all the noble families." Tsunade said walking out. Right before she stepped out of the door way, she said," Including the Hyugas." Tsunade said leaving the room. Those last words made Hinata freeze in fear. Her whole clan would be destroyed? No. She must not let that happen. At the same time, she didn't want to loose Naruto. It was hard to think about ether loosing Naruto so that her family could be saved OR Loose her family and have a chance of surviving an attack from that group. She laid down her head because she knew the thing she was going to ask og Naruto would devistate them both. Hinata shut her eyes and began to cry. Naruto looked back and moved closer to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan what's the matter?" Naruto asked. Hinata opened her mouth but no words came out. Hinata tried to speak words but as soon as she was about to speak, her heart was struck with a two ton anchor.

"Naruto-kun." She managed to force out inbetween sobs and tears. She gripped the sheets as tight as she could.

"What is it Hinata-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto demanded.

"I...I..." Hinata 's throat choaked. She felt as if she couldn't talk. It was hard. It was like being at his funeral even thought he is right in front of you.

"You want what? Please tell me!" NAruto demanded. These where the words that caused Hinata to say it.

"I want you to sacrifice yourself!" Hinata yelled and cried out knowing what she had just said.

"Y-You want me to what?" Said Naruto in denial about what she had just said.

"I want you to give yourself up." Hinata forced out. Naruto's eyes grew with tears.

"Why... why do you want me to do that? I'll be killed! You will never see me again!" Yelled Naruto. Naruto became slightly more voilent.

"You don't think I know that Naruto-kun!?" Hinata yelled at Naruto causing him to jerk back.

"I know you will be killed but... I can't live with the fact of everyone around is dead. I.. just can't." Explaned Hinata. Hinata bellowed loudly as tears and screams of pain emerged from Hinata. Naruto had a choice but... i was Hinata's wish. To ignore her wish would be against hs code since he made her a promise. He debated for about 10 minutes. He lowered his head and tried to grin.

"Ok... I'll do it for you Hinata-chan. Just... make me a promise..." Naruto said. Tears slowly emerged soon after. Hinata looked up at Naruto and tried to understand what he was saying.

"Anything." Hinata said.

"I... i want you to pray for me everyday. In order to fulfill your promise, i must break my own." _'His own?'_ Hinata thought.

"I must break my promise to become hokage." Hinata bursted into tears again at just the thought of him abadoning his own dreams to serve her. If that wasn't love, then what is? Hinata put her head down and spoke.

"I'll more then pray. I'll... wish for your return." Hinata said hoping to enlighten Naruto. Naruto only shrugged off the notion he was coming back alive. He took a few minutes to prepare himself, and as soon as he was ready, he began to go towards Tsunade who knew he was going to change his mind.

"Alright, this way to your briefing..." Tsunade said. Naruto followed Tsunade, but just before they left, Naruto took one look back at the open door to Hinata's room and a single tear drop fell from his eyes on to the cold damp floor.

The author wanted me to say that he was sorry for this. He says he will continue to write it on paper. I will be writing it just as I see it on the paper. Well, as soon as he brings me the next chapter, I'll update it. "Until then.."


	11. Waiting for you

Ok I am writing for him once again. He told me his computer should be back within the next 2 weeks... so until then I am stuck with this gig... JK.

Chapter 10: Waiting for you...

Hinata had regretted what she had just done. She looked down at her blurry sheets. What had she just done? How could she have just done this? she knew what she just did. She knew that she just forced Naruto to go to his death. She knew of the the akaski's plans for Naruto and they would kill Naruto to get the nine tailed fox out of him. She only wished, she could convince herself she made the right choice. But somewhere, somewhere deep down inside herself, she knew she had made the right choice but... Naruto would be sacrificed. Could she live with that? If Naruto died because of her... could she live with that guilt? To her... no.. she couldn't... She couldn't bare with the fact that Naruto would be gone. After all they had been through, it was hard to let someone you have been after the past decade to die because of you. She tried to move but found it hard to. She noticed how soaked the sheets where from cring. She tried to stop but found it hard to. That night she could not sleep. She could not dream. She could not breath. It was too hard to do anything like that. After all, how could you live with yourself after you know that the person you love is going to die because of you. She was wondering now if maybe everyone in the village was not as important. She lowered her head and closed here eys tight. Knowing what she had done will always live with her. Something soft moved across her face. It wipped away her tears. She opened her eyes and saw fur ing away her tears.

"I always hate it when you cry. It makes me sad." Naruto said with a small grin on his face. Hinata's eyes only filled with more tears. How could he be smiling at a time like this? She burried her head into his fur.

"I don't want you to go. I changed my mind." Cried Hinata.

"I have too. If it is to save your life, then I will gladly... give mine." Naruto said with a sweet tone. Hinata started to cry harder at those words.

"No you won't die. You can't die... They only want the fox right? Then they can just take him out of you right?" Hinata said under a ball of tears.

"Then what? I know where they are, I know what they are doing... they won't let me live."

"They will let you go. After they get what they want, they will let you go."

"I can only hope..." said Naruto.

"Then hope... I will not stop hoping for you to come back... that is what you always taught me, is to never stop hoping, no matter what." Hinata said.

"That's true..." said Naruto smiling. It wasn't a big grin but it was a smile.

"Then hope Naruto-kun. I will be hoping for your return. I will be waiting everyday for you... so please come home..." Hinata said calming down.

"Then I will come back to you." Said Naruto. Naruto shrugged Hinata off of him and laid her back down.

"Now lay down and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Said Naruto smiling down on her. His smile was reassuring. She started to relax.

"Promise?" She said.

"Promise." He said watching her go to sleep. Naruto let go of her and walked towards the door. "Gomen... This is one promise I have to break." He closed the door behind him and didn't look back.

That was three months ago and she hated the fact that he lied to her. When she woke up, she found out that he had already left. She kept her promise to him though. Everyday she would go to the front gate and wait for him. Each day she would hope today would be the day he would return. In the begining, Tsunade and all of Naruto's friends would wait for him with Hinata, but in the past month, hope dimmed. The chances that three months had gone by and he was still alive was small. One by one friends and love ones stopped coming. They encurraged Hinata to stop comming everyday but she wouldn't. She wouldn't stop hoping for his return. She wouldn't. If she did, it was a betrayal.

"He's not comming back." Kiba said to Hinata who stood by the front gate.

"I won't stop waiting and hoping. I gave my word I wouldn't... My word to Naruto-kun..." Hinata said looking out at the empty road.

"Then at least come and have somesome to eat with me." Said Kiba tring to be polite. Hinata turned to him thinking he was hitting on her. Kiba got the impression and quickly covered himself.

"I mean I want you to eat something... it doesn't have to be with me I was just saying." Kiba said. "I mean if Naruto comes back then you will still see him right? I mean going 10 minutes out to eat won't change anything." Said Kiba. Hinata looked back at the road.

"Come on Hinata-chan...Please..." Kiba begged. Hinata was ignoring him. She was going to wait here for him. No matter how long it took.

2 more months past and with Kiba everyday waiting with Hinata and conferting her. Reassuring her that he was going to come back. And Hinata who was sad, found confert in Kiba. When he was there with her she felt something, it wasn't anything like she felt for Naruto but it was a happy feeling. A feeling of joy to be loved like that again. Even though she waited for Naruto, she had a loving feeling towards Kiba. It wasn't love, it was a loving feeling. 1 more month past and still no news of Naruto. Then Kiba asked something..

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at him.

"If he never does come back... and that's a big if.. I was wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend. I mean I had always liked you even when we where 12. I am not saying you have to say yes but I was just wondering if you would. After you and Naruto got together, I was heart broken because I knew that I would never have a chance with you. You never accepted that marrage invite to marry another Hyuga. You put it on hold. I was just wondering though..." said Kiba with a smile on his face.

"I..." hinata didn't know what to say... She had made a promise to Naruto but she had grown fond of Kiba.

"I'm not... sure.." Hinata said watching the road.

"I understand if you don't.." Kiba said watching the road.

"Maybe..." That word slipped out of her mouth... she wasn't sure what to do now. If Naruto came back and found her with Kiba, Naruto would be heart broken... On the other hand, if he was dead he would want her to love again right? To be happy? She wasn't sure, she needed more time...

Days past and still no sign of Naruto in a long time. She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to loose hope. She tried to shake the feeling but it was hard. Half a year with no sign of him was hard. Just thinking that he might be dead was hard... But she nevfer showed it.. never showed that she had those thoughts. After all Naruto Uzumaki always keeps his word...

Later...

"It is getting late Hinata-chan.. let's go home." Kiba said walking back towards his house. The darkness covered her like a sheet. She closed her eyes and began to turn around. As soon as she did, she noticed ANBU and Tsunade running towards her. As soon as Tsunade saw Hinata she stopped in front of her. Kiba also stopped and looked back.

"What is it?" Kiba asked running back towards Hinata and Tsunade.

"We found him..." Tsunade said to Hinata. Hinata's eyes lit up with joy and her body felt alive... She was going to have her Naruto back...

"But we have to hurry! Come on..." Tsunade said dashing out infront. Hinata and Kiba took off after her.

"Why do we have to hurry?" Hinata said trying to keep up with Tsunade.

"Because... he might not make it..." Tsunade said. Hinata's joyful eyes became scared and sad.

"It'll be alright Hinata-chan... he'll make it... We both know he is a stubbern guy..." Kiba said trying to clam down Hinata.

"You got that right. According to reports of the medical units that where there he has substained injuries past nhis physical limit. He has lost alot of blood and os bleeding all over. They followed a trail of blood all the way back to a cavern, which they believe the Akaski where in at one point. We are almost there... One more thing... The blood trail.. it was made six months ago... he has been trying to get back to you Hinata all this time... It looks like he is really stubbern to not keep a promise." Tsunade said stopping at the camp site. The medical ninja crowded around a small tent. The first thing Hinata noticed was a small trail of blood leading away from the camp site. it only went a few feet away before it dissapeared. Tsunade saw her walk over to this site.

"That is where they found his body. Laying right there. They didn't find much on him. Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that there was something strange about this blood trail. Then it hit her. She looked at the village wall from where she was then looked at the blood trail. _'I can see the wall from here but... this blood trail leads away from it.' _She moved closer to the spot where they had found him. She looked around and activated her byakugan. She saw something hidden in one of the trees. It looked like... a small book? She went over to the tree and pulled out the book. In bloody hand prints it said "Naruto Uzumaki Next Hokage!" She opened it and saw it was a journal... She heard something back at the camp site... She ran back to see Naruto struggling to walk. It was Naruto back in human form! She ran over and planted and long and hard hug on him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto hissed in pain. Hinata quickly released her grip and backed away. Naruto walked towards her.

"Gomen Naruto-kun! I forgot about you injuries! I..." Hinata said scared she had just hurt him.

"I missed you too Hinata-chan..." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

"I told you I would be back." Naruto said grasping Hinata and pulling her into a hug. IT hurt Naruto but the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the pain of not seeing her. Hinata's eyes filled with tears.

"And I told you I would keep waiting for you..." She said putting a smile on his face. They held each other for what seemed like a long time. They where reunited once again.

This is what he wrote for the next chapter. He said that you will have to wait until his labtop comes back to get the next chapter.. and I saw reviews that said I was going to delete this story... that's a lie, I never said that.. I ment I was just going to delete chapter 9 which I wrote... and by me I mean the true author of this story's friend. He told me that I should write chapter 9 for him while he didn't have a computer. He wanted it to be updated because he didn't want to loose his viewers. I hope that set it all straight.


	12. 11: IS everything ok?

Sorry for the long delay, no longer a crossover, only demons that look like the aliens from the movie series "Alien".

Chapter 11: Is everything alright?

After getting bandages all over him, he was escorted back to the village where he was placed in a hospital bed and given 24 hour watch. Tsunade wasn't stupid.. she knew that Naruto would be stubborn enough to try to get out somehow and go home. She also had Hinata in there. Having her watching Naruto could cause two effects, one: she could cause him to go home even more, or two: she would convince him to stay. She hoped she would make him stay. She still needed information out of him before he disappeared with her. He was too injured for questions a few hours ago when they found him. They think it is still too early.

"Oh well. I guess they really don't like me healing people better them." Tsunade said to herself. She smiled and laughed a little. _'but still... his injuries where severe. I would imagine, as great a healer as i am, they would still like to check. But there's one thing that puzzled me... how did Naruto escape with all that damage and the blood starts on the outside of the cave? They brought him there to use him right? Then why have him outside? Was he escaping... or did they just try to kill him? I don't know... but...'_ Tsunade was thinking to herself when she was interrupted by a tall doctor with long brown hair. His eyes where a light green and seemed to be in a rush.

"Tsunade-sama." He said bowing before her.

"Yes.. was what is it?" She said sounding her usual self.

"Naruto-sama is currently awake and is healthy enough to answer your questions now.. however, please.. he did just have to go through all that beating, don't traumatize him more than needed." The doctor said bowing and leaving after Tsunade got up. _'That doctor...how would he know that.. I healed him at the camp site, his wounds would be no less then a some simple scraps and maybe a marking or two but.. he knew all about it. I didn't inform anyone of it.. I only requested a hospital bed... something is going on here...'_

Meanwhile...

Hinata smiled as Naruto was talking to her. _'He seems to be doing much better. I'm happy. I mean after all he's been through he's smiling and talking..'_ Hinata thought as Naruto finished what he was saying. Naruto looked at her and smiled as he finished. He seemed to not even mind that for someone who got hurt so bad it took him six months to get back to a village that would have taken any Genin an hour or two. Nothing made sence to anyone. How the hell could he escape... and if he did escape.. did he kill anyone? Did he kill them all? If so then why where no bodies or graves found or anything for that matter. What the hell happened that made them hurt him so bad that he would not be able to defend himself... Maybe it wasn't them at all.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto said knowing something was bothering her.

"What Naruto-kun?" Hinata said quickly trying to disguise that she was thinking deeply. Naruto already caught her though and wasn't about to let her off so quickly.

"What's bothering you? I mean it looks like you have something on your mind..."Naruto said.

"I do but..." Hinata said trying to cover it up quick. I mean she didn't want to pull back memories of something that happened 6 months ago. Though just from stopping and sighing Naruto figured it out.

"You want to know about what happened right? About what happened to me after I left right?" As soon as he asked that she gave that look that made him know he was right.

"So I'm right..."

"I just.. didn't want to make you say something that would make you sad. I mean..."

"You mean you weren't sure if I was ready to say anything yet?" She looked down and nodded.

"Hai..." She felt a little guilty trying to force him to say something for her own curiosity. Naruto sighed and looked at her. He waited until she looked back at him and then began to start.

"6 months ago when I left..." Was as far as he got before Tsunade busted through the door.

"So.. starting the story without me?" Tsunade asked Naruto not expecting a response.

"Yeh it's nice to see you too baa-ch..." Before Tsunade interrupted.

"Come on can we skip the Grandma stuff for once?" Tsunade said. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Alright..." Naruto said looking at Tsunade. She looked as casual as ever. He was severely hurt and she seemed to only have one thing on her mind. Well I guess you can't blame her. She needs to know what the hell happened to him to cause all those wounds.

"Before you start. I want to know what those strange marks I found on you. Those marking where not made by blade or kunai. In fact no weapon of my knowledge fits those wounds."Tsunade said waiting for an answer.  
"I'm waiting.." Tsunade said sounding a little annoyed.

"It started 6 months ago when i left..." Naruto said.

(Flash back)

_'Ok baa-chan told me to go to this spot, where they hell are they!?' Naruto thought as he looked around, he sensed no one or saw anyone. The sun beating down on him for a few minutes mad his skin boil, he fur was think and not meant for this weather. He shrugged it off before when he was with Hinata-chan but now he had really found himself really hot. The trees around him started to die. This part of the forest used to be orochimaru's testing spot for some testing. He wasn't told what but he didn't care. He didn't know why she told him to go to a spot only 13 miles away from the village. It seemed that it was pointless to get too close to the village. Naruto sighed and looked around again. Still nothing. Then.._

_"There you are." A voice said from atop of the tree. Naruto said looking at the ninja on top of the tree. "Do you know how long I have been looking for you? I should kill you right now for making me look for you. But I can't, so let's go. I should at least be able to cut him a few times..." Kisame said that last part under his breath but Naruto with fox ears heard him. He follows him for about 2-3 miles to a underground cavern. As they enter, guards seal the entrance behind them. As it is closing, he take in the sun's warm rays for the last time in a while. He continues to walk with Kisame. Lantern after lantern, rows after rows of them. It seemed like hours that they walked down that long shaft. His sensitive ears caught the water dropping from the cave walls. They were all around him. Seeming to surrounding him. As they went further, smells of iron and of gold ores. The bitter smell of Kisame. IT smelled and tasted a little like fish. Bitter tasting fish. Then a new smell appeared. This one made him stop. He sniffed around with Kisame watching him. Kisame was smiling. There was a small of blood. It was fresh. It wasn't spilled an hour ago but just a second before he smelled it. _

_"What have you guys been killing?!" Naruto demanded. Kisame made a devilish look. _

_"You can smell it. You can figure it out...Since it's going to happen to you.." The last part he mumbled under his breath. Naruto heard it and got worried. Tsunade said that the Akutski where supposed to keep him caged and stuff. He didn't really pay attention. He was sad and was had only Hinata on his mind. He couldn't help but miss her. He couldn't help but want to see her again. There was this feeling of dread. Right now he wouldn't care if he died. The pain in his heart was unbearable. It was like ripping his very soul into two pieces. Clouds of doubt flooded his mind and body. He wondered if he ever leave this place and see her smile. Her warm comforting , it was only a hope. The only things that stood out about this cave is that it went deep and was very damp. It seemed he wanted to just rip off his ears because of all the dripping sounds bombarded his ears. Normally he would never think something like this but, lately, he has been changing. He had changed and everyone though he was a LITTLE more mature but not by much. He had always been an outcast. It still seemed that way. But now it was bearable to deal with. with Hinata and his friends by his side, he felt uplifted. Like he could do anything._

(End of flashback for now.)

"We came to a dark room and.." Naruto was saying before he was cut off.

"I said answer my question first. Your telling me the story. I want to know what those wounds where caused by!?" Tsunade demanded. He could see he wasn't going to tell her about what happened in the beginning without telling her the end.

"Fine. But I want to tell what happened just a brief summary of what happened." Naruto said haggling with his words.

"Make them quick." Tsunade sighed. Tsunade wanted to know the hell was happening. Not what happened to him. She could tell that something happened that caused him to have burns and holes all over him. Naruto started to talk again.

"After a day there. They locked me up in a cage and hooked up machines that drain the fox's chakra. they didn't know I was still there. The cage that I was in only withheld things with demon blood to not enter to exit. That way the Akaski could enter and exit without a chance of me escaping. Then they drained all but little of the fox's chakra. then it happened."

(Flashback)

_It had been a week since they brought him here. The damp mold and 'cave' smells politely entered his nose 24/7 now. At first he was too caught up in Thinking about Hinata and other thoughts to notice. But now that he was tired of thinking he smelled them all the time. Since his chakra was almost completely drained of every last bit, he was weak and barely moved. No one thought it possible that the fox's chakra could run out. But they somehow found a way. After all they had been shoving pills and seals on him saying that 'it is for protection.' Somehow he didn't believe them. _

_"Hey fox!" Kisame yelled from inside the barrior. "Since we have exhausted most of your chakra, enough to fuel our 'experiment.' We don't need you anymore."_

_"I thought that you guys collected the tailed demons for money and treasure." He said weakly._

_"At first. Now we just need their chakra. Since we made enough to fund our experiment, we sucked all their chakra out and killed them. Now..." He said pulling out his sword from it's wrapping. He smiled._

_"Now... THIS IS WHERE YOU..." He said raising his sword high above his head and sending it straight down before stopping to Itachi's voice._

_"Wait." Itachi said moving closer to kisame. He was moving fast. "We need you. Something is wrong with one of our members." Itachi said. staring at the kitsune. _

_"Then why did you stop me? I could have killed him instantly and went back with you." Kisame said not knowing Itchi was talking to Naruto._

_"Not you. Him." Itachi said looking down at Naruto. He feared that they where tricking him into killing him in a 'cleaner' way. He didn't know what to do. _

_"If you do this for us, leader has decided to let you go." Itachi said now with an Intense gaze. He could tell that leader's decision he thought was bad. It was clear in his eyes. Those pools of hate had reinforcements._

_"And what...what would I have to do?" Naruto said weakly. Itachi stood there silent as if he did not want Naruto to know. _

_"You are expected to fight whatever comes out of the portal we made." Itachi said seeming to ask such a weakling to fight. Itachi then pulled out a needle and before Naruto could see what was in it, he was stabbed with liquid poured into Naruto and seemed to feel like his strength was returning. At the same time he held in the pain he was feeling. After all the liquid was drained, Itachi removed it and saw that the wound closed quickly. _

_"This medicine I injected with you with is similar to the hero's water. Almost the same exact properties..except that it is 20x stronger then the hero's water and it is a highly likely you will die." Itachi said watching as the fox got up from his small bed. _

_(End of flashback.)_

"They took me to the portal and I saw a few men with something on their face. It was like a giant spider that stuck onto their face. One beast slowly stuck it's head out. It was very black and had a weird shaped head " Naruto sighed. Naruto starts to choke on his words. "Then once the creature saw me it attacked. It was fast. Then... then it opened its mouth... and therein it's mouth... It was like tiny fangs." Naruto said his last words softly. He felt like he couldn't speak anymore. If he had been paying attention to himself he would have realized that he was crying.

"Naruto-sama, mind telling me now what really happened..." Tsunade said insisted

"It is! Even after I killed a lot of them, there just seemed to be more. The swarmed all over the cave. There was one thing that was strange. After I ran out of the cave, they followed me. They did not attack but did follow me. Even when you guys where healing me, I saw them following me."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said weakly. Naruto looked over to the tears and fears in her eyes. We wondered if he had scared her. He was about to open his moth when he heard a familiar hiss behind him. Tsunade looked around but didn't see anywhere. Then the lights went out in the hospital. Tsunade tried to stay calm. Two ANBU ran through the door.

"Tsunade-sama!" One of them said. His voice filled with freight and fear.

"What is it? Are we under attack?" Tsunade quickly asked.

"No Tsunade-sama. But the power was cut. We don't know what's going on." He responded.

"Is everyone ok?" Tsunade asked. This was becoming a bit too Suspicious about Naruto's story. Before he could respond a scream was heard.

"MONSTER! MONSTER!" A nurse screamed before running past the room.

"Get everyone out of here!" They heard a doctor yelled. The chaos was causing pacients to scream and shout. Tsunade looked back at Naruto.

"Hurry we have to get out of this building." She said as she looked at the ANBU in front of her. AS she looked back at Naruto, she noticed a change of his face. It was sudden ad it was friegting. Even to her, what was Naruto scared of?

"Naruto that includes you!" She said walking over to him. At this time she saw Hinata tring to move further from Naruto.

"What's the matter Hin.." She stopped when she felt something drop on her shoulder. Her imidiate reflex was to move. She didn't see anything. She felt her shoulder where some of the substance had fallen. It was sticky. She then heard a hiss. The hiss was dark and low. It seemed to strike terror into her. The dark figure that loomed over Naruto made it's decent next to him. It bared its teeth at Tsunade and Hinata. Naruto was in complete shock. The demon that he was forced to fight at the cave, was here. He remembered the yelling of everyone inside. The yelling of fear and horror. The horror itself, was next to him. Before he knew it, the creature attacked Hinata. It flew at her like a rock, bringing her down hard. Screaming and fighting for her life, she started trying to get it off. The creature was too strong. It pinned her down. She turned her head and closed her eyes, lashing about. At that moment, she could feel the creature crushing her arms. Tsunade was fighting two of them off, and couldn't use her kunai or any jutsu that required them to get hurt. Then, all went quiet.

"STOP!" Naruto cried. He was being hurt. The creatures stopped. They turned towards him and tried to see what was wrong. Hinata's attacker, got off her and left her in a state of fear.

"Hinata-chan.. please.. don't hurt Hinata-chan... " He begged them. The creatures seemed to liston. They seemed to be interested in what Naruto was saying. To what he was thinking, to what he was feeling.

Hinata regained her posture and slowly started to realize that these dark dragons where listoning to Naruto. Why? She did not know. But at this point, she just wanted to be next to Naruto and cling tight to him. Hoping that it was all a bad dream. It made her run and crash into Naruto in his bed. Naruto didn't even have time to look at her before she was clung to him. She was clinging to him for dear life. He felt his shoulder becoming wet. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to think about what just happened. Before she knew it, he had wrapped his arms around her. And it seemed to her, all her cares melted away into his shoulder, where her damp tears where laid to rest. Where her sarrows seeped in to the fabric.

"What's going on Naruto?"

"I don't know."

End of chapter.


	13. The boy who refused to die

Nvm with the sequel just decided to continue this story. No longer a crossover either only look like aliens from the movie series "Alien"

Chapter 13:The boy who refuses to die.

Naruto's entire body swarmed with chakra. "Fox what are you…" Before Naruto could finish tentacles of red chakra bursted out of his body. Naruto screamed louder than ever before. The red tentacles grabbed and surrounded every black serpent in the area and killed them without spilling their blood. The serpents fell to the floor motionless. Hinata shakes at the sight at one of their corpses and jumps when it starts moving again. Tsunade looks around and notices the other serpents standing up.

"They are all now under my control." A demonic voice speaks from Naruto's body. His eyes slit and red chakra pouring from every pour. Hinata looks at the half transformed Naruto. His eyes screaming for blood lust and his body steaming powerful threatening red chakra. Tsunade refuses to sit back and watch this. She runs and jumps at Naruto with her fist clutched.

"Wake up damn you!" Tsunade yells as she comes within inches of his face but it stopped in mid air by only one chakra ear over lapping his face. Hinata knew of lady Tsunade's power punches and how they can bring anyone to their knees but to stop that with pure chakra? The fox tailed Naruto growled and lightly tossed her back. Tsunade knew that the fox tailed Naruto was holding back since he didn't hurt her or toss her back with a ton of force. Tsunade stood in awe of the power of the nine tailed demon. 'Is… this the true power of the nine tailed fox?' Tsunade thought. Ino quickly came rushing into the room. Seeing Naruto covered in red chakra she thought of something she normally would never do. She made a few hand signs then yelled at Naruto

"Ino wait!" Tsunade tried to plead.

"Forgive me Naruto!" Ino placed her hands together in a square. "Mind position jutsu!!"

"No!" Tsunade said too late.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Ino quickly looked around. "What the hell is going on? I'm not in control of Naruto! But I'm not outside either.

"HOW DARE YOU!" a thundering voice boomed all around her. Ino closed her eyes and her body started shaking in terror. As she opened her eyes she tried to regain her confidence.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Ino demanded. Reaching for a kunai she no longer had. She looked around to see she was in a corridor. "Damn it. I'm in his mind but its split up. I have to find the right door to him before it is too late."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU SEE NOTHING!" The voice boomed throughout the hall. Ino shook at the power of the boom. She opened doors everywhere trying to find Naruto's control. Every time she opened and door, she saw memories. Most where painful and cause her to cry or feel pain. Some so painful she fell to her knees as images filled her mind. She closed one of the last doors in the hallway with her arms around her chest, as if she had been severely injured. "GET OUT BEFORE I WON'T LET YOU!" and voice boomed. It was definitely closer and she opened the next door to be lunged at by a bright red fox shaped figure. She dodged barely with some injuries. She got up with the nine tailed fox himself staring her down. "I… WARNED YOU!" he said lunging at her again. She jumped inside the room he came out from and closed the door quickly. Only to find he paw come through the door. She started running away from the door and found Naruto himself surrounded in red lighting. Ino stood shocked at the sight. He was being torn apart by it. Screaming and …. Crying? Ino never saw Naruto cry in pain before. Ino never heard of anyone hearing or seeing Naruto cry in pain before.

"Naruto!" Ino screamed at him. No use, he was screaming too loud for him to hear. Ino tried running closer to him but was cut off by the nine tails. Ino clenched her teeth then shouted in demand, "What the hell is going on with him? Are you doing this to him?" She yelled at the creature. "Answer me!"

"You are stupid aren't you?" the nine tailed fox answered harshly.

"What was that?" Ino said in protest.

"You barge into my mind, refuse to leave then have the nerve to demand things of me. You are in MY mind little girl."

"Who the hell are you calling a little girl?"

"I should rip you limb from limb. However, me and Naruto share the same mind now so I can not harm his friends. And to answer your question I am doing this to him and I am not doing this to him."

"Try using a real response."

"His body is being ripped apart by my demonic blood. His mind and mental status are unchanged other then the extreme pain he is in."

"So what the hell is going to happen to him?" Ino demanded once again.

"IF he survives the demonic blood… nothing other than me and him now share the same blood."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then his mental and physical form die." The fox responded in a harsh tone.

"Then who is controlling him right now? Cause there are many people who could get hurt if they don't…" Ino was cut off by the fox glaring at her.

"Naruto is controlling himself right now. My blood is ripping his body to pieces and altering him. Everyone in the hospital is in danger. Get them out and get out of our head and I might just spare you."

"Why do you care about civilians? I thought you where and demon?" a thundering amount of force rumbled the area as the fox bore his teeth and slammed a paw into the ground.

"SILENCE!" After a few seconds. "I care for people who do something for me. I want to kill those who betray me. No one in this hospital has betrayed me. Meaning that I don't want to see them dead. Truth is I don't care what happens to them but I am not killing people who don't deserve it. Not leave." The fox turned away from Ino and started walking away. Ino released her jutsu and fell with a crash to the floor. She grabbed her head and struggles to her feet. Tsunade had her back turned to her directing people out. She turned around to Ino and helped her up.

"Get everyone out of here except Naruto." Ino said.

"Why not Naruto?"

"Demonic blood is …" Ino used a lot of chakra to penetrate Naruto's mind let alone stay in it for awhile.

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yea." Ino said weakly.

"Damn." Tsunade said asking for a cart out of the hospital "I need two cart for these girls and get the machines out of here as well. We have a little time before …" Tsunade ducked as one of the serpent bodies flew towards her. It flew past her and into Naruto's body. Tsunade (not good with hiding it) was scared beyond belief. Her body was shaking and could barely move until a medic placed a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was alright. She snapped out of it and was told everything other then Naruto, Ino, Hinata and herself where out of the hospital. She grabbed the two girls. Hinata, who was scared out of her mind right now, started screaming.

"NO! NARUTO! NO!!!" As she was dragged out of the hospital. Tsunade ran back inside against medics orders. She ran past the debris and other rubble to Naruto's room where his body was still being torn apart. Blood was everywhere but she shook it off and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"Listen to me you little brat. If you are going to do this then get into the forest otherwise you could kill everyone, including Hinata. DO YOU WANT THAT!? HUH?" she yelled into his face.

"No…" He strained to say. Tsunade places a hand on his.

"We both know what is going to happen next. So get far away from the village before that happens. And if you survive…" Tsunade said straight into his eyes. "Then come straight to me. So I will know you are safe my grandson." She placed a kiss on his forehead and ran out of the room. She watched as a flash of red bursted out of the hospital room and into the forest. Moments later the entire village was being shook by a large orange thundering blast from miles away. An orange light swept through the village, only lighting it up. Hinata's screams for Naruto couldn't be heard by the roar of the explosion. Tsunade clenched her eyes and felt her heart sink. Tears streamed down her face. 'Only a few tears. Damn it Naruto… in a few years I was going to let you have my job!' Tsunade opened her eyes to see the orange light fade into the distance. Hinata grew silent. Sakura walked up to Tsunade.

"What happened lady Tsunade?" Tsunade stood silent. Ino approached her.

"Yea what happened?" Ino asked not wanting to hear bad news. Tsunade turned to them with tears in her eyes and they knew. Their hearts sank and knew that Naruto was dead.

"Prepare funeral arrangements for him and have ANBU find whatever remains of him." Tsunade said barely holding in tears. Some people whispered nasty things and some wanted to cheer but didn't. Tsunade heard these and clenched her fist in rage and put a hole through a stone wall. She turned to the citizens of the Leaf and with rage in her eyes scorned them.

"What was that?" She screamed."Naruto was a damn fine Ninja who have his life for this village and died for it. Instead of killing us all with him, he ran into the forest to die alone so we would not have to. I pass a verbal law here today that ANYONE who speaks ill of him WILL be dealt with! Is that understood?" The people just nodded and some said yes. Tsunade knew some people wouldn't listen and would do it in secret but now she didn't have to hear that her grandson was spoken ill of. "Now go to your homes and thank Naruto that you're still alive."

Upon the coming days Tsunade barely spoke to anyone until the door flew open 3 days later…

"Lady Tsunade!" The ANBU leader yelled running through the door. Tsunade looked up from her stacks of papers that she had to do and was still had blood shot eyes from mourning.

"So you found his body… when does it…"

"No my lady." The ANBU leader said watching her response go from bad to good.

"What?"

"We have been analyzing the blast sight." He handed her the records. "While it is true that that is where the explosion from Naruto came from, our experts concluded that the blast was caused by and extreme amount of chakra expansion and release at once. On top of that there were no traces of Naruto Uzumaki anywhere within the blast radius or outside."

"Meaning that…"

"Meaning he is still alive ma'am." Tsunade looked over the papers once again and stood up behind her desk.

"I want you to go gather up the following people AT ONCE!" The ANBU leader nodded." After the names were given the ANBU leader summoned all the members that he was told to. Then headed back to the blast site.

"You asked to see us Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked walking in with Hinata, Ino, and all of Naruto's other friends including Temari who was here by herself on Diplomatic relations with the sand village.

"As you know tragedy struck our hearts in the past couple days with the death of Naruto. Apparently this is false." Everyone nearly bombarded her with looks and shock. "That stubborn brat is refusing to die. So you mission is simple. Bring back Naruto as swiftly as possible. If he is injured make sure you get approval from Sakura before moving him. Shikamaru I am putting you in charge."

"Right." He said without once saying anything about this mission being a drag.

"And Shikamaru, don't come back without him. He's my grandson."

"For real? Cause I know you call him that but…"

"It's true. At first I only called him that because he reminded me of my son but … he is my grandson. So I am making this an S rank search and rescue. Find him at all cost!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted together. Hinata was restraining herself from running out and finding him herself.

"I want everyone to meet at the front hate within 20 minutes."

"Right." Everyone but Hinata said it at once. Hinata was delayed in saying it. They all left but Shikamaru staid behind.

"Lady Hokage."

"What is it?"

"What if we find someone else investigating the area in search of Naruto?"

"If hostile, attempt to repel. If I don't hear a peep from you in a day then I will send out some Joinin from the village to find you. If friendly, such as the sand village, get their assistance…" Putting a stare over to Temari who stayed in the corner.

"I see what I can do." Temari said walking out.

20 minutes later…

Shikamaru stood in front of the teams that would go find Naruto.

"Alright we will split up into 4 teams. Kiba and Sakura go together, Hinata and me, Ino and Shino and Ten Ten and Neji. I want to make sure that Naruto is found. If you are engaged in battle by a hostile force, you will use these methods. Fight if able but if you can't win then return to the leaf and report for reinforcements. I say this cause we will all be split up so we will be prime targets. If we can get reinforcements then we stand a chance. Me and Hinata will stay behind at a base camp that we will make before the search outside the village. Anyone falling back for reinforcements must past through the camp. It will be rigged with traps so be careful. Now let's get started…

"RIGHT!"

End of chapter. Write reviews!!


	14. The search Continues

Chapter 14: The search continues.

The run starts to set as the group arrives a small clearing outside the blast radius (probably made from the blast) Shikamaru stops the group to set up a base camp.

"We will start searching in the morning. Remember that ANBU are in the area so ask for ID before attacking."

"Right." The group says as they set up tents. Hinata walks over to Shikamaru.

"What do you want Hinata-chan?" Shikamaru asks not even looking at her.

"How did you know it was me?" Hinata asked.

"Cause I knew you would have a problem with staying behind and not being in the search, am I right?" Shikamaru said finishing up his tent.

"Yea. I want to be out looking for Naruto-kun as well and…"

"Listen I know you do but you have to trust me ok? I need you back here because I need you to keep an eye on the search groups because you will be the one who will tell me if any of the search teams find Naruto-kun or an enemy. You are too important to have here then anywhere else. Understand?" Shikamaru said looking back at her.

"Uhuh…" She didn't like it but she would have to suck it up. She turned around. Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her.

"Hey, we will find him. He is a stubborn guy. He's probably resting up to come back to the leaf in some cave. Don't worry alright? So why don't you do the same so we can find him tomorrow."

"Thank you." Hinata said walking away and having a bit more faith.

"Well I never heard you be that nice before…" Temari says behind Shikamaru.

"Yeh well I don't know what she is going through. It could help her in searching it may not. Either way I need her back here to help me and her being down doesn't help anyone."

"Well that's still very sweet of you." Temari says with a smile on her face.

"Like you know what sweet is…" Shikamaru says with a smirk on his face. Temari laughs at his remark.

"Well it doesn't matter. Either way don't forget our promise."

"Yeh… yeh… don't be such a girl and hold me to everything I say."

"Then don't be such a guy and 'forget' them." Temari says walking away.

"Women…" Shikamaru says under his breath. The group rests the night and first thing in the morning sends a letter back to the Hokage telling her they have started the search. Shikamaru gathered everyone around the burnt out fire. "Alright listen up. Naruto-sama is out there somewhere. He is our comrade and most of all, our friend. So let's give 200% on this. Hinata-chan is staying back with me so that I can get a fix on your location and if you found anything. If you find him remember to not move him. Make a lot of noise so that the other teams can assist and Sakura-chan can assist in checking him out before he is cleared to be moved. Bring him straight here. You all have your areas to search. Now find him."

"Right." The groups said running off in different directions. Shikamaru sighed and looked over at Hinata who was worried about him.

"Do you really think he is alive Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked him.

"He is stubborn and because of the fox inside him, he is hard to kill. Also knowing how lazy he is, I'd say he is over sleeping in a cave and gonna wake up later today and head to the leaf. That's my thought anyway." He said walking over to the burnt out fire and sitting next to it. 'at least… that's what I hope you are doing Naruto-kun...' Shikamaru thought. Hinata left to set up a few traps leaving Shikamaru to think.

)))))))))))) Ino and Shino

"I think we shoulder split up so my bugs can cover more ground and you can search the caves and other hiding areas. I'll keep a bug on you so I know where you are." While Ino didn't like the thought of bugs on her it was for Naruto so she hesitantly nodded and split up. Shino stopped and spread his bugs all over the forest in the area. Since he knew where Ino was going he could spread his bugs were she was passing and in other directions. Ino running through the trees and looking all over the place decided to go a different way. She felt a pulse inside her head. It was strong enough to make her loose her balance and fall off the tree. She then heard a weak voice.

"Help me." In a weak voice.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you Naruto-kun?" Ino yelled in the area.

"Please help me!" The voice kept pleading.

"Just tell me where you are! I promise I'll help you just tell me where you are!" She continued to yell into the empty forest. The pulse was her only clue to where he was. She had to follow the pulse in her head. It got weaker as she move one way. She turned around and felt it get stronger. 'It has to be where he is.' She felt the pulses get stronger. 'when I was in his mind, he must have done something to connect with me.' The pulses became stronger and she saw a waterfall. Ino thought he heard Naruto talk of a waterfall in one of his stories before. 'I remember…'

(Flashback)

"_I swear guys I saw this girl. She was dancing with flawless chakra control in a waterfall!" Naruto explained as he devoured his bowl of ramen. _

"_Yeh right. Like any girl would dance for you…" Ino said crudely to him. _

"_I swear she was really pretty. "_

"_Uhuh… why don't I believe you? Maybe cause it never happened…" _

"_I-I think he is telling the t-truth…" Hinata said eating her ramen a few seats down._

"_Hinata-chan… you would believe anything Naruto says. My experience tells me only like one of every five stories he tells is remotely true. The fact that a girl danced naked in front of him is one of his tall tales."_

"_I swear it happened!"_

"_D-Did you really think she was pretty?" Hinata asked shyly._

"_MORE THEN! Man… if I could only see her again."_

"_Just eat your ramen, and if you shut up I'll pay your bill too." Ino said wanting to hear silence._

"_Alright…" Naruto said unable to resist free ramen.  
_

(end of flashback)

'This must be it.' She felt the throbbing in her head get harder as she approached the waterfall. 'No doubt… Naruto-kun is in there.' She walked behind the waterfall to find a small cave. 'This cave was made… not natural. He must be in here' She moved deeper into the cave where it was hard to see. 'If I only had something to light up this path I'd be fine.' Ino could barely see anything but the cave wasn't very damn anymore. She could still hear the waterfall. "Shino-kun's bug… go get Shino-kun and bring him here. Tell him to bring something to light up this place." The bug flew out of her collar of her shirt and zoomed off. She noticed something… the pulses stopped. "Oh no don't tell me I went the wrong way…" Silence. "Aww damn. All this way for nothing." She started to walk back when she heard very raspy breaths from deeper wthin the cave. She turned around to notice a small orange light appear. It was very dim but very noticeable in the dark cave. It turned and beyond that was the light. She wasn't sure she was ready for what was beyond the corner. She could hear him struggling with his breaths as if he were very old. Ino stood near the corner not wanted to see if Naruto was badly hurt. She didn't want to see him like that. "Naruto-kun is that you?" Only the breaths where heard. "Naruto if that's you we have a whole rescue team here to help you." Still nothing. "Hinata-chan is here." She heard coughing… more like gagging to speak.

"No…" Naruto said very weakly. "She… can't … see… me…" Naruto could barly speak. Ino really didn't want to turn the corner and have nightmares on what she saw.

"She is very depressed without you. She hasn't even trained in the past 3 days. Or left her room until this search party was organized."

"You… don't… want… to…see…me….either." Naruto said.

"I…" Ino knew that was true but didn't want to say it.

"Don't… lie."

"I can't bare the thought of how bad you look. I know it is selfish of me but please understand. It is hard for me to even hear you like this. I just don't want to turn the corner and find you…" She went silent.

"Imagine…Hinata…seeing….me…when…you…can't."

"Are you…"

"Yes…" Ino broke out in tears. Just listening to him barely cling to breath.

"Please… promise me…." Naruto stirred and coughed violently. "Just say… I'm dead…" Naruto gasped for breath as he felt tons of pain throught his body.

"Can… I see you?"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I won't lie to her about you being dead unless I see you for myself."

"No. Just… tell… her." He said dimming the light to almost nothing. She turned the corner and saw a figure she could barely make out. It was a lot taller then Naruto. She took a step closer to step in something. She slowly put her hand down and felt the liquid.

"Naruto-kun…. This is…"

"My blood. Please tell her…" She saw his figure move away. Ino walked through his pool of blood and grabbed something that belonged to him. He turned around and looked at her. His now glowing orange eyes scaring the crap out her.

"Naruto-kun…" she said softly staring into his eyes.

"The demonic blood of the fox turned me full demon. I can transform into the old Naruto but eventually it would end and my demon formed would be exposed. I could never let Hinata-hime see that. Even if it means she thinks I'm dead. Do you understand now?" Naruto said gently removing her arm from him.

"When will you return?" Naruto started walking further in the cave.

"Never." Ino ran after him and felt and heard the pools of blood her feet went through.

"Wait Naruto-kun. Wait!" Ino said stopping him. He looked back at her."Then at least tell her yourself. Don't have me say it. What is the harm of that? Tell her Naruto-kun."

"I… can't."

"Why not? I'm looking at you and your fine."

"You havn't seen me yet. You only see my outline." Naruto turned around and was about to continue walking away.

"Then show me!" Ino said hastily . She really didn't but she didn't have a choice. "Show me…" Ino said again this time he turned around and walked towards her.

"Ino-chan…"

"Show me Naruto-kun." His eyes poured hate for himself down upon her. She just resisted it.

"Alright but you have to come in a little deeper. Shino will be here soon and I don't want everyone seeing me like this." He started turning away.

"No, let's go outside and I can see you there."

"But i…" Ino grabbed what she hope was his hand and pulled him.

"No buts let's go…" Ino was strong but not that strong. He started walking with her. Soon they both found the cave entrance. "See only a little bit more and I will see you." Naruto started seeing the light for the first time in days. Naruto pulled away from Ino and started dashing back to the rest of the cave. Ino sighed and continued walking out of the cave. "Guess I have no choice then. I'll have to get Hinata-chan over here." Ino walked past the waterfall and outside. Naruto dashed to the waterfall and flew out of it. Causing Ino to turn her head and Naruto stopping in front of her. Naruto was completely black furred with streaks that made it shine, but standing on four legs and yellow-green/acid color marks all over his skin. Nine tails blowing in the breeze and flames coursing out his paws and tails. He had been infused 100% with the demonic blood and the nine tailed fox. Ino started at her former human friend and her jaw dropped. It was Naruto's now form.

"Please… you can't let her see me like this."

"You're…" Ino said backing up. His eyes where gleaming orange and disappeared behind his eye lids.

"I can never return to the village. Even if I wanted too…" Naruto said having his tails lay on the ground.

"Can… I touch you?" Ino asked still very much afraid but wanted to see what his fur felt like. Naruto nodded and Ino slowly approached him. Naruto suddenly started growling with intensity. Ino backed off. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We are sourrounded by people. They are hiding themselves from my eyes." Naruto closed his eyes. "Then I'll use my true eyes!" Naruto's eye hids opened to a bloody red colored slit. A small wave of force (just from the eye lid forced open) caused the trees to shake and having Ten Ten, Kiba and Shino fall out. All three of them scrambled to their feet . Naruto growled at them as his body began releasing black chakra.

"Damn, what is that thing?" Kiba yelled throwing a kunai at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged with no effort. His speed was un matched. Kiba saw Ino behind the Fox demon. "Come on Ino-chan, I'll distract it!" 'it…it…' Naruto could hear over in his mind.

"It's Naruto-kun you stupid dumbshit!" Ino yelled. Running over to Naruto to check on if he got grazed by the kunai or not. Ino looked in between the fur to find nothing. Just more acid colored burns across his skin.

"No way!" Kiba yelled in return. None of the three believed her until they saw the fox demon exmine him. "Hey no hard feelings right Naruto-sama?" Kiba said relizing Naruto could kick his ass way to easy in this state. He tried adding a laugh but Naruto snarled at him. Kiba took a few steps back and was about to start running until Ino talked to Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, you can kill him whenever you want. But for now let's go back to see Lady Tsunade-sama and…" Naruto jumped back and landed on all fours. His fur fumed ckakra.

"I can never go back!" Naruto yelled. Tears fell from his eyes. "Never like this." As he turned around he heard a firmilar voice.

"Naruto-kun…" A weak voice spoke from the bushes. Naruto stood frozen. 'No…'

End of chapter 2. Next chapter coming up. With battles!


	15. No more running

Chapter 15: No more running.

Hinata emerged from the bushed teary eyed and shocked to see Naruto in a fox form. Naruto couldn't move. Ino watched Hinata as she slowly made her way closer to Naruto.

"Is that you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked getting closer. Everyone stood silent, even Shino. "Naruto-kun if that is you then answer me… please!" Hinata begged coming almost into arms reach of him. Naruto couldn't face her. 'Just say you hate me and go away… It will make things go a lot smoother.' Hinata touched his back. Instantly sending a nervous reflex to jump a little. Hinata screamed a little and looked up at the black fox that is now Naruto. Kiba and Shino helped her up and Naruto took a small look back at her before starting to walk away. "Wait!" Hinata yelled getting to her feet. "I'm alright." Hinata said to Kiba and Shino who backed off a little. Hinata closed her eyes and summoned the courage to walk closer to the strange beast. Naruto kept walking. "Wait please!" Hinata begged as he was getting closer to the cave entrance. Ino couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Ino yelled at the black fox. Naruto knew she was angry and thought of the only reason why she was mad at him. "Don't you dare walk away!" Ino said jumping in front of him. Naruto stopped and looked away. "Hinata-chan is trying to talk to you. Why don't you answer her?" Ino demanded. She let only a second go by before he tried to force an answer out of him. "Why aren't you answering her?"

"I can't look at her…. Cause… I'm scared." Naruto said honestly. Ino knew he was. Hinata continued walked towards him. Naruto heard her and tried to get around Ino who was blocking his way. "Move." Ino instead held her arms open to further block. Hinata's hand rolled over his fur as she made her way to his head. Naruto liked it but was more scared then happy at the moment. She walks in front of him. His eyes stray for a moment before he looks into her eyes. Hinata looks into the once boy lover that was hers. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she flung herself around his neck.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" Hinata cried into his fur. Naruto placed his head across her back. Ino was getting teary eyed as well at this sight. Naruto heard ninja coming at them with familiar scents but they weren't friendly.

"Everyone get out. Sound ninja!" Naruto yelled carefully backed away from Hinata. Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her away.

"Let's go!" Hinata looked back at Naruto.

"Get her the hell out of here. They are after me. I'll hold them off." Naruto said looking at Hinata. Hinata's eyes swelled up with tears.

"Isn't that touching…" Said the snake eyed man. Naruto's fur stood on end with anger. Naruto stared deep into his slit eyes. Ino stood petrified. Naruto created two clones from his body which grabbed Ino and Hinata , who was yelling no and kicking, with their mouths as Shino and Kiba followed the clones back. Naruto knew they would be safe. Orochimaru, tayuya and Kabuto stood above him. "Tayuya… I will leave him to you." She kneeled down before him and put her flute to her lips. "And Tayuya…" She looks up at him. "you will either kill this demon or die by his hand or mine… choose you own fate." Orochimaru said then looking back at Naruto. "Don't look so mad Naruto. She knew her fate the moment she joined me. Though she has a habit of failing me." Orochimaru said glaring down at her once again. Naruto saw her into her eyes. Orochimaru laughed and turned around. "Oh, and Naruto" He turned his head to watch his expression. "you always pick the cute ones don't you?" Naruto leaped up at Orochimaru and slashed him in two. Mud splattered all over his coat. A mud clone… He put his smell in the mud so it would really smell like him. Tayuya started playing her flute and Naruto was caught in her trap. Naruto shook the mud off his coat and broke the genjutsu at the same time flinging mud all over Tayuya. She wiped mud off her face to find she was in his genjutsu. She looked around and tried to release the genjutsu. Nothing. She put the flute to her mouth to use her jutsu to try and find him then her arms got stiff. She couldn't move her arms or fingers. The black demon fox appeared in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing to me shit bag!" She demanded as she got pissed off. She tried to subtly release the cures mark.

"Release your curse mark." Naruto said staring into her eyes. She smiled.

"Gladly tree humper." She said as her curse mark enveloped her body. She felt her power increase and then tried to release his jutsu. She looks around. "What the…"

"You can't beat me." He said releasing his jutsu. She jumped back and into another branch. She closed her eyes and started playing. After a few seconds she re-opened her eyes to find his orange slitted eyes 1 foot from her. She jumped back while playing and watched him disappear. 'damn he's fast!!' She thought as she looked around for him. She then turned around to find him right there, sitting on the branch behind her just watching her. She summoned her chakra demons which attacked him. His eyes opened slightly and a force wave bursted them into nothing and sending her back through a few trees and landing on her ass. She picked up her head up. She saw those eyes watching her just inches from her face. She went to put her flute to her mouth but his paw slammed her arm into the tree. She felt his power overwhelm her as she screamed in pain. She bore her teeth and watched as she knew she was no chance for him. She turned her head away from him.

"Kill me. Obviously Orochimaru knew I was going to die from you. You are faster, stronger, and your chakra feels unlimited. Obviously he wanted you to kill me. So just do it already." Naruto saw her eyes like they were before. He may be demon but he was still Naruto.

"I'll give you two options."

"I'll take whichever kills me faster…" She said looking him in the eye.

"One is to beg for death and I'll kill you for attacking me or… you can live and…"

"What don't have the balls to kill me? Come on you can't be that weak right? Don't tell me I just gave up to a weakling?" She kept ranting on and on. Naruto grew impacient with her and slammed his other psw into her chest just below her neck.

"Listen to me. Either you die right now or you swear you loyalty to me and I let you live. Orochimaru will kill you if you go back to him. So decide." She looks into his eyes.

"Why would you spare me. I lost to you. Why the hell would you do that shit?"

"Because you deserve a second chance or would you rather die?" Tayuya just snarled and thought about it.

"Fine… I'll swear my allegiance to you. Orochimaru would kill me anyway. So either I live as your… wait… I'm not like a slave or something right?" Naruto released her arms and upper chest from his grasp. She got up and quickly fell to her knees. She looked at the ground. "What you want me to do…" she said almost wishing she think she would have been better dead.

"Take off your shirt." She snapped up and started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Hey I'm not your sex slave so I'm not going to take my pants or anything off in front of you. So let's get that straight!" Naruto just stared at her.

"I'm going to mark you and you will bleed. I was going to use your shirt to help stop the bleeding but if you instist on getting blood everywhere…" She growled and spit on the ground.

"If you dare touch me I swear I'll tear off you balls myself!"

"Take off your shirt or bleed. Your choice." She growled at him and started taking off her shirt. Then held it over her breasts. "Turn your head to the left and brace yourself. She did as she was told. Her eyes moved as far as it could and watched him lower his head to her neck and bite it with his two front fangs. Blood squirted out from her neck as she screamed out in pain. He pushed her up against the tree and bit down harder into her shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes and could barely breathe as she couldn't bare the pain. The teeth didn't hurt as much as the strange substance flowing throughout her body.

"Please just kill me!!!" She screamed. He left go of her shoulder and walked a few steps back as she put her hand over her shoulder and felt the huge holes in her neck. She gripped the shirt in her hand. "If I knew it hurt so much, I would have asked for death!" She screamed in pain as she pulled the shirt away from her breasts and pressed the shirt hard on her shoulder. The bleeding started to slow down and Naruto turned around towards the waterfall and only stopped to talk.

"When your done bleeding join me inside the cave." Naruto said taking a 50 foot leap through the waterfall and out of sight. She held the cloth to her shoulder and lifted it. It stopped bleeding but she could still see her own blood. She opened the shirt and saw her shirt was completely covered in blood and threw it to the ground. 'I can't wear a shirt soaking in my own blood. DAMN IT' She mentally yelled as she made her way to the waterfall. She walked through the cave and found Naruto pulling an old beat up mattress and putting it down outside the pools of blood.

"What the fuck is that smell!!!?" She screamed as the smell of rotting blood filled the air. Naruto looked at her.

"My blood."

"What the fuck happened to you to make you bleed so much?"

"I'll be sleeping in the back of the cave. This is the only comfort here. So you'll have to live with it." Naruto said walking into the darker part of the cave.

"Why the hell are you giving me this? Why are you treating me so nicely? What do you have to gain from being nice to me? Why the hell do you give a damn!" She screamed at him. She got slightly teary eyed. "Answer me!!"

"You seem like you could finally use someone being nice to you."

"But why you? Why the hell do you give a damn?" She had never known kindness, only hatered and pain. She tried as hard as she could to try not to show compassion but something in her was opening up. It made her feel like she could trust him. She couldn't explain and she tried to ignore it but her tears flowing down her face made it hard to hide.

"Maybe I look at you and see someone who needs someone like me?"

"Is that your idea of a pick up line?" He walked into the shadows. 'why the hell am I feeling like this? It's as if he was touching my heart… damn it… am I… in love with the boy?' "Are you in love with me?" She screamed. "You little pick up line worked. So get your ass out here and claim your prize." She yelled into the dark. No movement she could see. "What you don't want me? Am I even good enough for you? Huh?" She got red in the face. "Answer me!"

"You are but I'm not in the mood nor would I cheat on Hinata-chan."

"Then why the hell did you make me feel like this?!"

"I never made you feel anything. What you feel is your own."

"Whatever!" She said laying down on the bed and looking away. After about 20 minutes of silence and no movement she turned over and slowly got up. She slowly walked over to where the fox boy lay. She slowly laid down near him and watched him sleep. 'What is with this boy that makes me feel like this.' She thought as she laid her head down staring at the demon. She placed her hand on her chest, above her heart. 'What the hell makes me feel good… why… Why am I acting so strangely and nicer? Why the hell do I feel good when around him? Why…' She kept asking herself as she hesitantly went to sleep. Naruto woke up and placed a blanket of leaves he had used over her. He layed back into a ball and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get some sleep tonight. Maybe he would be able to put his restless mind which haunted for days would cease so he could sleep. Maybe…

End of chapter.

Review. More chapters to come.


	16. and from the ashes

In the real anime of "Naruto" they sometimes have a one hour special. Well.. why not add a little bit of that to this story? Today's chapter is two in one. ENJOY.

Chapter 16: and from the ashes…

Tayuya woke up to find a leaf blanket over her and Naruto still fast asleep. She remembered everything that happened just hours ago. It was dark out now and she could only hear herself and Naruto's breaths as she looked around. The faint echo of the waterfall suddenly hit her. She got up and looked at her skin and noticed this was her human form. She attempted to use her curse mark but when she did that she felt a little shock. 'What the hell… My curse mark isn't working.' She grunted again as the shock became bigger from her shoulder. 'damn it what happened?!' She thought as she stopped trying to use it. She heard Naruto come to his feet and start walking towards her. "I'm still here as you can see. As I promised, I'm your ally now remember?" Now knowing if he wanted to attack her or not. She braced herself in case he was going to jump her. He came closer and closer not saying a word. She took a step back knowing that her only weapon was her flute and that didn't work on him. He came within feet of her and she closed her eyes expecting to be hit or thrown into the wall. She heard him walk right past her. Her eyes widened as she turned around to see him still walking towards the waterfall exit. "Wait." She asked almost kindly. He stopped as she walked in front of him. "Why the hell are you so nice to me? Why?" She asked him. "Why do you think I deserve your mercy and kindness?" She stared long into his eyes needing a response. "Why does my life give a damn to you?"

"Everyone deserves to be happy. Including you no matter what you look like or what you say. As long as you don't betray me, I won't hurt you." He said looking her straight in the eye. Tayuya just stood there, not knowing if he was telling the truth or lying to her face.

"But why does my life matter to you?" Tayuya held in her tears. "No one has ever given a damn about me. Why the hell should you?"

"I'm not them." He said walking past her once again and jumping out past the waterfall. She stood there, those words rebounding all over her head. She fell to her knees. 'Why do I feel like this towards him? He's a demon who… I have no idea what the hell he's been through.' She crawled over to the wall and pressed her back against it. 'should I ask him? Wait why do I give a damn? Damn this!' She thought and punched the wall. 'What the hell is this feeling I have when I'm around him. Am I in love him or something and If I am… why him? Why the hell would I be in love with a demon? Especially when I don't even know him. Damn it!' Her thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps. She looked away from the entrance.

"That was fast, what you're a great hunter too or something?" She asked trying to make it look like she doesn't give a damn.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she walked into the cave. "You're the one I saw fight Naruto-kun!" She said a few feet from her with her Byakugan activated. "What did you do with him?" She just looked away and pretended to not give a damn. "Answer me or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what? If I killed him it means I'm more powerful than he is. If that's true then you fighting me would be suicide. If I didn't kill him it means I either escaped or he spared me. Considering he is faster than me, he probably spared me. Meaning that I might know where he is or not. What is it worth to you anyway?" Hinata stood battle ready in case this girl was trying to trick her. With her Byakugan activated she didn't notice she was topless.

"I'm his…" She said keeping an eye on her as she moved towards the back of the cave. She wasn't ashamed of it but she couldn't say it to a possible enemy.

"Really?" Tayuya asked as she got up. Hinata instantly took notice and placed one hand in front of her and on hand just behind it. Tayuya looked at Hinata and laughed. "What do you mean you are his?" She asked almost like she was going to kill that boy for making her feel like this then having a girlfriend already.

"That's what I wanted to talk to him about but I'm not talking about it to you."

"Didn't want to hear it anyway." She pointed towards the waterfall. "He ran off awhile ago. I assume he's coming back so sit down and relax." Hinata deactivated her Byakugan to notice she was topless.

"Why the hell are you… half naked?" Hinata demanded. Tayuya knew it probably looked like they did something.

"Naruto-_kun_ wounded me and I used my shirt to stop the bleeding. That's all. Nothing is going on between him and me" She said walking over to the mattress and plopping down on it. Hinata lay back against the wall and watch Tayuya. Her every move, every breath. Tayuya knew she was watching her and it made her uncomfortable. She lifted half her body up, using her hands to keep her up. "Would you stop staring at me? I'm not going to do anything. I made a choice to live as Naruto-sama's servant instead of being mauled by that little prick." She said laying back down and closing her eyes. Hinata wanted to defend Naruto but she thought it would be pointless against her. Her body being half naked still bothered Hinata.

"Then why are you still naked? Why not go put something on?" Tayuya sighed and didn't bother getting up this time.

"Oh, I'll just run out to the nearest village and run into a store half naked and buy some cloths with harsh language." Tayuya said sarcastically. After a few second she talked again. "I can't wear my cloths I had cause it's covered in blood and even if I did wash it out or get a new one it won't matter as long as I stay in here or move around the forest. Like anyone would find me in this shit hole. Figured I might as well enjoy not being clothed rather then walk around with it and get shit from this cave all over it and have to constantly wash it off." Hinata didn't quite believe her as it sounded a little farfetched but she didn't have much of a choice. Hinata looked over to the waterfall and watched it for a few minutes. "Have you guys fucked yet?" She said watching Hinata light up red. "HA! You did didn't you!" Tayuya laughed hard. Then she quickly moved over next to her before she could speak and whispered in her ear. "Was he really good?" Hinata wasn't sure if her talking about Naruto would make him angry or not but…

"He was the best."

"Hard to believe that dumb ass is any good. I wonder if…" She trailed off. Hinata gained thoughts about what she might be thinking. Hinata just watched as Tayuya just spaced off.

"What are you thinking?" Hinata asked slowly. Tayuya snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the girl.

"Nothing much, mainly how I'd screw Naruto-sama if he were mine." Hinata never really grew jealous but this time she wasn't about to listen to a girl that just recently and almost by force became his friend. Tayuya saw Hinata want to tear her head off. "I'm not gonna steal him away. Just screw him. You can even join in if you want. Not a bad idea if…" Tayuya notices Hinata doesn't like her talking about screwing Naruto. Normally she just keep talking and not give a damn but Naruto was different. "Listen girl…" Hinata assumed she was talking to her. "why don't we share him? I mean you can be all cuddly with him, I'm just going to be the girl on the side. How about it?"

"First off, Naruto-kun is mine, why the hell should I just let him have you too? Secondly, how do I know you won't just steal him away."

"First off," Tayuya said mockingly."Naruto-sama is a man who probably fantasies about something like this and secondly" once again mocking Hinata. "all I want is to screw him and live with him. He is the first person who seems to give a damn about me. He spared my life and after being around him for a full day being half naked and barely anything covering the other half, didn't take advantage of me, I'd rather like to be his second girl not like his lover just a little toy." Both girls turned a little red. Hinata looked away and was wondering if maybe that's what Naruto would like. 'I can't always be ready to put out and she could be his little toy to go screw but… '

"Wouldn't that be cheating on me?" Tayuya laughed at the shy girl "What's so funny?"

"For someone who grew up well you are a stupid shit." She just took a few more laughes and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "It's not cheating on you if you allow it. If you allow it how can it be cheating..." Tayuya said slowly mocking her once again. At this point both girls heard a noise coming from deeper within the cave. Both girls nodded to each other and ran into the back to check it out. Tayuya turned the corner to find the human formed Naruto taking a nap. "WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET BACK!?" She exploded. Naruto lifted up his head.

"You two were too busy with each other to notice I walk right past you." He said getting on all fours and stretching.

"Naruto-kun… did you hear what we were saying?" Hinata asked turning the corner. Naruto nodded. "Is that what you want? Do you want a second girl to have… other then me?" Hinata asked almost like she meant that she was going to be second place in his life now.

"That is for you to decide. I'm not getting involved unless you decide on it Hinata-chan." Naruto morphed before their eyes into his teenage form that she so desperately loved. Everything was silent for the next few minutes as Hinata stood deep in thought. Tayuya was on the verge of blowing up in Hinata's face.

"Listen to me you little horny school girl" Tayuya said grabbing Hinata and pulling her close to her face. "I'm just looking for someone to screw me so I can stop screwing myself almost every night. I'm not stealing him away from you. I'm not gonna take him." She stared into her eyes. "Can you honestly tell me that the whole reason you don't want to do this is cause you want him all to yourself?!" She screamed in her face.

"What's wrong with that. I don't want him screwing other women so he'll stay with me."

"You little… I'm not stealing him. What part of that don't you get?"

"He'll get you pregnant and he'll have to take care of you."

"I can't get pregnant!" She screamed into her face. Tayuya's eyes filled up with tears. "That basterd Orcohimaru made sure of that. Told me that if I couldn't even beat a few small assholes then why should I even live or have a child?" Tayuya let Hinata go. "No matter how much he dumps into me or when he does me, It's a win-win for me and you. You get Naruto with all his love and I get to be fucked and put on the shelf like a fucking rag doll. So don't tell me that you can't at least let me have that much." She stated into Hinata's eyes. Hinata was stunned at her confession about Orochimaru. He had caused her so much pain, and even though she didn't like it she knew Naruto would make her happy.

"Fine. He can be with you but only if I say when you can be with him." Almost a pure smile appeared on Tayuya's face.

"Fine, but was it really that hard to decide?" She said calmly. She never known love before her time with Orochimaru. The only love she knew when she was with him was killing and him praising her for it. If she failed she might was well be dead.

"Before you guys run off and go have a huge grand old time…" Shikamaru said standing up against the wall. "the hokage would like to see you all in person."

"Oh fuck… not you again…" Tayuya said knowing it was the same kid she almost beat before if he wasn't so smart, and Temari saved his ass.

"Hey long time no see. I'm always up for a re-match if you ever want it."

"Thanks but I'll pass… So tell me, they still make you leader on missions you little rat's ass?" She asked him almost like she enjoyed it.

"On important missions yeh. Course important mission aren't including you anymore so…"

"What was that!" She jumped at him and got caught in the shadow possession jutsu.

"We are fighting in a cave surrounded by shadows and you challenge me, the shadow jutsu master, to a match… Smart… I think you where brighter back then…"

"Screw you!" She said getting released by Shikamaru.

"Anyway if I was going to fight you I'd bring a book to read so I wouldn't get bored." Tayuya wanted to rip his head off but Naruto stopped her.

"Let's go Tayuya-chan." Tayuya growled at just walking away but she would do it this time. She followed Naruto to the entrance. Shikamaru staid a few yards behind them in case Tayuya changed her mind.

"So what's the deal with you listening to Naruto-sama… or have you lost your touch?" Shikamaru asked her as if to purposely piss her off. Tayuya was about to open her mouth in response when Naruto beat her to it.

"She serves me now remember that Shikamaru-kun. She's no longer your enemy so don't make her one. Since she serves me now, you would be wise on who you pick a fight with." He gave Shikamaru and quick glance which Shikamaru quickly got as shut up or you will have a problem on your hands.

"And why is that?" Shikamaru asked wondering what he meant by that. Tayuya fell to her knees with a look of pain on her face. She closed her eyes in complete agony. The pain seemed to fade quickly and she opened her eyes to find herself alone with the sky and trees around her gray and black. A figure appeared behind her. She turned and readied herself for battle.

"What do you do to me?!" She demanded.

"From this moment on, you will belong to me. Because you belong to me, I will grant you power over that of the curse mark, but in return you will server me for the rest of your days. Do you agree?" Naruto asked her.

"What the hell is this?" She asked as she felt the pain in her shoulder come back.

"This is your rebirth."

"What the hell do you mean rebirth?"

"From this moment on, if you agree, you will be granted power that surpasses that of the curse mark. From this moment on, you are no longer Tayuya-chan who serves Orochimaru, you will be my servant. Do you agree?"

"Yeh fine, I agree. Anything to get the hell out of this place." She said snidely. The sky and trees became color again and her pain was gone. She smiled as she felt her new power envelop her body. She pulled her shirt over to find her curse mark from orochimaru gone. She quickly looked over to her other shoulder to find a another curse mark. It had two large dark blue dots (looks like vein blood) with dark red curved slits in the middle of each one. She looked over to Naruto who was looking down on her offered her his hand. She took it and got up. Shikamaru sighed and started walking towards them. He quickly did a few hand signs and had Naruto in a shadow possession jutsu.

"Are you really Naruto?" Shikamaru asked gripping onto him with all his might. He knew if it really was him he would fight it. Naruto turned his head against the force of the shadow possession jutsu. Shikamaru's jutsu was broken with nothing more than him turning his head. 'How the hell is something that strong' Shikamaru thought as he tried to get the jutsu back on him. Naruto started walking against shikamaru's command. A few feet in from of Shikamaru he stopped and held out his palm face up. This deep in the cave there wasn't a lot of light. Shikamaru then looked up in amazement. A large Resengan was formed in Naruto's hand without hand signs or a clone. Shikamaru knew two things at this point. He was Naruto and if he kept pissing off Naruto, he might have that in his stomach. Shikamaru, knowing those, released his jutsu and tried keeping quiet until they hit the leaf village. They left the cave. Hinata and Ino, still in shock on his new power, followed and kept whispering to each other. Naruto now has his super hearing listen in on what they were saying. Mostly how they thought how he is a lot stronger and how cute he looks now. Naruto smiled at some of their … personal thoughts about him. Ino and Hinata noticed that he might have been listening in. So they tried to keep it softer which he also heard. Tayuya just walked obediently next to her new 'master' as she called him. From time to time she looked at him and 'scaned' his body. More or less she was wondering how good he looked without his cloths but he caught her a few times. She didn't look away when he caught her just kept saying that she was watching everyone for him. They approached the gates and Naruto stopped walking. Ino and Hinata stopped as well watching Naruto who was just staring at the leaf village as if it were a trap he was about to walk into. As they walked next to him to find out what was going on he saw Tsunade standing in the gates looking at him with a death glare. Even with the power of the nine tailed fox and his own, he still knew he was going to get his ass kicked.

"Naruto-sama are you just going to stand there?" Shikamaru said as he kept walking towards the village. "If so then I'll fail this mission and I can't have that on my record. On the other hand if it's Lady Tsunade-sama your worried about…" He was cut off by the earth shaking force of Tsunade's running towards him. Naruto turned away and started running to be tripped by Ino who looked down on him placing her foot on his back preventing him from getting up.

"No stop… she'll kill me!" Naruto said scared. Ino never saw him this scared before.

"You either take what you did now or worse later." Ino stated letting him go. He got up to be tackled by Tsunade who had been piss drunk worrying over Naruto. Tsunade got off him to watch him try to crawl away. She grabbed him by the pants and dragged him back and flipped him over.

"I swear I was going to come back Baa-chan!" he screamed trying to get away. She grabbed his collar and lifted his body up in the air with one hand over her head. "I swear!" he screamed again hoping that she would let him go.

"If you were another ninja I'd have you killed on sight for abandoning his village and disobeying a direct order!" She screamed in his face. The smell of Sake was STRONG almost by breathing in her breath he was being drunk. Then she let him go and the second his foot hit the floor she wrapped him in a hug. "Do that again and I will… got that?" Tsunade softly said into his ear almost like she was crying it.

"I'm sorry baa-chan I just… I couldn't come back to the village how I was at the time. What would anyone think if I came back how you knew I was going to come back as?" Naruto said sentimentally. Tsunade let him go.

"Since when does what everyone else keep me from doing anything?" Tsunade said slightly teary eyed. "Shizune-chan tried and told me not to drink myself into a stupor but I did it anyway!" She yelled towards him. Naruto just wrapped her in a hug.

(A/N: she's drunk so that is how she said it. It is not a spelling mistake)

"Thanks baa-chan. For caring so much." Tsunade grew a smile.

"As much of a pain in the ass you are, I still feel like you're my grandson." She said returning the hug. While all this was going on Hinata saw him really return to himself. Naruto had been so much and still standing in his way was this new hatred he knew was coming but at least she knew their were his friends at his back ready to face this messed up shit together. Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto wrap his arms around Tsunade and hugged her. There was still so much that only Tsunade needed to tell him that would have to wait till a better time. "By the way Shikamaru…" Tsunade said turning to him and breaking the hug. "mission complete and you'll get your payment in a while." Shikamaru just headed back into the village and so did the rest of them. Tsunade said she's going to give Naruto a few days off and after that they needed to talk about him finally becoming a chunin. Hinata walked with Naruto back to his house and he fell asleep almost instantly as he hit the bed mumbling how he missed his bed. Hinata just smiled at him and laid down next to him. His shape shifting was remarkable and every inch of his body , as far as she could tell, was perfectly formed, right down to the spiky hair and grin. The good news about this was the fact that it was a physical change, not a jutsu that would wear off. She dug her face into he chest and listened as she heard his heart beat. She was so glad he was back with her again.

"Naruto-kun… I'm so glad you are back. I didn't know what I'd do without you anymore when you where gone. I was so afraid." She talked to him as if he were still awake. Thinking he would still be listening to her. "I started seeing my life without you and…" Hinata broke into tears. "I couldn't bare that, I kept saying to myself that you weren't dead whether it was for those six months or for those awful three days where you vanished before my eyes. I couldn't…" She wipped the tears from her eyes, "I couldn't bare the thought you where dead. I just couldn't even…" She trailed off wipping her tears again, trying to not put her tears all over his body. "I became head of my family and I tried as hard as I could to postpone the marrage but they didn't let me anymore and I was forced into it. You know I would never do something like that to you." She noticed that her tears kept falling on his shirt making almost soaking wet. "I really want us to be close again and I promise that I will never doubt you again. I'll never give up hope. Cause you've had it harder then any of us and still sit there smiling and going on with your day. No one could ever know the pain you feel every day. It's so unfair!" She said crying into his shirt and gripping it at the same time. After a few seconds his hand hit her head and she cried even louder.

"Be strong for me." He whispered as loud as he could trying hard not to pass out again.

"I should be telling you that!" She screamed into his shirt. Hinata eventually ran out of tears to cry into his shirt and knew she was keeping him awake. "Go to sleep Naruto-kun… I'll be here when you are awake." She said with a glistening smile , mostly cause of the tears. Naruto wasted no time passing out. Hinata soon joined him and fell asleep beside him. She slept for the first time in a long time with a smile on her face.

Morning on the day after)))))))

Hinata awoke to see a vacant space on the bed. She looked around and saw no evidence that Naruto, that last night wasn't just an entire dream. She quickly ran around his home screaming his name and running into Tayuya who was fully dressed in nothing. Hinata quickly realized why she was.

"I took a shower, we haven't done it yet. Though him taking me while my early morning shower isn't out of the question snowball…" She said looking at her eyes.

"Snowball?"

"Your eyes and skin remind me of how white a snowball is." Hinata didn't care for her jokes much but at she knew that if she was here Naruto was too. "So were is…"

"At hokage tower he said." Not wanting to stand here forever. "And no, I don't know why." She said walking past her. She quickly jumped out the nearest window and ran as fast as she could towards Tsunade's office.

At Tsunade's office))))

"So your telling me I actually have to take the chunin exams…" Naruto said complaining to Tsunade… as usual.

"Yeh, it's held in Suna this time and I only signed you up cause it was requested of me." Said Tsunade holding up a piece of paper with Garra's handwriting and seal on it. "He personally requested you be there for quote "absolute friendship with Konohagakure." I only have one team to send to them this year unless you go which might make it hard for Garra-sama to listen to me." Tsunade explained.

"Fine I'll go but I hate going through all that crap and only coming out a chunin after all these years…" Tsunade smiled and Naruto's hopes raised. "Wait… don't tell me I get another promotion!?"

"Yep." Tsunade said pulling another paper out of her desk. Naruto grabbed it and started reading it.

_Dear lady Tsunade-sama,_

_Your request you made about Uzumaki Naruto did go through the counsel with appraisal and grace. We do have a few requirements as to Naruto's promotion such as he must be able to use two different styles of elemental jutsu and use them. While that is our main goal, we would also like him to be able to use his Rasengan combined with one of these elements, proving that he is truly able to complete what the fourth has started and will instantly have our blessing in becoming a Jonin. And who knows... maybe one day Hokage... _

After that was all he needed to read and started jumping for joy. Screaming that he was finally able to move up in the world. After a few minutes of gloating Naruto calmed down and gave the paper back to Tsunade. "There is one catch to what you read. You only get this one chance. Blow it and your stuck at chunin for awhile. Also I will be at the finals and according what you just read I have to approve the promotion myself based on you actions. So don't be like Shikamaru and give up. He was a master at what he does and used his thinking to get him were he was. Some who don't win still get passed but I don't want to see you slacking off there just cause you are really talented." She said.

"Which remind me, when does it start and who am I teaming up with?" he said getting a small shock out of Tsunade who wasn't expecting a question like that.

"You team mates will meet you at your own training grounds. We only have two teams this year so make sure your one of them."

"Kakashi-sensei again?" Naruto said half excited.

"Don't say it like that. After all I could just say you're not ready and you lose a chance to become my rank equal." Kakashi said with his nose in his book and in the corner. Naruto knew he was there but didn't bother calling him out on it.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei you can't just fail me like that. I've passed your test and even learned a lot of Jonin level moves that could even kick your butt." Kakashi looked up from his book and knew that Naruto was a lot stronger probably enough to beat him but still Kakashi was a bit full of himself.

"You probably right Naruto, but still I'm in charge until then end of this exam." Kakashi said with a grin across his face. "Don't worry though, I know you don't need training so just relax until the exams."

"You never answered me Baa-chan. When are the exams?"

"Three days."

End of a really long chapter. Find out next chapter when Hinata and Naruto catch up.


	17. Breathing is over rated

Chapter 17: Breathing is over rated.

With as much as he could handle for one day Naruto-kun headed back to his apartment and was slightly pissed off that Tsunade was only giving him 3 days to train and get his stuff together. Naruto-kun was on his about half way back to his house when he heard a Hinata-chan's voice yelling out for him. He snapped out of his mental rant and found a women squeezing him to death. Hinata-chan was bear hugging him and Naruto-kun couldn't breathe. Hinata-chan released him after noticing his face becoming blue.

"Gomen Naruto-kun." She stated with a smile on her face. Naruto captured his breath and looked at Hinata-chan who was smiling at him.

"For someone who is glad to see me you sure didn't waste any time trying to kill me." He said putting a huge smile on his face. Hinata knew he was joking and chuckled a little.

"So what did you go see Tsunade-sama about?" Hinata asked wondering why he just left her.

"I was hoping to get back before you woke up but I went to see her about what she wanted to talk to me after I was done resting in a few days. Lucky I talked to her today cause I found out I have to go to Suna for the chunin exams but that's not the best part!"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked not being able to control herself, thinking it was a marriage proposal or something like that. Even though she was 'married' she still wanted Naruto to ask her.

"If I pass the chunin exams I not only get the rank of chunin but I become a Jonin as well!" Hinata was really happy for him but she was a little disappointed that it wasn't what she wanted. She still put on a smile.

"Naruto-kun that is great! You are finally getting the recognition you deserve." Hinata said wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on him. After breaking the kiss, Hinata smiled and felt his damp hot breath over her cheek. "So when are you leaving?" Hinata said making Naruto wonder if he should kiss her again and put his mind in one place that wasn't with the conversation. "I guess you talk about that right now do you?" She asked reading his mind like an open book. She watch as Naruto wanted so badly to kiss her again and was stopping himself from doing it. She placed her lips near his and taunted him a little. "You want to kiss me again don't you?" Her seductive breath made Naruto's mind go places that started making his mind fill with ideas that spun around his head with the force of a whirlpool. Hinata grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards his house. Naruto just didn't snap out of his trance like state no matter how many times he stumbled. 'Damn it… she really gets too good at this…' Naruto-kun trying to regain control over his body. By the time they were at his house she fiddled with the door trying to get it open. 'Open before Naruto-kun get's turned off…' She thought before being twirled so that she was staring into his eyes. Naruto pressed his lips against hers and pushing her against the door. 'six months without this… damn it, If I don't control myself soon I'm going to do something I might regret.' Naruto thought. 'No resistance though, so does she want this? She was also without me for six months but still… she might just be happy to see me, not wanting me to go further. I can't just ask her… can I?' His mental battle was barely able to stop his assault on her lips. He stopped for a second time and look into her eyes.

"I want you so bad but I…" He confessed as he tried to control himself. For some reason, he was feeling a lot more hot and passionate than usual. He figured the demonic blood might have something to do with it but he didn't care at this point. He broke away kissing her forehead and walking away. Hinata stood there amazed at his emotional control. Her emotional control wasn't as good at the moment though. She tackled him to the ground and kissed with as passionately as she could. Her tongue demanding access and not taking 'no' for an answer. He submitted to her will and allowed her tongue to dominate his mouth. He started striping her of her cloths which took no time in doing. They made love for the first time in six months.

Naruto-kun woke up to find Hinata still asleep and snuck out of bed to try to start packing for his trip to Suna. He placed a lot of kunai and food pills that he had stored after he bought a lot and never used them. He figured now he could. He looked outside the window to find it pouring heavily. He put everything he would need in a small (yeh… small) knap sack and threw it by the door. He then crept to Hinata's bedside to find her in such a cute position that a large smile overtook his face and couldn't stop it. He bent down next to the bedside and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Please come watch me at the finals. I will be waiting for you. If you make it I promise you will see how much I love you." Naruto-kun said cupping her hand in his hands. He placed her back where it was before and kissed it. "You mean more to me than anything. You've loved then I ever had hoped to receive in my lifetime." He said looking up to the gods. Silently thanking them for the most precious gift he ever received. He then fumbled around his pockets and placed a letter under her hand and left the room, closing the door silently to now wake her. Naruto walked to the door and grabbed his bag and tightly closed the front door behind him. He hated just up an leaving her like this instead of a proper good bye but at the same time she would have gone with him if she knew what he was up too. He turned to find Tayuya leaning up against a tree and waiting for him.

"You're late…" She said as if she gave a damn. "You all finished getting cuddly? You say everything you needed too?" She said surprisingly serious. His hair collapsed on his face causing him to look really depressed and suppressed his eyes glare.

"I had one last letter to deliver then we can get going." He said with almost a cracked tone. He and Tayuya went off towards the hokage tower and then left the village leaving their names on a piece of paper. Hinata soon awoke to find her bed vacant other than her. She thought at first that Naruto had another meeting with Tsunade until she moved and felt and heard the paper crumble under her hand. She opened it and started reading it. She quickly grabbed some cloths, mainly her shirt and pants and ran outside looking for Naruto screaming his name at the top of his lungs. She held the paper in her hands and used her Byakugan to try and find him with no luck. Just as Naruto predicted Hinata screamed into the air.

"Naruto-kun! Take me with you!!!" She screamed into the partly lit village. She ran to every place she could think of, mainly Tsunade and the ramen stand. When she arrived she saw Tsunade holding a letter and was looking at the ground.

"You get one too?" She said after the two women remained silent for a moment. She nodded and Tsunade already knew the answer. "I swear if he needed help he should have come to me." She said crushing the paper in her hands. Hinata looked down the street and then looked back at Tsunade.

"I should have known he was having trouble… I should have known after last night…" She thought about the event of last night. How he… she shook her head trying to make herself believe that she didn't know this would happen but still feeling as if it were.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, we… did it but…" Hinata looked down. It was strange talking to someone that was so close to Naruto like Tsunade was about their sex life. "He started acting strange and hurt me by accident. He told me he was sorry over and over and… I was mad at him. I thought he was just being too rough and I told him to not do it again… I didn't mean to do this." Hinata hated herself right now. "Why didn't I believe him?" Hinata's tears mixed with the rain that dropped off her cold cheek. Tsunade sighed and walked over to Hinata and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's ok Hinata-chan. He must be having problems with his new demonic blood and just needed to get away for awhile. He'll be at the Chunin exams and we can tell him there. At least this time he left us a note." Tsunade knew how much Naruto cared for Hinata and why he did what he did but they still didn't like it. "What aren't you telling me though?" Tsunade didn't really like to pry into her grandson's private life but if he was acting strange like this she wanted to know why.

"I told you… Don't make me say it again."

"Naruto-kun is too kind to let a small like that upset him this much. So tell me now and I might not be able to help." Hinata knew she basically had to tell her everything there wasn't a lot to tell though.

"Alright but please don't hate me ok? Naruto-kun being upset with me is hard enough." Hinata said trying not to cry but found it hard not to. "Naruto-kun and me got home last night and we stood together kissing and I teased him a lot. He was confused at whether or not I wanted to do it and before I could come out and tell him I did want him he walked away trying to stop himself from raping me or thinking he was going to force me into it. To show him what he was doing was fine I tackled him and kissed him. After that I kept teasing him over and over." Hinata looked up at Tsunade who was following the story seriously and not for her own personal game. Hinata's face lit up, she was embarrassed confessing the sexual things she did to him to Tsunade. She placed a 'please don't make me say what' look at her. Tsunade knew the look but needed details.

"What do you meant teasing…" Hinata's face grew a shade lighter.

"I… let him touch and grab me…" looking up to see Tsunade knew what she meant. "He was so good but then I kept stopping him and he quickly apologized because he thought he hurt me. I… kept doing that… I don't know why I just did. It felt so good and made me laugh at the same time. I tried controlling myself but I couldn't help it. So after being teased so many times he slowly stopped backing off every time I moved in discomfort. He'd still be cautious but didn't stop playing with me. After about 2…" She couldn't say it in front of Tsunade.

"Go on…" Tsunade sighed knowing what she meant again.

"We decided to get serious and he started to…" Small pause and she felt like she had a fever. "enter me." Where the only words she could come up with that wouldn't sound really bad. "It felt really good but one of the things I noticed is how much his endurance was increased." Hinata said hoping Tsunade got the jist. She did. "So he … you know… inside me a few times and then tried for another. I was really sore and worn out and told him that it hurt a bit cause he was doing it too much. He told me that he was still so turned on and he couldn't get it out of his mind. After what seemed a long time for both him and me I could tell it was painful for him to just sit there and only stare at my body. He pleaded to let him re-enter me and I told him no it hurt. Naruto-kun started pacing around trying everything to get … doing me out of his mind but couldn't. So I offered him another place to…" Not in a million years did she think she was going to tell Tsunade this. "do me. I think you know where." Hinata said hoping she really didn't have to say it.

"Since you are clearly embarrassed about it, I'll ask you this. Does it hurt to sit down?" Tsunade couldn't agree more with why Hinata was embarrassed. If she had screwed around like that at 18 and her boyfriend's grandmother asked for details, she'd pass out or die from embarrassment.

"Yeh." Was her simple response knowing exactly what the question asked for. "So I offered him that spot, in return he had to be extremely gentle."

"Let me guess he wasn't?" Tsunade tried to save her some embarrassment by assuming what happened next.

"He tried to be… I don't know it was my first time there and so I don't know if it was that or I just don't like it there but after two more…" Hinata was getting frustrated with stopping like this cause she couldn't say the words to Tsunade. "He said thank you and I asked him to come over to the bed. I was mad at him because my ass was throbbing and was sore and I thought he was being too rough with me and so I told him to never be so rough again. He told me he was being as gentle as he could… and I told him to be gentler. He told me he couldn't and that he was sorry. I don't know what happened but I got really angry and I…" She never imagined in more than a billion years she would ever do this again. "I slapped him across the face. I felt like my gut just dropped out of my body from the guilt. The look on his face… Then I told him out of anger that he really hurt me." Hinata wished she had more control over herself. "His face it… it had so much pain on it I… caused it I'm…" Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so horrible. I teased him so much then did that to him. I don't deserve someone like him. It's all my fault, then after that I slapped him again and again… He just made me so angry for some reason. I can't explain it but…" Her head filled with all his faces of pain that night. They seemed to haunt her brain, she knew guilt was the cause of the spectral thoughts. Tsunade saw she didn't mean for this to happen but she couldn't just let it go either. After a few moments Hinata said she was sorry and Tsunade sighed knowing what to do next. "After a few seconds I calmed down but it was like my body was enraged."

"I hate to say it but you seem like you where really unfair to Naruto-kun. He probably did this cause he thought he did something unforgivable to you. You really need to show him that you aren't."

"I know, this morning I was looking for him but I couldn't find him." Hinata and Tsunade both heard someone bust the door down. It was Kakashi who had his back to them and saw he was carrying someone in his arms. Tsunade could smell and see the blood because it was so thick and flowing so rapidly.

"Tsunade-sama I found…" Kakashi said turning around to see Hinata there with her. Kakashi regretted the timing of his entrance as the bloody sight of Naruto's body Kakashi's arms.

"NO!" Hinata's heart sank as she fell to her knees and placed her hands over her mouth trying not to throw up at the sight of the bloody Naruto. Kakashi could only watch as Naruto's blood flooded the floor, spreading around Tsunade's office. Tsunade felt Hinata's pain and could only stand there with pictures of her brother in her mind. How he looked so much like Naruto when he died.

End of Chapter. For the next few days I will be releasing chapters more frequently for a short while. Enjoy it.


	18. New Problems new promises

Chapter 18: New problems = new promises.

As Tsunade snapped out of her own heart break she noticed how much blood was still pouring out of Naruto. The demon blood was helping him to survive but it wasn't healing him. Two thoughts rang in her head. She clenched her fist and ran to Kakashi who was now covered in Naruto's blood. Tsunade put Naruto's face towards her.

"Was this Itachi's doing? Did he use a poison on you?" Tsunade bit her lips fearing the answer. Naruto couldn't move and blood was streaming out of his mouth when he tried to talk. "Blink once for yes, twice for no." Naruto closed his eyes slowly and opened them. Tsunade placed her hands over her face and Kakashi could easily tell what was going on.

"You can't help him can you?" Tsunade shook her head no.

"This isn't just a human poison. It's special demon venom that prevents the wound from closing causing the demon to bleed out. The strain on the body from having to constantly put new blood into the system will cause a demon to be weakened and if the demon isn't given the anti-venom, to die." Tsunade took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She looked over to Hinata.

"Are you sure Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked looked down at Naruto.

"There is nothing else to explain why his demon body isn't healing itself." Tsunade was overcome with grief. All she could do was make Naruto comfortable to die. Tsunade couldn't believe she was going to loose another person close to her and there was nothing she do… again.

"What about human blood? It only infects demon blood right?" Hinata said standing up trying not the throw up again, her eyes now filling up with tears.

"It doesn't matter what treatment we give him, his demonic blood will be effected by…"

"Not his demon blood, his human blood. An entire blood transfusion, spill out his demonic blood and put back in his human blood." Tsunade shook her head.

"Even if I could get that much blood to do the procedure, there is no way that every single cell of his body can be replaced after he transformed." Tsunade's eyes lowered in defeat. After a few gagging sounds coming from Naruto. Tsunade told Kakashi to take him to the hospital to attempt to close the wounds to try and give them more time. She then turned to Hinata and sighed. "Go with him. Hold his hand and tell him you love him. I don't know how much time he has.." Hinata tries as hard as she could to pull herself together. Hinata ran out the door to the hospital thinking of everything that she did and at least wanted to set things right. As she arrived she noticed all the ANBU around the hospital that were guarding it. She saw the blood trail leading into the hospital. As she opened the door she saw Naruto up and wrestling with the doctors to get away. The doctors gave him a sedative and pulled him into a room. Hinata followed them into the room where they started to place bandages over his wounds. A doctor recognized her from the earlier times she was with him and didn't ask her to leave.

"After we are done here, you can come back in ok?" The doctor said sitting Naruto up to bandage his chest and back. Hinata nodded and waited outside the door. She leaned her back against the wall and placed her hands over her eyes but wept silently. After ten minutes the doctors came out of the room and she walked back in. The one doctor that had told her to wait outside was still there. He turned around and smiled at her. "The sedative we gave him will wear off soon with his body the way it is. The bandages help to stop the bleeding giving him alot more time then he had. Unfortunately we know Naruto all too well so we had to use restraints on his arms and legs. Please don't remove them." He said walking out of the room. Hinata just stood and stared at the unconscious Naruto. Soon after, her trance was broken by Tsunade walking in and holding some flowers and a card. Tsunade's eyes were covered by her hair so her tears were harder to see but Hinata knew they where there. Tsunade closed the door behind her and placed them down on the table. Hinata then walked over to Tsunade who hadn't really noticed her because of her mood.

"Is he going to be ok?" Hinata asked hoping Tsunade has good news for her.

"I really don't know. There is nothing I can do for him. It's all up to Naruto now. We've stopped blood from exiting his body with those medical bandages but nothing in his body is being repaired. It's as if he has lost the will to live." Tsunade said knowing if that last part is true she's kill him herself for making her go through this again. Naruto stirred which caught both of their attention. Hinata ran over to see Naruto was awake but he kept trying to get the restraints off but this time was different. He seemed desperate to get the restraints off, as if his life depended on it.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled into his face. She placed her hand over his back to try and calm him down but then Naruto's back arched and Naruto made a sickening scream that sounded like 'no.' Hinata never heard him scream like that before. He sounded as if he was being tortured.

"Please stop! Please no!" Naruto screamed as he tried pulling the restraints again and again. Hinata was scared to touch him again after what happened that time she did it. Tsunade was too, she had never seen Naruto like this before. "Please no more, I swear I'll never do it again!" Naruto screamed that made both Tsunade's and Hinata's heart sink. What the hell was going on with him? Tsunade couldn't take much more of this anymore and slapped Naruto over the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tsunade asked trying to figure out what's going on. Naruto's body stiffened; his eyes filled up with tears. Naruto started crying.

"I don't know. I swear I don't know! I'm not a demon! Stop torturing me!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade knew now exactly what was wrong with him.

"God damn it…" Tsunade said slamming her fist through the wall. Hinata was confused as to what was going on.

"What is going on!" Hinata demanded. She wanted to know what the hell was happening to Naruto. It broke her heart to see him like this and not do anything.

"Did Naruto-kun ever tell you anything about when he was little?" Tsunade said trying to keep her cool.

"He told me everything."

"Not everything." Tsunade said. Hinata was really confused now. "He was really tortured badly by everyone such to the point that mind sealing ninja had to be brought in to seal most of his memories and feelings." Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He probably told you about the kids at the play grounds some days that would throw rocks or dirt at him. He may have told you about the parents taking their children away from him. The things they really did to him afterword are the most heinous acts to ever happen in this village."

"What does any of this have to do with Naruto-kun's current condition?" Hinata asked really wondering what the relevance was.

"We sealed his memories to keep him from committing suicide a few times and those are failing. He is reliving those memories again thinking that we are doing to him the stuff that he was put through as a child. It makes so much sense now… him leaving, his body's lack to live. Everything he has been doing in the past day has happened because he is slowly regaining his memories and is losing trust in people. We have to calm him down." Tsunade said running over to the other side of the bed. "Help me untie him."

"Please no more!!!" Naruto screamed in pain. Hinata was afraid of doing anything to him not knowing if it would completely sever his bond with her. She was afraid of losing him.

"Hurry!" Tsunade said finishing untying him from the one side. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and closed her eyes as she whispered to him.

"Please forgive me." She whispered continuously as she was untying his leg and arm. Naruto curled up into a ball and threw a sheet over himself before Tsunade could get his other hand untied. It was breaking her heart to see how much pain he was going through. Tsunade couldn't put more memory seals on him at this point. She would have to wait until all of his memories are released and he was calmer. Naruto continued to scream in pain as he felt the beatings and the torture his body was put through as a child.

"Do you know why Naruto-kun was never able to truly master any of the moves he learned in the academy?" Hinata wasn't sure she wanted to know. She knew he wasn't liked but she wasn't ready for what happened next. Tsunade's suspicions were confirmed as she removed the sheet exposing Naruto. Hinata grabbed her mouth and backed up into the wall in shock. Naruto's bandages have peeled off because of the thrashing he was doing. This left Naruto's body exposed to the gruesome sight Hinata and Tsunade were seeing. Naruto's body head to toe was covered in scars. If that wasn't bad enough they where re-opening and he started bleeding all over the bed. What the hell could he have endured that would do this to him? Another question is who would do this to Naruto? She had known him when she was a little girl, she could have sworn he wasn't a bad kid. In fact, as long as she could remember he always had a smile on his face and very friendly. He never threw a punch to someone who was beating him and always took a beating for other people. So who would do this to him? What kind of sick basterds would torment such a sweet boy? "This is how the villagers treated Naruto-kun when he was a kid and some still try to treat him this way now." Tsunade said trying not to get upset. It wasn't working very well. She soon found Naruto calming down and his tears stop falling. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry that you had to endure this pain. If I hadn't been so selfish… I would have stayed and I could have protected you." Naruto's scars closed up once again as he opened his eyes and looked up at Tsunade.

"Baa-chan." Naruto whispered as he closed his eyes once again. Tsunade's tears fell on Naruto's body. This was her fault. If she had just staid she could have prevented all of this. It was too late to protect him from the pain he went through. Tsunade's thoughts turned to killing herself and Naruto to prevent herself from going through his death painfully. Her thoughts quickly faded as she saw a smile creep across Naruto's face and caused Tsunade so stare in amazement. After everything he felt, he still had the ability to smile. "I will always love Baa-chan and Hinata-mi." Naruto weakly spoke as small amounts of blood drooled from the sides of his smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll survive. I always do." He said unable to move the rest of his body. He tilted his head to the side to look at Hinata who had been standing there, her emotions fighting between happiness that he's alive or sad that he might die. Her battle was won when she saw him smile at her. While the blood out of his mouth wasn't attractive but she was really happy to see him happy again. "Please kiss me." Naruto asked boldly which caught her by surprise. Tsunade was also surprised that he'd just out and say that in front of her. On the other hand their love wasn't exactly a secret; their still seeing each other was but not their love.

"Of course." Hinata said walking over to Naruto and placing her hands on his face. She wiped away some of the blood and planted her lips on his, her feelings grew quickly as her eyes filled with tears. Hinata broke the kiss and watched as his smile became even bigger. Tsunade knew he wasn't going to leave them anytime soon. "Promise me you won't die on me." Naruto looked at her knowing exactly what she wanted him to say. "Don't forget you always keep your promises." She said reminding him. Naruto closed his eyes and with every ounce of strength left in his battered body, he gave her the fist up and winked at her.

"It's a promise." He softly spoke as he couldn't hold his hand up and it fell down to the side. Tsunade pulled herself together and layed him down back into his bed to rest for awhile. In the morning they would check up on him but for now it was clear he was fine, even though Tsunade herself wasn't sure why. She figured that the reason had to be with Naruto's improved mood. Hinata and Tsunade were walking out of the room when Hinata turned around and spoke to him.

"Remember, you promised me." Hinata said smiling and walking out of the room.

"Yeh I know." Naruto said closing his eyes. He dreamed that night for the first time in awhile. Even after all that happened, it was a happy dream. Hinata had one more promise to make.

"And I promise Naruto-kun that I will do everything I can to get us together." Hinata said puting her fist out like Naruto. "I promise."

"And I promise too." Tsunade said grinning like Hinata. Hinata was a little shocked to see her like this but it was nice to know Tsunade would do anything to help out Naruto as much as possible.

A/N: Next chapter, Naruto's dream. With lyrics from a song I was listening to the other day. Anyways enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is two or three days. meaning 10/10/09 or 10/11/09 (MM/DD/YEAR) at midnight eastern U.S. Time. Review please.


	19. Naruto's dream

Anything like this is lyrics to the song. 

I would suggest you just go to youtube or something and play it and the song is called

"Winter Waltz" by Serena Ryder

I would advise you to listen to the song as you read. You don't have too but it would make the mood a little better. Note: it is a slow song so read slow and if you fall behind don't worry.

Chapter 19: Naruto's dream.

_Snow fell as soft as Hinata's skin. Naruto is wearing a tux and holding his hands together as the crowd rose to see Hinata in a wedding dress and walking down the isle of snow and peeping grass. She reached Naruto and the music stopped. She stared into the deepest places in his eyes. _

It was the first time they ever set eyes on each other and knew that they never would part

_They kiss lips as she was already wearing his wedding ring and he was wearing hers. They walked back down the isle as the crowds of people clapped and cheered at the newly wed. They reached the dance floor they had set up that was now covered in snow. Hinata looked down in disappointment as her eyes met his again. He just smiled down at her as he tightly gripped her hand and pulled her into the white winter dance floor. The clouds cast an unbreakable shadow across the mountain in the short distance._

With four eyes wide open to heaven and hoping and dancing all night in the dark

_Even with their breath and skin as cold as it was, they didn't feel a thing and they embraced each other and started dancing with each other, the soft snow crunching beneath them. A soft melody played as they started dancing. _

with all the ground frozen they danced in the dark and melted the fields and a hole in the sky with the love they held in their hearts

_The air was silent as neither one of them wanted this moment to end. Hinata smiled as she stared into the sky and saw the clouds breaking around them. Naruto looked up and then looked down at his wife. He gently nudged her back into the dance and she closed her eyes as she heard their heart beats synchronized. _

they danced all night smiling no talking, just sighing and singing of sweet lonely nights but now they're together for ever and ever not talking, just singing all night

_The night came quickly but it seemed so fast to them. They slowly danced as they still felt nothing was there, biting at their skin, threatening to break them blissful ignorance keeping them from the threat looming.  
_

With all the ground frozen they danced in the dark And melted the fields and a hole in the sky with the love they held in their hearts Danced and danced and danced some more it was the sweet satisfaction  
and the cold they ignored

_Night slowly passes as their dancing became slower and slower, never breaking their eye contact with each other. They only dance as they smile and feel as though they couldn't stop. Slower and slower they danced._

until the sun started waking from a slumber so deep their feet and fingers numbing and their face white with sleet

_Soon they came to a hold but without words or action kept their eyes stuck to each other, forever smiling._

they fell asleep dancing to the hole in the sky with four eyes wide open and no tears were cried

with all the ground frozen they danced in the dark and melted the fields and a hole in the sky with the love they held in their hearts 

_They stood there forever dancing, forever sleeping in eternal bliss together, the sun rose to its peak and the ground was melting but they remained motionless .She was his white angel and he was her white knight._

And melted the fields and a hole in the sky with the love they held in their hearts

_End of dream._

Naruto woke up to find Hinata sitting next to him in a chair watching him as she smiling sweetly at him. There was no doubt that she would never hurt him. "Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said softly as his voice was sore and still strained from the other day with all the yelling he did. It was becoming night time and she knew that he still needed to rest but couldn't leave him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata also said softly, almost trying to mimic his tone. Her words always came out so soft that Naruto couldn't even think of pain. That voice which he longed for even with the pain he went through. He tried to move but couldn't. He struggled harder and harder but to no prevail. Hinata got up and placed her hands over his chest and he almost instantly calmed down. Her warm soft hands then slowly dispersed away from each other. Hinata placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It was racing.

"No fair…" He said smirking. She knew what he meant and started taking her hands and head off him.

"You need to rest." Hinata said pulling the sheets back over to his shoulder. Naruto liked this treatment better then the medicine they were giving him for the pain in body.

"Only if you spent the rest of the day with me." He said patting the bed next to him. Hinata loved the idea but she wasn't sure if the doctors or Tsunade would mind. "Please… for me?" Now he was just being cute with her. Damn him and his abilities over her too.

"No fair…" Hinata said just like Naruto before. Both Naruto and Hinata laughed a little before Hinata agreed to get into bed with him. He scooted over as far as he could and she was pressed between the bed and him as she tried to make herself comfortable. As much as she loved him, the bed made for one patient wasn't big enough to fit two and he quickly realized that. The only thing he could do was frown and sigh.

"It's probably too cramped in here for you. You don't have to sleep like this if you don't want." Suddenly Tsunade came in with another bed. Naruto and Hinata didn't know exactly what to do but Hinata tried to make it look as innocent as possible by trying to get out of the bed. She moved Hinata aside by running the bed towards her causing Hinata to move and she locked the two beds together then without a word walked back to the door.

"Oh, and this room is under surveillance so don't try anything while we are watching Naruto-kun." Tsunade said giving Naruto a wink which he unfortunately got the gist of. Tsunade then proceeded to leave the room, leaving Naruto to his girl. Naruto's face went to a smile for a moment when she looked at him, but the bandages over it made her think. Hinata's last few days showed her how quickly she could lose Naruto if she wasn't committing to him and watching him struggle to even move wasn't helping these thoughts. Hinata could only feel like maybe she was losing the ability to love and take care of him.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto knew something was wrong but he couldn't move to press his hand against her cheek as he wanted to do.

"I just never should have smacked you. It has really been bothering me. I smack you when you don't deserve it, and whenever I do it, something bad happens. Don't you remember that last time I smacked you? I got a heart attack and nearly died? This time you nearly died." Naruto remembered that. It was just before they confessed their feelings for each other. Truthfully her smacking him hurt him but he was pretty much over it. In the past 24 hours he had relieved every painful memory he ever endured. If it wasn't for the fox and his will power he would have been mentally scarred and break down maybe to the point of insanity. He saw her holding in her tears. He wanted to tell her everything was alright. Naruto wanted to place his hand on her cheek and caress her.

"It's ok Hinata-chan. I really forgot about that. I only left cause…" Realizing he was about to contradict himself, Naruto stopped himself to think of another reason. Hinata knew the reason because she figured it out with Tsunade. "Cause I really wasn't thinking clearly." Was really the only answer he could up with that he could say truthfully. He started re-thinking about everything. Then it hit Naruto that the chunin exams where coming up real soon and that he couldn't even move. This got Naruto's body turned on as he broke out of his depression and forcing his body to move. "Shit, I forgot about the chunin exams!" Naruto pushed the sheets out of his way and struggled to get out of the bed, grunting and grinding his teeth the whole time. Hinata tried to sit him back down to rest. "Please Hinata-chan help me get ready and everything. It really means a lot to me! I'll never get this chance! Please!" Naruto pleaded before Tsunade barged through the door. Tsunade was obviously watching the camera and pissed that he's pushing his body too hard right now.

"You are not going anywhere Naruto-kun. You need to rest. I'll file for another chance in another five months."

"NO!" Naruto screamed limping and barely walking to Tsunade's face. He made sure to put himself right in her face. "You know how important this is to me. So why don't you just move and let me have this one thing."

"Because it can kill you BAKA!" She screamed back in his face. Naruto and Tsunade stood there pissed off at each other. Naruto was in a bind, he had no help and he wasn't in top shape to demand things. He had to come up with a strategy that would work on her. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto decided on doing the one thing that would help him.

"How about we make a bet?" Tsunade still loves making bets, as much as she believes she got over it. "Take me to the chunin exams and I will make it to the finals. If I don't, I'll stay in the hospital for a month, if I make it to the finals you have to let me compete." Tsunade knew Suna's chunin exams were different and would probably mean it was harder or easier but at the moment, it really didn't matter. Furthermore, staying in the hospital for Naruto was one of the biggest punishments to give him. Tsunade looked at his condition. '_There is no way he can compete in the survival exercise let alone the written test. This way I don't have to force him and this is a guarantee win._' He hated the hospital, mainly cause he never liked the food or interrupting his missions and training.

"One more condition, if you don't make it, you have to also buy me sake for a month after you get out." Naruto knew how much sake she drank a day... let alone a month. It would literally bankrupt his trust that he got from his dad, and that was over seven digits. Plus expenses for himself and Hinata, though she uses her Hyuga money claiming that he needs to save, would have totaled them both.

"You're on!" He said with a smirk on his face. His entire body was regaining function and he started walking off to the house but found his body still wasn't capable of even walking a few yards let alone to Suna. The poison he had gotten from Itachi was still in his demonic blood and it weakened him to the point of barely being able to move. It's main purpose was to weaken the tailed demons to the point where they didn't need to fight them. They would have bleed out and be weak from blood loss. At that point they would quickly transport them to a secret area and do whatever it is they do. Naruto and Tsunade really didn't understand the ritual behind the organization and they moved too often to be tracked. Needless to say they had done their job. Naruto was now easy pray and Tsunade quickly knew this after it was too late. Naruto and Hinata decided that because of Naruto's condition they would have to leave to night and that way they could make it to Suna, hopefully, without any problems. Night came quickly and an ANBU captain knocked on the door and didn't wait for the 'come in' before barging in. He held in his hand a file and threw it on Tsunade's desk.

"The report on the area that we believe that Itachi and Naruto-sama fought." The ANBU captain said before turning away and walking to the door. Tsunade skimmed over it but found a picture in there that caught her attention. She held the photo closer to her eyes to examine a burned area that got hit. The ANBU captain was at the door when she stopped him.

"What is this picture of?" She asked turning it to him. He had good enough eyes to see from there what she was reffering to.

"That is a burn mark that ANBU thought was a new attack of fire style from Itachi. First examination concluded lighting struck the tree but it was in a straight line so we ruled out the chidori. We aren't sure how he did it yet but that is the battle scene." Tsunade stared at it for a moment. She slammed her fist into the desk in anger and stared deep into the picture.

"That grandson of mine lied to me!" The ANBU captain scooted out before she threw the desk at him. "The son of a… he didn't fight Itachi! He fought Sasuke! The poison in him isn't from itachi! It was from Sasuke's snakes… DAMN HIM!" Tsunade said looking around to find were the little basterd was. She needed to find out why he lied to her and why he was getting better. Sasuke's snake bites weren't always lethal but in a battle he had him crippled and not killed. Which is exactly happened to Naruto. She needed to find out what happened there and why. Through her crytal ball she found out that Hinata and Naruto had already left Konoa awhile ago and were already a good portion to Suna. She needed to speak to him at Suna and find out what the hell was going on. There was no way in hell he just was going to walk out on her easy after this. She quickly had Shizune bring in her escort team to go to Suna. She had to leave right away in order to be there when Naruto and Hinata where there. She was just hoping whatever it was, that it wasn't going to kill him.

a/n: Itachi mention in the next chapter. Good stuff. Review.


	20. Reunions and Sleeperholds

Thanks for all the reviews and comments. This will be the last of the short peroid updates in awhile though they might occasionally happen.

Ch.20: Reunions and sleeper-holds.

(Somewhere outside Suna)

"That bastered Kaskashi... He left me for dead and didn't come back for me." Tayuya said with a few bandages over her. "Oh well, I'll meet Naruto in Suna. He won't stop till he hits it, so niether will I."She walked towards the entrance of Suna.

(Somwhere else outside Suna.)

Hinata and Naruto continue through the night at a decent pace to Suna. The sooner they got there, the sooner they would be able to have Naruto rest and save his strength for his first exam. Hinata was tired mainly because Hinata carried Naruto on her back because he couldn't move even a snail's pace let alone the pace she set. Every now and then Naruto forced Hinata to stop and take a break so she could regain her strength. She wouldn't like it but there was no arguing with Naruto for very long. Once again Naruto signaled for Hinata to get down to take her break and as expected Hinata didn't want too. She finally set down after going another mile and needed to catch her breath. Naruto exploited this.

"Hinata-chan if you keep this up you'll completely wear yourself down. Then we will have to wait for tomorrow to continue. Just rest for ten minutes and then we can continue." Hinata sighed knowing Naruto was probably right.

"Alright, but no more than ten minutes ok?" Hinata asked rhetorical. He still nodded and she stopped under a tree. She placed him down on the tree as he grunted. Naruto felt like he was a lot more of a burden then he thought. He looked away from Hinata's gaze which was now worried for his safety. Naruto went into deep thought until both Hinata and Naruto heard it. Before Hinata could stand battle ready a figured appeared behind Hinata and bound her hands behind her head then placed a Kunai to her throat. Naruto was not bound or threatened with a kunai. Instead another figure appeared behind him. He sat down next to Naruto and both of them locked eyes.

"You know what looking into my eyes means…" itachi said as calmly as usual. Naruto knew exactly what it meant.

"I assume you came here to talk right?" Naruto said looking away from his eyes and over to Hinata who was struggling with an Itachi shadow clone.

"Correct. Sasuke must never know of our plan and the deal we have made."

"I doubt you just stopped by to remind me." Naruto said smiling.

"I will die in a few days by Sasuke's hand. I trust you made your arrangement with him as well?"

"Yea, when you die, Sasuke has agreed to come back with me." Naruto looked back into Itachi's eyes. There was a long silence and Itachi got up from the tree and started walking away.

"Yes, I'm sure. He is my brother." Itachi said walking away and dispelling the clone, causing Hinata to fall to the floor. Immediately ran over to Naruto to check for injuries. There were no injuries but he wasn't phase by the fact that one of the members of an organization that tried to kill him just jumped them. She looked around but Itachi was long gone. Naruto stood back up and smiled at Hinata.

"Sorry about that Hinata, he is a little moody at times." Naruto said as if they had been friends for years. Hinata put a kunai and put a arm to Naruto's throat and activated her Byakugan. It was Naruto's anatomy but he still wasn't acting like Naruto. "Hinata-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked now very much uncomfortable. Due to his body's strain from the position Naruto started feeling light headed.

"Who are you? Naruto-kun would never talk to that traitor!" Hinata said making Naruto realize what was happening with her.

"I see, I forgot to mention to you about Itachi didn't I?" Naruto sighed and looked back at her the best he could. "I can't say much but just know that Itachi is not our enemy. He is no threat to us." Hinata was at disbelief. There were so few who could fool her Byakugan and even then couldn't always fully master to make their own system invisible. She gentle fisted him in the back praying it wasn't Naruto for doing something like this. He groaned and spit up blood. "Stop it Hinata-chan!" Naruto was starting to lose control over his body. He lifted his arm and put his palm up causing Hinata to put a tighter hold over his neck. He was losing the ability to fight but figured at least this way she wouldn't kill him. He made his signature 'ero-rasengan' which Hinata quickly remembered and let him go too late as he passed out from the sleeper hold she gave him. Hinata quickly realized her mistake and couldn't believe she ever doubted him. She picked up Naruto on her back and hit Suna before she knew it. She managed to get a hotel for them and redressed him so that he was in his usual sleeping attire. She wasn't embarrassed as she changed him out of his pants but felt like crap because she remembered that night a few nights ago. Hinata layed down and wrapped her arms around him. The next day came quickly and Naruto remembered yesterday and tried as hard as he could to get out of the bed… bed? Naruto quickly realized that he was in a bed which means only one thing. He looked over and sure enough Hinata over exerted herself and got them here at some point but was out cold. He then noticed all his pajamas were on and even his frog cap. Naruto thought it a little creepy to have his girlfriend undress him when he was outcold but then again he thought it was nice of her to do that. He really didn't think perertedly until he he saw her wearing her nearly see through night gown. No hiding his erection as he stared at her body. He had to admit she really turned him on but he strugged it off and went into the shower to get rid of it before she woke up. He turned the shower and stripped his cloths. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"So when did you know I was up?" Hinata said walking completely into the bathroom. She still wore her gown… if it could be called that. Naruto didn't turn to see her but spoke in a casual tone.

"You moved before I was completely gone from the bedroom. I started using my new fox eyes to watch any slight movements in the bedroom. Like the Sharingan, the fox eyes allow me to sense a figure, their chakra and movements. I deactivated them after noticing you were slowly stalking me." Her hand then reached around his body to his stomach. He then remembered the painful erection he was trying to get rid of and that wasn't helping. Hinata had quickly shed her cloths and was in the shower with him. Naruto was hoping that his erection wasn't noticeable but Hinata knew of it since he got it. She licked her lips as her hands went lower to grip the member. Naruto really wanted her to just stroke him then he would have his fun with her. She noticed that he had already applied soap to his privates making it rougher then usual. 'Guess this means limited options.' Hinata thought as she tried to jack him off.

*Some viewers don't like it when I get straight into a lemon, so here's your warning. Note: I will probably be doing this from now on. Note: three way Lemon, was predicted and said in a previous chapter.

"Let's get out of here and back to bed." She said as she shut off the water and placing her hand on his back. She growled softy as she felt hands come from behind her and finger her tender area.

"If I were you I'd wouldn't be worried were we are going, I'd be worried were am I?" He said with a lustful tone. His shadow clone disappeared and he overpowered her from breaking his fingers explored her wet cavern. She could feel her walls contract and expand knowing that he was getting too good at this. He took his other fingers and played with her hard nipples and because of the shower they made things slippery. The cold air nipped at her nipples making them harder and more sensitive. She needed to re0take control or she was going to lose all control. She quickly thought of an idea but it was too late. Her body was on the verge of cumming and she wasn't able to stop it but Naruto was. He stopped for a second. He then put his finger in front of her eyes as she noticed her juices on his index finger. She was a little embarrassed to see that but then she saw him forming his 'ero-rasengan' and knew all hell would break loose.

"Don't put that in me." She squealed trying to regain her grip over herself. Naruto smiled and kissed her neck.

"Don't worry it's not going in you." Hinata thought what the hell is going to use it for? She got her answer soon when he placed his finger on her crease sliding up slowly and causeing her lips to excite her and figure out were that torture jutsu was heading. She was powerless to stop it as it touched down like a tornado across a canyon. It caused her walls to move and 'shake' as he reached the end and his target. Hinata's eyes widened as he hit her spot cause her to fall to her knees seconds later in a heavy pant. 'What just happened... I can barely stand.' Hinata thought as she tried to stand up. At this point Naruto's body was excited and pumping full on endorphins and adrenalin, his pain and movements where no longer hurting as he wanted her pant for breath. He bent down and moved her face up with his hand and planted a kiss on her which was short lived as she pushed away for breath early. Naruto licked his lips and tried to contain himself but found it hard too.

"Bedroom." She said trying to regain control of the situation and hopefully dominate him in the bedroom. He picked her up and giving her a kiss while carrying her bridal style to the bed where they met an uninvited guest. Or should I say an overdue guest. Tayuya was naked on the bed watching them as Hinata was covered by the way Naruto was carrying her but he was exposed her grasping eyes.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about me and what we agree you bunch of fuckers." Tayuya said spreading her legs to cause Naruto to become beat red as he looked down at Hinata to avoid temptation. Hinata saw this and being too far into it to stop cause another girl was there, one that she promised could have him.

"I didn't forget. Naruto-kun…" Hinata said causing Naruto to look into her eyes. "why don't you entertain our guest while I quickly get ready?" Hinata said smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said looking over at Tayuya's lustful glare. Hinata nodded and he put her down and she walked out of the room. His head turned for a moment, Tayuya started becoming impatient. She moved behind him and started jerking him off just like Hinata did in the shower. 'Not this again!' He thought as he remembered his close call of losing control of his body. He didn't know why but his want, his need, to screw Hinata, or in this case Tayuya, increased dramatically with every stroke. Tayuya knew this was working on him and before he knew it he was thrown, yes thrown, down on the bed and pinned against it. Naruto's body started going wild, she was crazy as shit… and he kind of liked it. Tayuya kissed him hard against his lips. After a few seconds of kissing she broke it and positioned herself so that her lips and crease where on his vein and 'resume taunting' she thought. She began moving her crease up and down his vein causing her juices to wet all over it. She made sure all her points were hit and that her pleasure was maxxed. 'He may not be doing anything but that bitch was right, he feels damn good.' Tayuya thought as she was getting close to her climax. She gritted her teeth trying not to make the next few words quite as slutty.

"Are you ready for some new fun?" She said as she stood above him, giving him the view of what he was giving her, or rather what his body did to her. Her leg was now running down her cum juice and she spread her lips out to expose some more as it flung out and on his chest. One more thing was going to push him over the edge, to the point where he thought he was going to do to Hinata.

"If you don't stop I won't be responsible for what I do to you." Said trying as hard as he could to stop himself from screwing her like a wild animal. Damn the fox and his perveted twisted jokes… Tayuya laughed and put her face to his, and putting her body almost parallel to his.

"It's about time you started growing a pair." She said smiling down at him. It set him off as he was no longer able to suppress his urges to screw her till she passed out or he did from heat exhaustion. Tayuya suddenly was on her back and looking up and Naruto's eyes beating down on her. He was trying to restrain from screwing her senselessly but found it difficult to do. He placed his mouth over her breasts in an attempt to get the feel for her body. Since he longer was in control of himself at the moment, he took this time to warm up his next little toy. He placed one finger at her entrance in which she closed her legs. "Not yet." She said massaging her other breast. He stopped sucking her breast and smiled 'like that is going to stop me.' Her legs were easy enough to get one finger through and reach her crevice. Seeming how he could finger her, he was going to do to her was he did to Hinata. He made his little 'love ball' and her legs immediately spread apart as he used it to make her hormones go nuts. She found herself unable to resist the influence of his secret attack. She started thrashing wildly as she felt her lower body go numb. This was her first time experiencing this attack and as such was not ready for the pleasure that went with it. She arched her back as his ball touch her 'ball' and caused her pupils to shrink. "You suck!" She screamed as she came. Her body crash landed on the bed. 'Damn him. I know she said he was the best but shit. This guy nearly made me pass out from that little trick of his.' Her breaths became pants and Hinata reentered the room just in time to see that even the mighty Tayuya was able to be brought down by a mere finger. Hinata laughed as she saw Tayuya try to move and found her body unwilling to do so. She was, however, able to move her head and eyes back towards him. He wasn't panting but was breathing madly.

"You're all talk and no 'action'" He said in her ear which pissed her off. She wondered if she this new curse mark also made her horny like Orochimaru's. She activated it and she felt like there were flames in her blood. She her blood began to flow fast and in places that did make her horny. Naruto smiled and chuckled a few times before talking in her ear again. "That curse mark's power is in you, but it also has a direct tie to me. If I so will it, I can rip your own power from your flesh or add to it. In this case…" He said with burning lust in his eyes. She felt a great rush over her that made her entire body crave him. "I'll use this feature to my enjoyment." He said with a devilish grin. He put his tip to her crevice, making sure to savor this moment. He looked back at her. She was obviously horny again and very much wanting this.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" She asked impatiently. "you waiting for an invite or confirmation from her?" Tayuya said making Naruto look over to Hinata. Tayuya flipped him over on his back and proceeded to lower herself onto him. 'Shit!' She thought as she felt him enter her. He didn't bother waiting for further confirmation as he proceeded to thrust up and down while she moved up and down over him. Hinata wouldn't admit it, but it turned her on slightly to watch Naruto screw that women. Hinata scrawled onto the bed as she came close to the two.

"So how is she Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto was in a lot of pleasure and tried not to make it sound grunted but it did anyway.

"She's freakin tight…" He was coming close to unleash his final assault on her womb and inner walls. Her walls clamped and massaged his throbbing member as he could barely contain himself. Hinata placed a kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Do it Naruto-kun." No sooner did she say that then he did. She felt the cum attempt to climb deep into her, but gravity is a bitch as she soon found out as she felt the new hot liquid inside her stream downwards. She got off him and laid down. Hinata crawled over to Tayuya and whispered in her ear. "He is the best isn't he?" Tayuya just grunted in defeat.

"Miss know it all." Tayuya said snidely but also kind of meant it. Hinata laughed a little then continued in her ear.

"You're not done yet." Hinata said pulling her hips back up and getting on top of her as if she was about to screw her. Naruto's blood wasted no time in refilling his dick as he go turned on by the sight. Hinata then stuck a finger in Tayuya's ass. 'Oh my gods… No wonder why Naruto-kun really liked my ass, It clamps to my finger and almost sucks it in.' Hinata thought as she saw Tayuya's face light up the second she knew Naruto was going to like screwing her ass.

"No fucking way!" Tayuya said trying not to moan from Hinata's finger. Hinata focused and added a little chakra to her finger causing her to create a small vibe from her finger which caught Tayuya off-guard. Tayuya moaned loudly as she felt the vibe in her ass. Hinata could feel her ass sucking and clamping her finger. 'If this is what my ass did to him, I wonder how the hell Naruto-kun slowed his pace in my ass.'

"I got a better idea…" Naruto said with a devilish grin. He layed both girls on their backs and had them spread their legs slightly as he put one hand on each of their wet entrances and placed a finger in each of them. After both girls started moaning from pumping his fingers slowly, he picked up the pace. He then started adding his signature ero move on each of them, starting low. Hinata knew it was coming and Tayuya wasn't expecting that at that moment. He watch as each of the girls moaned in his hands as he increased his intensity. Both soon found themselves gritting their teeth, awaiting their next orgasm. Wave after wave of pleasure flew them into an emotional, sexual, rage that made them start wanting more. After less then a minute both girls started to hate his teasing and his damn powers to delay their own release and nodded at each other. They both tackled him to the ground and each grabbed a hand. They then used chakra to keep his torturous hands away. They then placed each of their entrances on each side of his hard on. Naruto liked what they were doing. They then started rubbing their clits up and down, along the vein and hard side causing immediate reaction out of Naruto. Naruto started cringing and moaning in pleasure as he felt both girls clits and lips rub his throbbing hard on. He could feel a liquid stream down his dick. He couldn't believe how he just went from dominating two women to them dominating him.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Hinata said towards Tayuya.

"Yeh… but look, he's about to cum already… what should we do to him?" Tayuya said to Hinata. Hinata didn't know how to really bluntly say it… or never would admit to herself that she could. Naruto's back arched.

"SHIT!" Naruto said as he felt his seed release. The liquid shot up and then spread and splattered all over their stomachs and legs. The two girls passed out as they released their built up cum and energy. Naruto soon found himself with two passed out girl with cum on their bodies and picked each of them up and carefully put them on the bed and then went there himself. Maybe a little rest after that would be good as he kissed both on the forhead.

"Night Hinata-chan, Night Tayuya... –chan" He added not sure if she would allow it, but then again after that I suppose he could.

End of chapter and lemon. I've updated this story fast paced for the past week and I'm slowing it down again. I don't know when i will be done with the next chapter and will release it as soon as i'm done with it.


	21. The road to the Chunin exams

Thanks for all the reviews and support. Remember to submit all your opinions about this story.

Chapter 21: Road to Chunin Exams are paved in setbacks and tears.

Naruto woke up to find both of his girls gone. He looked around the room to find nothing but discarded cloths he could assume were from last night. He was about to worry when he heard two women laughing in the next room. He sighed in relief and threw off the covers. He peered into the living room, to find out who was laughing and sure enough it was the two women he loved. It made him happy to know they were in high spirits. The only thing that broke this was when he saw try and FAIL at putting make up on. Tayuya was never allowed to look nice with make up when in Orochimaru's presence. Naruto wanted to laugh at the lines and almost clown like face that Tayuya had. After calming himself down using the vivid imigry that Naruto had of Tayuya beating the shit out of him, Naruto figured maybe he could continue his nap since obviously nothing was going on. Naruto was about to go back to sleep when Tayuya looked in the mirror and from her position saw Naruto up. Naruto sighed. 'oh shit…' He thought as both 'Tayuya' and 'Hinata' continued their session. He didn't need to look behind him to know who was there. He sat up.

"If you girls want to sneak up on me, make sure you do it better." He said as one set of arms wrapped around his neck and down his shirt. A head rested on his shoulder as Naruto made an annoyed sigh.

"Well can you blame us? After last night you should know that you owe us for playing games with us. Next time can you at least act surprised." Naruto smiled and turned his head to Hinata's face. Tayuya stood behind him and looked a little pissed.

"Yeh you owe me big time… and I mean big… and if you say one word of this..." Tayuya said blushing slightly after she realized just how that could have been interpreted. Naruto laughed seeing Tayuya blush because he never thought such a thing was possible. He just loved his two women to death. Hinata he favored more but Tayuya made him happy and would be there for him and vise verse.

"So what time is it?" Hinata and Tayuya looked at each other and frowned.

"Don't be mad but we didn't wake you up cause you looked cute sleeping there." Hinata said trying to look cute to reduce how mad he was going to be of her. Truth is Naruto knew he overslept for the opening but at least he could still meet Garra. "Its three…" Naruto sighed and figured at least now would be a good time to go see Garra. He got up with Hinata still clinging to his back. "Please don't be mad at us." She pleaded. Naruto smiled and looked back at her.

"I could never be mad at you both. Especially you Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him he headed to take a shower before stopping at the bathroom door. He turned his head to her. "Are we going to have a repeat of yesterday?" Hinata giggled and slowly got off him. He turned the knob and closed the door behind him. She went to the bedroom to get some cloths for him, at least she could think clearly now. All those lonely nights made her personality change and his, both of them where now more calm and relaxed. Hinata noticed Tayuya lieing down and going back to sleep. Tayuya said that he over did it with her and that she couldn't even walk right. Hinata laughed. Tayuya opened her eyes and growled at her. Hinata ruffled in her pockets and threw a pill at her. She then made a few seal signs before putting her palm and hand into Tayuya's stomach. There was no pain from the hit but she felt a sting in her lower stomach and soon found her pain was gone.

"Use that jutsu next time so that you don't have that."

"What was the pill for?" Tayuya asked looking at the pill.

"That is for any other side effects you might have." Hinata said walking away to get the rest of Naruto's cloths. She wasn't surprised to see black T- shirts and orange and blue pants but he had two jackets that she haddn't seen before. Both where the same and looked like Kakashi's jacket only they where black background and orange flames on the shoulders and bottom of the jacket. Hinata turned around to see Naruto out of the shower already and behind her in nothing but a towel staring at her with his jacket in her hands. Hinata blushed and handed him his jacket.

"So guess I'm wearing just a jacket huh?" This made them all laugh and didn't put too many pictures in their heads of Naruto walking naked down the street of Suna. Hinata pulled out a black t shirt and one of the blue and orange pants. Naruto was enjoying himself teasing her like this but he had to hurry up. There was a knock on the door. Tayuya listened to the door being pounded on again. She looked over to the two of them who were looking at her.

"Oh sure, let me go answer the door looking like this! Bunch of lazy bottom feeding..." She left the room grumbling to herself. Naruto started to put on his shirt when he noticed Hinata was staring right at him. He turned away and dropped his towel then put on his cloths, every so often looked back to see her eyes wondering him then looking away. After he was dressed he walked to the doorway and looked back at Hinata. "You coming?" Hinata's turn to let loose a joke.

"Not like last night…" They both laughed and Naruto wasn't surprised. Things like last night seemed to evaporate more then sweat in one night. It helped to cool off the tension and help to temporarily erase their thoughts. Hinata walked over to Naruto and wrapped him in a hug. Once they saw who was at the door talking to Tayuya, both of them knew this was going to be one house guest they wouldn't want.

"What do you want Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked seeing the white haired ninja. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Ero? This is coming from someone who has TWO women in his room, and probably his bedroom at some point." Hinata, Naruto and Tayuya (Tayuya not as much) all looked at him with killer intent. Jiraiya quickly recovered. "Settle down… it was a joke. Anyway I wanted to show you something." Jiraiya pulled out a book from the inside of his shirt and held it in his hands. Naruto's eyes twitched.

"Your new ero book?" Naruto said getting pissed that Jiraiya was trying to give him a sex book in front of both his girls. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Nope." Jiraiya said too proudly.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked unsure if he wanted to know.

"This was the first book I ever published. I never told you this but your father was…" At the word 'father' Naruto used his speed to appear in front of him. "a fan of mine. In fact he named you after a character in one of my books." Naruto pinned him to the wall and nearly through it. "I guess you don't believe me do you?" He held the book in front of Naruto's face. "Read it." Naruto snatched the book and opened it and read a few pages quickly. He looked back at the perverted ninja and closed the book with a loud smack.

"This doesn't prove anything, you could have wrote this during one of our encounters and changed a few things." Naruto didn't trust him with things like this. Especially when he says his father read the perverts books.

"I found a new jutsu that will prove to you that i'm not lying."

"How do I know this won't be just another illusion?"

"Cause Tsuande herself can confirm it." Naruto still didn't trust him. Could you blame him? I'm sure you could but could you? "Will you let me prove it to you?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto let him go and Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head. "Be more gently next time."

"I was." Jiraiya sweat dropped (Special effect)* Jiraiya made a few hand seals and put his hands in a diamond shape. The shape of the room changed to that of a house dinning room with one large table and a few chairs. Two men sat at the table, one being the fourth and the other being a much younger Jiraiya. 'Even then an ero... what did I get myself into?' Naruto thought before the men started talking and moving.

(Spoiler for those who have never seen this part of the Naruto series.)

"_The main character in this book…" The fourth said smiling and keeping the sage's first book in his hands. "I thought his determination to never give up was really cool. He's a lot like you sensei." Jiraiya scratch the back of his head and in slight embarrassment replied._

"_Y-You really think so?" _

"_So I was thinking…" The fourth closed the book and smiled at Jiraiya. _

"_Huh?" _

"_I really hope my unborn child can become a ninja just like this main character." The forth put the book down on the table and continued. "Which is why I'd like your permission to name my son after him." Jiraiya's eyes widened and couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_Are you sure? He was just a random name I came up with when I was eating ramen!" _

"_Naruto-chan" A clearly pregnant women entered the room behind the fourth while the fourth was grinning like a happy child. She had long red hair, almost like Tayuya. "It's a wonderful name." Jiraiya still couldn't believe he was hearing._

"_Kushina… " He rubbed the back of his head. "Cripes I guess that makes me his godfather. Are you really sure about this?" Jiraiya asked one more time. Kushina placed her hand on the fourth's shoulder._

"_You are my sensei and you are a great ninja who possesses the true talent of a ninja. There is no other like you." The fourth said still smiling._

The room turned back to normal and Jiraiya noticed Naruto completely out of it. 'What wrong with him? I'm sure that he knows who his father is by now… or maybe… SHIT… no one told him who his mother was! Damn the thirds rule!' Jiraiya thought as he wasn't sure what to do. Hinata and Tayuya were stunned for a few seconds as that memory was slowly being processed. After a few more seconds Hinata snapped out of it and looked over at Naruto to see what his reaction was. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were shaking in disbelief. Naruto's eyes filled up with tears.

"My mother… is she is still alive…??" Jiraiya knew this was bad. He broke the thirds rule. No one was ever supposed to tell Naruto about his mother because of what she did to Naruto as a baby. On record, she was killed while in labor and most adults who were there would never say anything different. However, the events of that night scarred everyone, but Naruto was the most hurt. His mother had tried to kill him to prevent more deaths. She was sure that Naruto was going to grow up, be possessed by the fox and kill everyone. Naruto tensed up. "I saw her… She's still alive." Jiraiya knew this was bad. Tsunade would never forgive him for this. Naruto's mother was indeed alive but was banished for trying to kill her son, she had been given permission to be at the fourth memorial and collect his things but not to ever see Naruto again. Since Naruto had seen her, Jiraiya needed to think of something quick to try and convince Naruto she wasn't alive.

"That's impossible Naruto; she died when she gave birth to you. Maybe you just saw someone like her." Jiraiya said not coming up with anything else. Naruto shook his head of the thoughts and tried hard to believe what his sensei was saying but still didn't believe him completely. Hinata moved over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Naruto snapped out of it slightly and shook it off. He looked up to Hinata who he could tell was worried about him and how he looked right now. This wasn't the place to be thinking about this.

"Yeh I'm fine now." 'luckly he has her, if he suspected were she was… I know what Naruto-kun has been through, but he would break down if he knew the truth. Besides, if he met her and she still hates him, she could try and kill him again. No telling what has happened in nearly 19 years since then.' Jiraiya thought. He was going to keep an eye on him for awhile, just until he was sure he was ok. "Come on Hinata-chan, Tayuya-chan we have to go see Garra-sama." He said walking towards the door, still slightly out of it, and looking back. He tried as hard as he could to try and clear his head.

"I have to get going anyway. I have to go and talk to my informants." Jiraiya walked out of the building and went far away. He figured Naruto is going to be fine for now while he goes and tells Tsunade. Jiraiya tried to imagine the pain he was going to feel after he told Tsunade. She was a medical ninja and on rare occasions has beat him to death, brought him back then beat him to death again, then brought him back. He was afraid of that but he figures that is what it is going to take to have Tsunade forgive him. Naruto and the two girls headed out for the kazekage tower. Hinata and Tayuya split off from him after they found some neat shops in Suna they wanted to check out. Naruto was now walking alone and was deep in thought. So deep in fact he bumped heads with a women and knocked her down. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Oww… Sorry about that…" Naruto said trying to smile. Naruto grunted when he saw a women around her 30s with long red hair with groceries around her. The women looked at him and gasped but then regained her posture and picked up the groceries while Naruto was still in a daze. She apolizied and then started running away from him. Naruto snapped out of it and realized he just bumped into her without apologizing, which he used to try and convince himself was his excuse for following her. His real intention was to find out if she was who he thought she was. She finally stopped running at a small apartment. She looked behind her and opened the door. Naruto figured now was a good time and ran up to her before she moved into her room. "Hold on a second." She turned around and found that Naruto was two feet behind her. They stared for a second before she turned around to run into her apartment and close the door but Naruto put his foot in the door before she could fully close it. "Hey, wait a second." He said pushing against it hard but gently, to not push the door into her and hurt her.

"Go away!" The women screamed trying as hard as she could to close the door.

"I just want to talk!" Naruto yelled as he tried hard not to lose this battle.

"I don't want to talk." Naruto grunted as he started making progress on the door.

"Please just hear me out." She pushed hard enough to stop his progress momentarily.

"I said no!" Naruto had to think of something fast, something that he could use to verify it was her. He thought of one way.

"Please Kushina!" The door suddenly flew open and the women got knocked on her ass. Naruto fell over and recovered quickly. As he stood up, he noticed she was staring up at him. Her eyes shaking in fear and her body unable to move. Any movement he did she followed. Naruto had a little confirmation but needed more. Is this who he thought it was?

Cliffy… not really but nicccccce. Next chapter: Kushina and Naruto, the real story.


	22. Kushina a Love Story

Thanks for all your support.

Ch.22: Kushina… a love story.

"You can't be…" The women said, her eyes glowing with fear. Naruto moved over to her and offered his hand to her. The women just looked at his hand.

"I wanted to apologize for bumping into you in the street." She just stared what he thought was blankly. "My name is…"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The women said stunning Naruto. Naruto was well famous and so his name was around. It wasn't enough. There was a small reflex in his arm.

"Yea how did you know?" Naruto said trying not to make it obvious his mind has became a congested highway of thoughts and clutter. Naruto saw she wasn't going to say it. She was still too stunned by meeting him. "Do you need a hand up or are you…"

"You sound and look just like him…" the women said thinking out loud. Naruto now had a bunch of evidence towards proving she might be his mother.

"Are you my…"

"Yes." Kushina said finally realizing after all these years her baby boy was here. In truth, she felt like she never deserved to see him again after what she tried to do. Naruto was in shock. All this time, his mother was in Suna and he never knew her.

"Why did you never try and contact me?" Naruto sadly asked. "Where were you all these years?" Tears started falling from his eyes. Kushina was confused but then she realized he didn't know.

"They never told you?" She asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tell me what? Who was suppose to tell me?" Naruto said tears falling from his eyes with his voice cracking. Kushina knew now why he did not hate her at this moment. She stood up and looked into her son's eyes.

"I was banished from ever seeing you again by the third Hokage." Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. The old man he referred to as his grandfather growing up banish his mother from seeing him?

"That makes no sense! Why would he do that?" Kushina's eyes fell to the floor. "Tell me!" She wanted so bad to not tell him.

"Because when you where first born, in my grief I thought you were responsible for my husband's, your father's death, and that you would kill again… so I tried to kill you." Naruto's entire mind broke in half and he felt as if he was thrown into a dark hole, falling until he crashed and felt his body being crushed into a pancake. Kushina watched as her son underwent a mental breakdown. She hated herself for doing this to him but he deserved to know the truth. She mentally kicking herself stopped when she heard him fall to the floor with the same confused and hurt look in his eyes looking at her.

"Why? Why would you do that? Not you too…" Just then Jiraiya and Tsunade came bursting through the wall. They saw Kushina standing over Naruto's body and his eyes like they were. Both grabbed an arm and started to break it. Kushina screamed in pain as they both screamed at her.

"What the hell did you do to him? You better hope he's not dead or we swear you will go through (Tsunade) 5 years of ultimate pain! (Tsuande's punishment were she inflicts so much humanly damage the person dies then revives them, then inflicts the pain again... over and over…)(Jiraiya) my full body Rasengan!" Naruto snapped out of his mental break when he heard Tsunade and Jiraiya nearly break her arm and listen to her scream.

"STOP!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Tsunade and Jiraiya dropped Kushina and went to check on Naruto. Tsunade did a full body scan and found nothing wrong with him. Naruto looked at her as Kushina squirmed in pain and tears fell from her eyes. Part of Naruto wondered if she could even feel pain because of what she did, the other half wanted to hold her and still embrace her as his mother. Both sides agreed to one question. Naruto pushed both sannin aside and crawled over of Kushina who held each of her arms and looked up from her back to see him crawling towards her. She thought she was going to die from Naruto's own hands. She saw both sannin look at her every move. Naruto stopped a few inched in front of her. With tears in his eyes he asked his question. "Why?" Kushina thought there might be a chance, a chance he wouldn't hate her.

"I watched while my husband die in front of me and watched the thing that killed him go into you." Jiraiya blew his lid.

"Same damn excuse you lying piece of…"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed at Jiraiya. Jiraiya never heard him talk like that to him before. Tsunade kept her mouth shut but still tried to voice her concerns through her eyes. The yell from Naruto surprised Kushina and almost could feel how much Naruto was hurting right now. She figured he was hurting a lot more then what she was feeling. "Anything else?" Naruto said calmly towards Kushina.

"I… I just… I couldn't kill you but I tried and the third found me trying. I thought that you where possessed by the fox and you would one day do what you did that day again. I found out a few days later from a journal entry in your father's dairy that he had heard about a possible attack on the hidden leaf from the nine tailed demon. He said if it came down to it he would seal it inside you because of the bloodline passed down from him that could suppress the fox's control over its 'container.' After I read this I knew I made a terrible mistake but the third had already banished me. I tried to sneak in a few time to try and say I was wrong but they always caught me and threw me out again. Eventually I stopped trying and found my way to Suna where I lived in shame the pasted 19 years." Jiraiya and Tsunade felt no pity towards her. To them she was just the women who tried to kill her son then tried to finish it by sneaking back in. Naruto's mind and body processed the new information. "I never wanted to hurt you, I just thought that the fox had taken you away from me too." Kushina watched as Naruto's body and eyes disappeared behind his head and shadows. Jiraiya was going to say something but was a little afraid of what Naruto would do if he tried to open his mouth again.

"Naruto are you alright?" Tsunade said watching him but at the same time blaming all of this on Kushina. Kushina knew this was all her fault, she couldn't even deny that. If she had been there for him and never had tried to kill him, he could have been spared so much pain. Kushina put her hands over her eyes and face and started crying into them in heart break of watching her son go through so much pain that she caused. Jiraiya couldn't just watch him go through this and looked at Kushina.

"I think it is best for him that you never see him again." Jiraiya said trying to move Naruto. Naruto pushed away any attempt by both of them to move him. After what seemed like an eternity of trying to move and comfort Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked at Kushina with death glares. Kushina felt so helpless and scared. For one, her only son probably hated her and she was scared of what he was going to do to her when he finally snapped out of his mental break. She was going to feel dead inside anyway so she decided on one last course of action on her part. Kushina got down on her knees and reached out to touch Naruto before being stopped by Tsunade.

"You're not going to lay a hand on him ever again." She said with a death stare at her. She didn't care. She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt a kunai to her throat from Tsunade. "Did you hear me?" Tsunade asked rhetorically.

"You can kill me after if you want, but I want to do something that I shoulder have done a long time ago…" Tsunade's mind went to places that frightened her. She froze up for a moment, a moment that Kushina used to flip Naruto over and place his head and shoulders on her lap. Naruto didn't struggle against her. She looked down as Naruto's eyes were still wide awake and his mind cluttered with debates. She stroked his hair and started humming a soft tune. Tsunade broke out of her freeze and tightened her kunai over her throat. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment and then his eyes returned to normal. Her humming sounded innocent but Tsunade didn't believe her intentions were good. His eyes slowly vanished behind his slow moving eye lids. After another moment his eyes where gone behind his soft lids. She continued to stroke his hair and hum to him. Tsunade then noticed Naruto smile when he was sleeping. He obviously still liked her. "Shhhhhh…" She said giving his hair one long stroke. Tears filled her eyes as she also smiled for the first time in 19 years. Her tears hit his face a rolled down part way of his cheeks. Naruto stirred and reopened his eyes. Her hands still ran in his hair and he felt tear drops hit his face.

"Hey…" Naruto said softly. Kushina smiled down at him and chuckled a little, having hope that he was going to be her son from now on.

"Hey…" She replied softly as well. Tsunade let her go. Tsunade still didn't like her or if she was still trying to kill him, but Tsunade was sure Naruto was happy. It mattered to her dearly but still thought what she thought of Kushina. Naruto's mind was still clouded and unstable and slitting her throat in front of him would only send him deeper. Tsunade and Jiraiya watched carefully as Kushina stroked Naruto's hair behind his head. "Just like your father's hair. It was spiky and soft." Naruto just stared into his mother's face. "He was strong and brave and always smiled. I know I never got to know you Naruto-…" She really didn't know what to call him at the moment. "I know what I have done to you is unforgivable but I would like to be with you. I want to know what you like, what you are good at." She placed both her hands on his cheeks. "I want to be able to call you my musuko." She said closing her eyes. Naruto still didn't know what to do. On the one hand here was this women, his mother, that had tried to kill him, trying to get close to him, on the other hand… he never had his true mother hold him and smile with him. Memories from his childhood watching children's mothers smile at them and hold them tight, he was envious of them. This was his chance to know what the phrase 'a mother's love' meant. Naruto realizing that he may never get this chance again, decides on one course of action.

"Maybe you still can…" Naruto said stunning Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kushina was also surprised by this but happy that she might of got her wish. "I wanted to have my mother everyday of my life and now I have that chance."

"think about what you are saying Naruto-kun." Tsunade said not wanting her to hurt him… again.

"I am, I still don't trust her completely, I don't want to be hurt again but I want to give her a chance." Naruto said smiling up at Kushina.

"I promise you that I will never break that promise if you make me it." Kushina said sticking out her pinky. Naruto was surprised by this consept. She was serious about this.

"If I make a promise I keep it." Naruto said reaching out his pinky and wrapping it around hers.

"So do I." Kushina said pulling him into a hug. Tsunade and Jiraiya sighed. They didn't even like her and now she is back in their lives. Tsunade figured she could at least be sort of kind to her… for Naruto's sake of course.

"Great… another Naruto…" Tsunade said playfully smacking her hand on her forehead. Kushina and Naruto laughed.

"What do you mean Tsunade-chan?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"You mean you don't remember the file on her?" Jiraiya shook his head no. "Pranks, obsessive chearfulness, running with a grin on her face… sound firmilar?" Jiraiya signed too.

"Oh great… does that mean I'll have more people calling me…" Jiraya was cut off by the new mother and son unison.

"ERO-SENSEI!" Jiraiya acted like the world ended. He didn't like one kid, Naruto, saying that every time he saw him, now he has two people calling him that. (note: Tsunade only sometimes calls him that so I didn't include her.) Kushina and Naruto started laughing at Jiraiya.

"Was he a huge pervert back then as he is now?" Naruto asked him. Tsunade and Kushina looked at each other. They both in unison could agree on this.

"Yep, just as bad." Jiraiya felt a little betrayed but soon got over it. Naruto got a kick out of knowing that he was always a pervert and could hold that over his head. Tsunade hated to admit it but maybe Kushina could help out Naruto. It seemed like it. She really didn't have to like it, but it made him happy so all she could do was just shrug. That didn't stop her, however, from making sure if she hurt him, she would be punished heavily.

"By the way Naruto-chan, I hear that there are rumors that Hinata's marriage documents and proof seems to have all disappeared…" Tsunade said smiling. "On top of that there are more rumors that the marriage arranged was not approved and signed correctly by the 'right' people." Tsunade gave her a wink. It took Kushina a moment to figure out what they were talking about but after Naruto's next outburst, she knew.

"REALLY? That means I can marry Hinata-chan?" Tsunade nodded. "Want to go over right now and tell her the good news?"

"You bet!" Naruto screamed with a huge grin on his face.

"So my little boy has a girlfriend… fiancé now huh?" Kushina wanted t frown because she only got to see him today and to see he's already getting married was more than expected. Then again, her and Minato got married when they where young too. Ninja usually marry young because of their life expectancy.

"Yeh! You've got to meet and be there when I ask her!" Naruto demanded. Kushina couldn't say no. She nodded and smiled at him letting him know she would.

"Oh by the way Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan knows that her marriage was not legal and the papers were lost. So don't make it seem so obvious.

"Alright… I don't get it but if you say so baa-chan." 'baa-chan?' Kushina thought thinking of Tsunade as an old women. Then again Tsunade was almost like his godmother since Minato and Kushina made Jiraiya his godfather. Garra appeared out of nowere it seemed. He had his arms crossed and his usual frown on his face.

"Garra-sama." Garra twitched at the word –sama.

"Don't call me that. It's –kun to you my friend." Garra said all too eerily

"Right!" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"So Garra-kun why are you here?" Naruto asked him.

"People of Suna reported a young boy with spiky yellow hair jumping around Suna and making a lot of noise. I thought of you." Naruto knew that sounded like him but Garra made it sound like he was really bad. "Since I thought it was you, I decided to check it out myself since you and I have some things we need to discuss." Garra said taking out a sheet of paper. "Most of the problems I've taken care of but the main problem is that in Suna, we have no real written exam, we have two main parts, the survival and retrieval section and then a fighting section. Your team is going to be at the main stadium in less an hour for their briefing. I'd suggest you head there after we are done. I've already alerted the two women looking for you were you will be." Naruto looked back at Kushina and she already knew what he wanted.

"Can you come watch me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Naruto didn't need any further information. Naruto proformed one hand seal and his entire body was covered in flames. He and Kushina disappeared after a few seconds. Jirayia and Tsunade thought and said out loud.

"What the hell was that?"

End of chapter.

a/n: I have been having troubble with my computer and it had to be sent away for awhile. it may be 2-3 weeks before i can start / release my next chapter.


	23. Chunin exams Part 1: survival

I know people have been waiting for the chunin exams chapter for awhile so here it is. I also rushed this so it may not be my best work.

*extra long chapter this time

Chapter 23: Chunin exams, Part 1: Survival.

Kushina found herself in the huge Suna exams arena. Two small 12 year old boy and girl were on the bottom of the stadium with a Suna exam instructor. Naruto gave Kushina a hug and tried to run down to them but was stopped when Kushina grabbed his shirt. Kushina pulled him back into her hug and put a kiss on his cheek.

"Be careful Naruto." Kushina said putting a huge smile across his face.

"Don't worry I'll be just fine." He said pulling away from her loosened grasp. Kushina smiled and new he'd be just fine. Hinata and Tayuya appeared soon after for Naruto's team meeting. The suna instructor turned to Naruto and so did his team mates. His team mates where one boy and one girl. The girl wore a blue and pink dress and had her hair tied behind her head. Her sleaves went over her arms as to conceal her hand held weapons. Naruto could see she carried a short sword (slightly bigger then a dagger). She also carried some kunai and shuriken in her other sleeve. Her eyes were brown and her hair was pink and came down to her shoulders with a curve.

"So this is the idiot that Kakashi-sensei described." Her voice was a bit cold and harsh. She was like Sasuke, always thinking she was the best and only thought of the mission and sometimes her team mates if she thought it was worth it. 'idiot… what has Kakashi been saying behind my back?' Naruto asked feeling a little enraged at the thought of Kakashi spreading rumors about him.

"He isn't an idiot, Kakashi -sensei said Naruto-san was really powerful and because of his missions and stuff was never able to complete the chunin exams." The boy said in protest. The boy wore genin leg guards and small non shiny metal deflectors on each of his arms and legs. His shirt was black like Naruto's and had small holsters on each of his hips to give him a good capacity of kunai and shuriken. He had black eyes that reminded him of Sasuke and a long blade on his back in case of short ranged fighting. His hair was flat on the top and slightly spiky on the sides.

"Whatever he doesn't seem to be good to me, but if he can prove to me he is useful I might be able to make some use of him." Her talk of using him was arrogant and pissed Naruto off. Naruto didn't show it though, he didn't have to prove to her anything. It should be the other way around. The fact was he was going to be a Jonin soon enough and wasn't going to let her ruin it by her rash assumptions. The Suna instructor was being agitated at the lack of attention he was getting.

"That's enough from all of you." Everyone turned to him. "Now your team will be assigned an area in the dessert to surivive for five days with no food or water that you can bring. You will carry a device that you will use ONLY if you and your team can not make it. If you press it, your team will be emliminated from the competition and will not advance. If you make it back in five days, then you will advance." Naruto raised his hand. The instructor sighed wondering what a ninja of his age wanted. "Yes what is it?"

"What if another team was to come into our territory?"

"Not a bad question, If an enemy team comes into your territory, you are allowed to subdue, or if you can not or they will not give up, you may kill them. I'd suggest you have the aspect of killing them from the start since they willing invaded your territory." He looked around at the three and no more question. "Alright, here is your territory." He handed the boy a scroll and he opened it.

"So we are the northeast territory." He said sealing the scroll back up and bowing before the instructor. The two other team mates did so shortly after.

"One other thing, if you leave your territory and come back to the village before the five days are up, you are out. Dismissed." He said. All three stood at attention and in unison replied.

"Hai!" They left after that for the exit. Hinata, Tayuya and Kushina stood at the entrance.

"What now?" The girl responded thinking this was another team walking at them. Naruto ran over to Hinata and gave her a hug. Tayuya tried to do her routine of 'I don't give a damn' by pretending not to notice the two of them. Hinata and Naruto locked lips. Naruto teammates sweat dropped.

"Get a room you two." Naruto's female teammate said almost annoyed. Hinata, Tayuya and Naruto laughed when she said that, all of them thinking about what had happened in that room.

"By the way what are your names?"

"My name is Daiki." The boy answered with a small smile on his face.

"My name is Aimi." The girl answered a quite a bit of smug on her face. "that's the only thing your'll call me unless I tell you got it?" Naruto wasn't scared of her but at the same time didn't want to start a fight with her.

"Yeh alright." He said taking Hinata's hand. He didn't care much for Aimi but she was his teammate. All he could think about right now was Hinata and Kushina. Tayuya was his but he didn't really have many feelings towards her personally. He hated using her for only sex and her skills as a ninja but it wasn't by his force that she stayed with him. She chose to stay with him. She could just slip out any night she wanted to and he probably would have noticed but not done anything. Tayuya and Kushina followed the two. Hinata and Kushina had a small talk before about each other so everyone go off on the same page but Naruto, in his oblivious form, forgot to introduce them. "Oh this is…"

"Kushina Uzumaki. We know everything Naruto-kun so don't worry about it." Hinata said softy. Naruto was kind of relieved that Hinata already knew everything.

"I insist that all of you come over tonight for dinner." Kushina said trying to get to know everyone better.

"I think we'll pass." Aimi said walking away.

"Speak for yourself. I want to see Naruto-san in action later." Daiki said with a little smile on his face.

"Alright fine. We all meet at the gate tonight at 10pm alright?" Naruto just looked confused.

"We don't have to be at our zone until tomorrow around 6am." Naruto said questioning her ability to think.

"Look if you don't want to take this seriously then meet here at 6am, see if I care." She said walking off. Naruto just walked off as well with his group.

6am

Naruto had a great time, despite the death glares from the Sanin and had to check everything Kushina did before Naruto yelled at both of them. Other then all of that, it was a great night. He was at his camping spot to find that a tent was set up. He could assume Aimi and Daiki where both inside.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed at the tent. "Aren't you guys gonna let me in?" Aimi stuck her head out with a pissed off expression on her face with a shout nearly twice as loud as his.

"Stop yelling!" Aimi disappeared inside the tent again. Naruto sighed and walked into the tent to be pushed back out by Aimi. "Sorry only people who helped build it, get to go in it."

"Then where am I suppose to go?" Naruto asked thinking of how to strangle this kid and get away with it.

"I don't know… go find a hole to sleep in." She said closing the flap behind her head. Suddenly Naruto's arms moved with no command of his own. He started doing hand signs faster then he remembered he could. His arm slammed down into the sand. After a few seconds he regained control of his arm and felt the shifting sand beneath him.

"What the hell!" He screamed as the ground around him formed a moderate sized castle, complete with doors and sandstone bricks that formed a perimeter around the castle. Naruto smiled and thought of only one … thing that could do that. 'You're welcome kit…' a voice inside his head said. Naruto smiled and mentally thanked the fox then proceeded to lock himself in the castle. It was flawless in design. Everything from curtains to doors to a bed all of it was right there. 'ok… how the hell did you manage to pull this off?' The fox grumbled. **'must you know everything?' **after a few seconds of thinking and pleading without words **' fine… most of the stuff was buried under the sand… including this castle. The only thing I did was raised it. Now I want some sleep and before you ask and thinking I've gone all soft, I want to sleep… meaning not be cold at night, burning your feet on the sand so when I come out, I find the body I'm sharing with u frozen or burned but probably the reason most of all is… I wanted you to be quiet.' **Naruto figured at least the last part he could give him. He walked around the castle to find it in pretty good shape other then it being very confusing to get from place to place. Naruto heard a distant banging. At first he thought that the stupid fox might have given him a haunted castle. He soon found himself at the front door he had come in on and the banging coming from it. He opened the door slightly to find his two team mates standing outside in the cold. While the castle wasn't that much better, it did seem to have a little more heat.

"So what do you two want?" He asked as his two teammates stood infront of him obviously in distress. Aimi was the first to speak.

"You ruined our tent with this … thing of yours. We demand that you pay us back by letting us in and…" She was stopped when Naruto closed the door on her. Aimi seemed like a good kid but 'demand' this and 'demand' that got on his nerves and didn't feel like dealing with it. He heard the banging continue on the door and answered it again. This time Daiki held his hands over Aimi's mouth and did the talking.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Naruto-sama but you obviously know more to survival then we first thought. We would appreciate if you would let us stay with you." Daiki said bowing before Naruto. He looked over to Aimi who hesitantly bowed. He opened the door a little more to let them in.

"Aimi-san, you really need to learn to work with you team on cooperation. Should you be demanding whatever you want instead of properly asking for them, you'll find yourself without a team."

"I could take care of myself." She snapped back. Naruto let Daiki enter but just as Aimi tried to enter he stopped her.

"You said you could take care of yourself right?" Naruto mocked her which got her agitated.

"I also said you destroyed my tent… I think that's reasonable enough that you should give me a place to stay without asking for it."

"But if you are going to be rude about it why should I?" Naruto and Aimi had a staring contest before Aimi sighed.

"I'm starting to get tired to these games. Can we agree that you should let me in and in exchange I'll be a little bit nicer to you?" She asked almost knowing that she would die if she didn't start changing her attitude. Naruto moved his body so she could pass inside and closed the door behind him.

"The bedrooms are on the upper part of the castle. Find one that isn't the one I have and claim it." A pounding happened at the door after the two genin had went out of sight. Naruto pulled a kunai and slowly opened the door to reveal a Sand Jonin who had a clip board.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" He read off the clipboard. "You team moved out last night ahead of schedule and was not present for the start of the exercise. May I ask where you where?"

"My two other teammates went ahead of me at 10pm last night to set up a camp and to scout the area. At around 6am this morning, we met up and began preparations for the day and pooling our information on the area." The jonin wrote down everything he said before making a small note to the side.

"Thank you. Now is this where you will be setting up camp for the next 5 days?" He asked. He tried to hide the fact that he was trying to peek inside. Naruto before answering, decided to invite him in.

"You can come inside if you want." The Sand Jonin walked inside and Naruto shut the door behind him. The sand ninja tried to hide the fact he was surprised that someone like genin could build something like this but he could feel Naruto's chakra and figured that Naruto is a Jonin or higher ninja that never got had time to pass the chunin exams and now is doing them. He remembered what Garra told him about Naruto. That Naruto was not to be treated like any other genin cause he had too much of the Kage's respect for that. He figured that doing something like this was one of those ways. Naruto showed the sand ninja around really quick before hearing another knock on the door.

"Your friends?" Naruto asked the sand ninja.

"They are all out at the other camps marking their locations."

"Then who else would know we are here?" Naruto looked into the eye of the Sand ninja who who like he was preparing his mind for battle.

"No one else would be here right now." They looked at each other The knocking continued.

"Cover me when I answer the door." Naruto said running over to the door. Looking behind him he saw the sand ninja hiding behind some cover. He opened the door to see three hooded figured in black coats. "Who are you?" The figures didn't flinch instead the biggest of the group, who was the closest to Naruto responded.

"The real question is… who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. So answer my question who are you?" The man didn't answer. Just remained cool and asked another question.

"Ok Naruto-san, do you know a girl named Aimi?" Naruto flinched which the figures took quick notice of.

"Sorry I havn't heard of her. Who is she?" The figure approached the door, placing his hand on the door.

"It wouldn't be wise Naruto-san to lie to me. We aren't very nice to those who aren't nice to us." The man watched as Naruto turned around cause he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Aimi.

"Naruto-san, we found a bedroom and we…" Aimi stopped when she saw the cloaked figures. Naruto screamed out to her.

"Aimi-san RUN!" Naruto said hearing the door break and an excertaiting pain as the man shoved a long sword through the door and through Naruto. Aimi watched as Naruto fell to the floor and the bloodied sword pulled back through the door. The three figures walked through the door. Aimi screamed as she ran up the stair. The three figured continued to walk when one disappeared. The Sand ninja was about to strike when the cloaked figure appeared behind the sound ninja.

"Stay back and don't move and you'll walk out with your head and maybe your life." The sand ninja nodded. 'Sorry Naruto-san. They spotted me.' The sand ninja thought. The two figures where almost at the stairs when they stopped. Naruto, who held his shoulder as blood flowed through the crevistes between his fingers, blocked their path.

"Naruto-san, please don't take this the wrong way but, stop interfearing otherwise I'll have to kill you." Naruto released his hand from the wound to visably show that his wound had already healed.

"I don't let anyone harm my teammates! Even if she isn't my favorite." Naruto said with dried blood.

(Seconds before Naruto got stabbed)

Tsunade, Hinata and Tayuya where in the living room when Tayuya screamed in pain. When she Looked at her shoulder it was bleeding but no wounds that she could find. She knew only one reason for this pain and everything. She looked over to see her new curse mark glowing blood red. Tsunade and Hinata noticed this and looked at each other.

"Naruto-kun…" The three of them said. Tsunade knew if that was true then they had to alert Garra before interfearing in the exams.

"We have to alert Garra-sama."Tsunade started. " We can't interfeare in the exams without Garra's permission. If we do then it might jeopardize our relationship with Suna." Tayuya glared at her.

"In case you forgot, I'm not a konoichi of Konoha. I'm going after him." She picked up her flute and ran out. Tsunade was pissed that she never enstated Tayuya as a konoichi, only gave her the right to live in Konoah. Tsunade turned to Hinata who was about to follow her.

"Kushina-chan, Hinata-chan, don't go with her, we need to tell Garra-sama. If we rush out there then we will only make things worse for Naruto-kun and us. I want nothing more to see Naruto-kun safe but if we don't do this right then helping him might make it worse." Hinata and Kushina didn't want to wait, they wanted to help Naruto ASAP but Tsunade was right, if they didn't approach this right then all of Naruto's work that he had worked so hard for would be gone. Hinata remembered that Naruto was so excieted when he came home and told him that he would have a one shot opportunity for Jonin. She knew no one was stronger then Naruto and when she thought about it more, he could more then handle someone who challenged him. If they rushed in then he would loose it all. Hinata nodded looked at Kushina.

"I know you havn't known him long but Naruto-kun could handle anything. We shouldn't ruin this for something he's worked so hard for." Hinata explained to Kushina. They nodded and ran with Tsunade.

(Back at the present with Naruto)

"That's commendable but she isn't worth your Konoah's protection." The man said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but it doesn't matter what she did, she's my teammate now which means she's under my protection." The man looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You don't know who she is do you?" The man asked. Naruto started wiping away some of the blood from his lips.

"She's my teammate, which is all I need to know!" Naruto said getting in a defensive stance. The man sighed.

"Hey kid, I can understand your commitment to your team but I can't stand here talking about why you shouldn't protect her. Move or else." He said pulling out his sword. The blood dried and shinning on the sword. Just then Tayuya came bursting through the door. The two figures turned around to see Tayuya with red slit eyes and her Hair turned orange, then red, then back to orange. As if her hair were a pile of ambers. Her eyes where glowing as well when she saw blood in Naruto's mouth. The two figures sighed.

"Why does everyone insist with interfearing in this?" The other figure said in a women's voice.

"I have no idea love. It's getting annoying though. Hey girl, I just wanted to get Aimi but you guys keep interfearing why is…"

"I don't care who your after!" Tayuya screamed. "You hurt Naruto-kun and that's all I need to get involved."

"Oh she's in love with the boy hon." The girl figured said. "I really don't think we should kill her. She's protecting you like I do."

"But if we don't stop these intrusions then how are we going to complete our mission?" The girl sighed.

"Yeh but can we try not to kill them."

"We'll see but she's our opponent now." He stepped forward and Tayuya pulled out her flute and before she could put it to her mouth, he appeared behind her and knocked her with his sword's handle. Tayuya fell to her knees and winched in pain.

"Tayuya-chan!" Naruto screamed and tried to get to her when the women stopped him.

"Sorry boy, he won't kill her but if she gets to rough with him, he might have to." She said. "But if you want, I can keep you busy so you can take your mind off her." She said unsheathing her sword. Tayuya jumped back from the man and started playing her flute. _'got you!' _She thought as she got her genjutsu on him.

"Is that you got?" The man said breaking the genjutsu. Tayuya started playing again, this time summoning three figures as she felt the fox's curse mark release it's power. All three attacked and suddenly everything went dark as she felt all three of her own summons attack her. _He.. reversed my genjutsu…'_ A few seconds later she regained consciousness and couldn't move her body. The man standing over her, looking down on her as her eyes flowed with fear. "I'm sorry it had to end like this. I wished that you could've lived life to it's fullest." He raised his sword over his head. The sword reflected in her eyes as she saw his muscled tense, one mighty downword swing. _'Am I really gonna die? I can'y die… not here not now!!!'_ "I'm sorry." He stated as he brought his sword down. _'NO!'_

"NO!!!" NAruto screamed proforming a jutsu. The downword blade hit flesh causing blood to flow from the blade dropping on the ground and a sray of blood everywhere in a 3 meter radius. Tayuya expecting a blade never got it. Instead when she looked up she saw Naruto standing over her with a sword in his shoulder going down into his chest. Naruto smiled at Tayuya. The man stood there. "Are… you alright Tayuya-chan?" Struggling to get a breath after asking that question.

"Yeh…" Tayuya's face dropped. She was on the verge of death and he took the killblow for her.

"I'm glad." Naruto said falling on top of her with a smile on his face. The man could relate as he looked over at his women. Just then hundreds of shinobi came flooding through the doors and sourrounding the two and the third.

"I'm not in the mood anymore for this mission how about you hun?"

"Well, you're the boss. You wanna call it?" The man looked around quickly but made a mental note of the boy and girl that he just ruined.

"Yeh let's call it for now. We can always do it some other time." A few seconds after that all three of them vaniashed as if they wheren't even there. The Sand Shinobi didn't know what to do. A sand shinobi went up to Garra and Tsunade. Kushina and Hinata just arriving.

"Garra-sama, the intruders got away sir, but … we didn't manage to arrive soon enough for Naruto-san." The sand Shinobi slowly walking out of the building. The last Shinobi walked out as the last part of the report was told. Tsunade rushed in to find Naruto's body over Tayuya who was uncousious.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Hinata screamed. Tsunade was about to think he was dead until she turned him over and he sprung back to life.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto screamed. "Baa-chan! I have a sword in my shoulder and you roll me on my shoulder!" Naruto yelled catching his breath.

"Then don't scare everyone half to death BAKA!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Here let me help you." Before she could gert her hands to flinch Naruto stopped her.

"Help Tayuya-chan first!" Naruto said putting his hands against his ribs.

"Naruto-baka she's fine!" Tsunade NAruto looked over to Tayuya who seemed fine other then the fact she was covered in his blood. Tayuya nodded.

"I'm fine." She stated. Naruto nodded as well. Tsunade gripped the end f the sword.

"I have to pull this out now." Naruto looked away as she hesitated. She couldn't bare causing him the pain that she knew he was going to have when she pulled the sword out. She bit her lip and pulled out the sword in one pull causing Naruto to scream that sent a tear down Tsunade's face. She quickly pulled out a thick gauze pad and placed it over his shoulder which quickly bled through the pad she added more preasure as she began to try and heal the wound. She watched as she called out to him. "Naruto-kun stay with me! Naruto-kun?" She pushed hard against his wound. "NARUTO!" She screamed as she applied more chakra. She just noticed how much blood was coming out from the pad. It was soaking in his blood. She applied as much chakra and felt the fox's chakra help finish the job. Tsunade's forhead was sweating and was grateful for once, for the fox being in Naruto and helping to heal him. Tsunade rolled him over to find him unconscious but alive. She was grateful. "Garra-sama, he'll live, but take him to the hospital. Make sure to restain him otherwise he'll escape." Garra nodded and had medics moved in. They placed a cloth stretcher down and when they moved him he kept rolling and then started getting up.

"No way am I going yet!" Naruto said Naruto holding his shoulder and his arm limping. "I'm not going to leave and lose my chance to get out of becoming Chunin. Shinobi get hurt! I can take it Baa-chan!"

"Now is not the time to play hero Naruto-kun. You are hurt." Tsunade yelled at him.

"Baa-chan I will not lose the chance that you have given me!" Naruto's eyes almost scared her. "NO MATTER WHAT!"

End of chapter.

a/n: BTW Shizune was left behind to do Tsunade's work. Poor girl. Anyway Chunin exams, Part 2: Finals and preparations!


	24. CEP 2: Demons, swords and training!

Chunin exams Part 2: Training to the final exams, Demons, Swords and training!

"Who is she!" Naruto demanded as he nearly died for her. Tsunade got red faced yelling at him so much.

"I told you brat I can't tell you!" Tsunade screamed back at him. Naruto wasn't going to give up and neither was Tsunade. Two of the sand ninja where watching the fight with interest.

"What happens when an unstoppable force mean an immovable object?" The one sand Jonin joked. The other one turned to him and responded.

"Duck and cover sir." Before they had to duck and cover from Tsunade punching Naruto over their heads. They looked at each other as the older ninja turned and said,

"I guess duck and cover works." Before the two sand ninja started laughing. After things had calmed down between the two of them, Naruto and Tsunade struck a deal that he would live out the next 5 days in the castle for the survival training, but under close eye of his status and vitals by medical nin. It was also agreed that the medical nin would only treat him for the injuries from the battle and not the survival training wounds, such as the ones that Tsunade inflicted. Nothing interesting happened other than a few intruders in the area but other than that nothing else went wrong. After the five days where up, teams picked up and escorted everyone back to Suna where they where de-briefed.

"Welcome back to Suna for those of you who survived the desserts. There are only three squads total left so as you can see; we do a fairly better survival exercise then the forest of death." The announcer quickly realized that Tsunade was there and it was an insult, he apologized and continued. "Now each of you will have a month before the finals begin. In the month's time you may do whatever you want, we will brief you two days before the finals are set to begin to tell you who your opponents are. If you miss that announcement it doesn't matter. But if you miss your match, then you will be out and you will have to try again another year. Until then, good luck and train hard. Dismissed." Naruto didn't like speeches very much but it gave him time to plan as he knew the upcoming finals where his tickets to Jonin and two large steps to Hokage. The road he was on was paved in blood and sweat but he gave his word and we wouldn't go back on it. The day went by really well and Naruto got home and told everyone he passed and was in the finals.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun. We all knew you can do it!" Hinata expressed as she gave him a kiss. "I got a present for you Naruto-kun!" Hinata seemed overly excited about her gift which she was more than happy to shove in his face. It was a small box and he wasn't sure he should open it.

"You know you don't have to give me anything Hinata-chan!" As much as he appreciated her getting him a gift he knew he probably didn't deserve it.

"Trust me Naruto-kun, you'll love it." Tsunade seemed more happy then usual and seemed… SOBER???? Ok something was really going on and he almost felt like it was huge. He started opening it to find a card inside. _'Ok... So everyone is excited over a card?' _Naruto thought as he took it out and read it.

_You are invited to a wedding _

_To be wed on October 19__th,__ we invite you to a wedding of the ages. We hope you can make it and would appreciate your involvement in the wedding ceremony._

Naruto didn't want to read anymore. She was giving him a wedding invite to a wedding he wasn't apart of. He looked over to see her smiling.

"Read the rest of it." She said in a giving him a smile to rival his famous one.

_We hope you can make it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hyuga Hinata and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto_

Naruto was confused.

"I don't understand I thought you were married?" Naruto wanted so bad to be happy but it's hard to be when you get a marriage offer from someone who's still married. Hinata shook her head.

"The counsel wanted me married off to a Hyuga but thanks to Tsunade-sama they found a few flaws in the marriage which Tsunade-sama quickly exploited to announce our marriage!" Hinata squealed. Naruto was in shock. Then again Hinata got married so quickly, there was bound to be mistakes in procedure and everything. "They couldn't do much when Tsunade-sama announced that under the articles of the Clan Rules that no one really paid attention too, all clans must get an approval from the Hokage or the counsel before marrying off higher ranking family members. Until now it wasn't really enforced because it was placed because some family members used to sell off their sons and daughters to other family members. We are finally going to get Married Naruto-kun!" Naruto couldn't believe it. He gave the biggest smile he could before wrapping his arms around Hinata and twirled her around both of them in a joyous frenzy, Or at least that's what Naruto and Hinata felt like they weren't even in a room full of their friends when Hinata and Naruto gave each other a deep kiss while still hugging. Time seemed to fly for everyone except the new couple. They watched for seconds with a smile on their faces, and for once Jiraiya wasn't thinking like a hentai. Minutes went by as some of them wondered if they were stuck to each other. It was broken finally as Kushina cleared her throat loudly reminding them that people where watching. They broke the kiss and Naruto placed Hinata back on Earth. They both blushed as they smiled and chuckled at each other.

"Naruto-kun, I want to give you a present as well." Kushina said walking into the other room, coming back a few minutes later with a long box. "This used to be a family hairloom that the Uzumaki leader would carry as a symbol of royalty and the pride of the clan." She said handing him the box. Naruto opened it to see a bright katana that had many engravings and some burn marks on it, obviously from the day that the Uzumaki family came all but extinct. Naruto loved that his mother would give this to him but he didn't know how to use it.

"I love it but, I don't know how to use a katana." Naruto explained. Suddenly the fox came into his head. **'Hey kit, since you're getting so many presents, I got one for you too.'** Suddenly Naruto felt a small burning pain in his stomach before a large animal was standing next to him. When Naruto looked next to him, he saw the nine tailed fox standing next to him with his fur radiating orange chakra that made it look like his coat was on fire. He tails where swaying. The majestic colors added with the fox's chakra made it look like his tails where releasing ambers across the floor.

"**Hello Kit."** The fox grinned as Naruto jumped in surprise along with everyone in the room backing up in fear. Tsunade and Jiraiya knew that if this was the fox then they were in some deep shit.

"Fox… you're…" Naruto stuttered.

"**I rather like being out of your body. Less cramped."** The fox joked. As much as the fox loved tormenting people, he was rather proud of Naruto. In the last few years he considers Naruto almost one of his kin. **"Though if I was full sized it would be even more cramped."** The fox tried to joke again. No one was laughing. The fox sighed. **"I'm trying to lighten the mood mortals not kill you…yet."** The fox laughed and once again remembered that he was in his fox form and was probably imitating. **"Anyway I came out to give you a very special gift."** The fox gave a small dramatic pause just for the fun of it. **"I want to bring you back to the demon world to train under me for 4 weeks."** Naruto was stunned. It was not every day that the most powerful demon in the known world offers to train you. Naruto starting laughing.

"Good one fox." Naruto started calming down when he noticed that the fox wasn't laughing this time. Naruto froze up a little.

"**I wasn't joking kit. You have real potential and I think I can make a true warrior out of you yet. It's a onetime deal. Most mortals never see the inside of the demon realms and you have a chance to train under me kit."** Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing and furthermore… wait what about Hinata and him? He turned back to Hinata and noticed she was looking at him. She still had a look of nervousness' of her face being as a creature that could literally kill them all in on swipe of his paw was in the room and according to rumors was a fierce and unmerciful demon. But here the same demon was, offering the man she loved a one time opportunity to learn from him. Naruto didn't want to do something and not have his family, his soon to be family and his friend's approval.

"Well, you know I can't go without my Fiancé's approval." Naruto took her hand. "What do you think?" Hinata tried to think about it hard for a moment. This was a demon, she wasn't sure if she could trust him let alone take Naruto back to the demon realm with him. Who knows what could happen to him. On the other hand if the fox was going to do what he said, and to her that was a huge IF, Naruto could learn so much and become even more powerful.

"But you will be gone for only four weeks, how will you learn a lot in that amount of time?" Hinata said only thinking that four weeks it enough time to learn one jutsu or a few depending on Naruto's control and how fast he can learn what the fox wants to teach him.

"**The demon and human realms are not connected unless they are forced. What you humans know as four weeks will be the equivalent of ten years in my realm. The Kit will train under me for ten years, which will be more then plenty for what I have to teach him. In the demon realm because time is much faster there, I do not know if the kit will age ten years or if he will only be four weeks older but one thing I can promise you. He will come back alive you do not have to worry about that. I swear on my blood oath." **The fox stated. Hinata didn't even know if the fox could be trusted. **"I understand that humans don't have much of a tolerance of demons or other otherworldly creatures. I also can tell by your expression that none of you trust me. Except for maybe the kit. The choice is his, not mine. If he says you must agree to let him go, then so be it. Just when I thought I figured you humans out, you make changes to your rules."** The fox sighed. The last part of his statement was partly under his breath. Naruto turned back to the small crowd to see that the fox was right; he too could see it in their eyes. They all had disbelief and doubt against the words of the fox.

"I don't know Naruto-kun." Kushina stated. "If you should trust him or not. If you're asking my opinion I'd say no, but if you want to train under him for awhile I'd support and worry about you. While I have no doubt that some demons are misjudged, the fox here isn't exactly known to us as friendly. We all have some grudge against him one way or the other. He took away my husband and I'd rather die than see him take my son too. I can never forgive him for that." Kushina stated holding her hand to her heart. "I have seen my own family murdered in front of me, then my husband taken from me. My heart cannot take any more if you were taken from me too." Kushina's eyes showed that her hurt was real and her pain was present making her not the wisest person to trust to be unbiased. But she did have a point, the fox did take many lives and wasn't exactly remorseful about it either. But Naruto's mind was simply put on wanted to train under the fox so he could become strong and powerful, enough to protect everyone he cared about a lot better. So many people were hurt and in pain because the fox exists, but if he could grow strong, learn from the fox, then maybe save everyone somehow. Jiraiya was the first one of the bunch to come over the fear of having the nine tailed fox in the room. He walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You know, I trained in a demonic realm once. It wasn't half bad. Perhaps we should let Naruto-san have a shot at it. When I was in the demonic realm, most of the demons where very friendly, so maybe we let our hate of demons get the best of us. Naruto-san I know that if you go, you will have a great time and learn a lot. So if you want my advice, I'd say go for it." Jiraiya put a look over at Tsunade and she nodded in agreement. It was true, Jiraiya was in the demon realm with the toads learning the art of the sage. While she did not fully trust or even slightly trust the nine tailed fox, she found out that the demon realm, from Jiraiya, was a peaceful place mostly. Tayuya was a bit skeptical but was also envious of Naruto getting an opportunity like this. She nodded in agreement. Kushina looked down for a moment before hesitantly raising her voice.

"Maybe I…" Kushina thought about what she was going to say for a moment. "Maybe I branded all demons bad. While I still don't trust the fox on anything he says, if Jiraiya-sensei says that the demon realm is alright then I suppose that I am alright with you going." Naruto smiled at his mother. "Just please came back home safely." She glared at the fox. "While you may not have my respect or my trust, you obviously have my son's. Just know this, I don't care what realm your in, if you hurt my boy then…" Kushina was silenced by Tsunade who didn't want to piss off the Kyuubi who was obviously trying to be nice. The fox chuckled.

"**Don't worry. While he is human, he is as worthy for my training and respect as some of my kin. I will bring him back safe."** Kushina glared at the fox again before going over to her son and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That just leaves you Hinata-chan. Your opinion means the most to me." Naruto said glaring a smile at her. She shared the opinion of Kushina in the beginning but now from the testimony from the Jiraiya, she was starting to think it would be good for him.

"Only if you promise me two things." Hinata shyly stated. "One is that you come back alive and unhurt." Naruto agreed.

"Ok and what else?" Hinata tried to hide a smile.

"You help me plan the wedding." Naruto scoffed.

"Ok that'll be easy." Naruto smiled. Kushina bowed her head in embarrassment. _'Kids…'_ Kushina thought. Naruto looked back at the fox. "So when do we leave fox-sensei?" Naruto asked looking into the spliced eyes of his new sensei. The fox laughed.

"**Human boldness is so entertaining. It is one reason why you are loved and hated in the demonic realm.** **But to answer your question kit, whenever you are ready. I'll give you cloths to wear and training weights and such but I'd take your mother's sword. I'll teach you how to use it.**" Naruto turned to ask his mother for the sword but she already had it out and held it out to him. He carefully took the blade off her hands. It was light but perfectly balanced with the handle to create a perfect weapon. As he looked at it he noticed just how much the blade shinned and reflected the light off the etchings in the blade. It was truly a spectacular blade and knew it would serve him well. He took and carefully planted a hug on his mother who was hugging him tighter than normal, hoping that it would not be the last time she saw him. They parted and Kushina felt reassured that he would come back to her with that wonderful smile and spark in his eye, just like his father. Hinata turned to him and wrapped him in a hug for awhile never wanting to let go. It was painful for her but she hesitantly removed her hands from his body and scanned over him one last time before giving him a kiss similar to the one they were doing awhile ago. She was threatening to hold him longer for this time before the fox this time interfered.

"**The longer you try to delay this the harder it will be to leave kit."** The fox was right and Naruto parted lips with Hinata. Naruto put two fingers to his lips and kissed them then placed his fingers on her lips.

"I'll be back soon. Promise me that you both will behave." Naruto said directing the question at Tayuya who nodded her head and to Hinata who nodded and kissed his hand. Naruto gave her a quick smile and walked away bringing his finger with him. The fox and the kit stood next to each other. Naruto nodded at the fox and gave a final look at Hinata. To him, I'd be the last time he'd see her in ten years. A black hole opened in front of them and the fox looked at him.

"**Time to go kit."** Naruto turned away and him and the fox walked into the hole to have it disappear behind them causing Hinata to break into tears.

"You promised me you come back Naruto-kun! You promised all of us!" She stuck out her fist like Naruto does. "You promised and you never go back on your word!" She screamed as if Naruto could still hear her. She doubted he could but at the same time she had a feeling the message got through.

End of chapter.

I'm ending this chapter earlier then I had planned. It feels as though I'm not writing as well as I used to, Feedback please?


	25. CEP 3: From hell on Earth, to just Hell

a/n:

**Demon talk in Japanese**

**_Demon talk in demonic tongue_  
**

Chunin exams Part 3: From hell on earth to just hell

Naruto felt as if his body was being ripped apart from inside the black hole. The fox was growing and becoming more menacing looking while he seemed to be shrinking and getting weaker. Naruto saw a light that they were approaching and wondered if this was the demon realm. His curiosity was soon answered as he found himself in a huge room where the word 'huge' was a massive understatement. He noticed that the fox had become the size of a mountain and still not reached the ceiling. This caused Naruto to wonder if coming here was the right move. Then he noticed just how lavishly decorated the room was. The columns holding up the building from the inside where decorated with marking he had never seen before and the ceiling had paintings on it. Naruto felt smaller than an ant in Konoah. Naruto got up and brushed himself off to find himself surrounded by 7-8 fox like creatures that where about 6 times bigger then him. He could assume where demons. The fox snarled and the foxes backed off. Suddenly a massive fox entered the room, nearly half the size of his favorite fox. This fox was different, however. He had a massive scar across his eye that could be nearly as big as Gambunta's blade. That same eye was faded and nearly white other than a barely visible pupil. The fox bowed his head before the kyuubi, nearly to the floor, and spoke in a tongue unfamiliar to Naruto.

_"**My lord, you have returned. It is an honor to see you in such good health."**_ The large fox commented. The Kyuubi turned his head and greeted the fox.

_"**Same here Tobias, it's been too long my old friend."**_ At this point Naruto was running to get a closer look at the massive fox. He was orange like the Kyuubi no Kitsune that he had known for so long and would have considered them brothers. While in awe, Naruto slowly walking over to the massive fox demon. The demon opened his eyes to see a human walking towards him. The old fox's first instincts kicked in cause his to bring his head back in surprise.

_"**A human? What is going on here my lord?"**_ The old veteran asked as politely was possible when surprised. The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto who forgotten that humans where small in his court. Kyuubi then turned to his friend in a friendly tone.

_"**This human I have brought with me is under my personal protection Tobias, He is not to be harmed in any shape or form."**_ Tobias was in shock.

_"**But my lord, why would you do this? You mustent train another human in our…"**_ While it's true the Kyuubi was very wise and made mistakes, at times he hated being questioned.

_"**Are you question my judgement Tobias?"**_ Quickly reminding Tobias his place. He once again bowed his head.

_"**No my lord. It is just that I am surprised to see you have a human here after all we've been through."**_ The Kyuubi knew of the hardships that humans had put them through. He sighed and calmed down a bit.

_"_**_I know Tobias, I know. While I am the one who will guide our people through these hard times, I must remember it is important to keep allies on both sides of the fence."_ **The Kyuubi looked back at his friend in a more polite tone_**"On top of that this human has impressed me with his bravery and skill to the point where I brought him back here under my paw."**_ Tobias once again looked down at the human who was scratching the back of his head which amused the old fox. After a quick chuckle the fox became aware that the human couldn't understand a word they were saying.

_"**This human seems weak to me."**_ Tobias commented as he examined Naruto with his eye. The kyuubi laughed.

_"**Don't they all?"**_ The kyuubi remarked. Both foxes laughed and looked at Naruto who now spoke, and could be heard thanks to the fox's great hearing.

"Hey! Can any of you speak my language !!!?" Naruto pleaded. Tobias looked at the kyuubi and both of them started to laugh. Naruto was dumbfounded as to why they were laughing so much.

_"**He's got a lot of guts I'll give him that!"**_ Tobias remarked in between his laughing. After they were done laughing the old fox once again put his face down near the floor to get a close look at the boy. This time was different though, the old fox's eyes almost made him feel like a light breeze was flowing through him. After a few more seconds the old fox picked his head up slightly. He still was looking at Naruto who was now getting a little pissed since all these two where laughing and he was probably the bud of the joke. His anger showed as the old fox placed a paw over him and lightly placed it downwords till it was just a few meters above Naruto's head. One of the old fox's claws then came down and rubbed his head, messing up his hair. **"Relax little guy. We are just having a little fun with you. It's not everyday a human stops by this place."** Tobias pulled his claw away while Kyuubi decided to Introduce the two.

"**Hey kit, meet field commander Kitsune Tobias, one of my dearest friends and generals. He has served me for many millenniums with, and against humans and other demons."**The commander bowed his head before Naruto who in turn did the same.

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I am currently Jonin rank and leader of my village someday." Naruto remarked with a huge grin on his face.

"**Now kit, it's not nice to lie to the Field commander here. Your still a genin."** Naruto got embarrassed.

"It's not offical yet but it will be after I compete in the finals after this is done!" Naruto made a huge grin which made both kyubi and Tobias smile, almost to the point of laughing.

**"Now that we are all a big happy family,"** Kyuubi remarked. **"Tobias, why don't you show our guest here around the towns and villages. Make sure no one harms him."** Tobias smirked and bowed in front of Kyuubi.

"**Anytime my friend, anytime."** Tobias then shrunk down to Naruto's size while still in fox form. Tobias didn't like his shape shifting human form too much since he was in the demonic world not the human one. **"Follow me Naruto."** Thinking that the demons didn't use the –san or other forms of respect in that manner, Naruto shrugged off the 'insult'. Tobias walked out a massive archway. Outside it was almost like walking into a dream, clouds and sun that wasn't too bright. The warm air breeze caught him off guard and he almost got chills up his spine as the breeze sailed over his body. Tobias watched as he could tell that this was the first time that Naruto had been to the demon world. After a few seconds of taking in the new sensations he apologized to the old fox and bowed. He looked as a massive pathway lead down the side of a mountain from which the palace where the Kyuubi lived. He couldn't imagine an entire town of massive sized foxes. In Tobias' experience this human probably was going to be a pain at first but as time went on he would adjust to life here and become accepted. **"Most demons here are around your size other then those in high positions of power such as myself, a few of the council members and of course Kyuubi. At the bottom of this mountain is this fox demon's national capitol. It is a large place of trade and peace, with many guards roaming the streets. As long as you stick with me, you'll be fine here. I will show you a few of the neighboring villages and towns then bring you back here. Any questions?" **Naruto shook his head and then began to walk down the side of the mountain path with the field commander. Naruto kept glancing over at Tobias who knew that Naruto was looking at him but figured he had never seen another fox demon before other then Kyuubi. **"Something on your mind?"** After catching Naruto in the act of staring at the old fox.

"I was just wondering how things here work. All I know is how stuff in my world works." Tobias was surprised at the question stopping in his tracks. Most humans didn't give a shit about how things work here. There were a few who where interested but never really wanted much detail. Either way it caught Tobias off guard for once in over 3,000 years. "I mean I want to know everything!" Tobias was caught off guard once and not again.

"**So what you want to know how the government is run around here?" **Tobias really wasn't in the mood for talking about politics in the fox demon's region. Naruto shook his head.

"No everything from the peop…er… Kitsune's to what you guys eat to what you guys like to do for fun. Like I said everything." Tobias wasn't caught off guard but was shocked that a human would be interested in such things. Tobias could see in Naruto's eyes that he was hungry for information. That this kid would absorb everything and wanted to understand everything. Tobias smiled. **'Kyuubi was right about this kid. He might be alright after all.'** Tobias thought after he let loose a smile. After awhile of going down the mountain they arrived at the town which stunned Naruto. Fox demons weren't just everywhere but they where in shops similar to those you would find on Konoah, blacksmith and weaponsmith, tailor and carpenter. He and Tobias entered the town and when the fox demons smelled the hint of human and turned to see why, they moved out of the way when they saw he was with Tobias. Naruto noticed the faces of the fox demons as he passed by. It was similar to the looks he got by his villagers back home when he was younger. It brought back painful memories which slowly leaked to his facial expression. "Hey umm, Tobias-san." The fox looked over at him. "Why is everyone staring at me?" Tobias looked ahead of him as if he was going to ignore that question.

"**Humans betrayed us awhile ago and hurt most of our kin. Since then we have not let anyone touch our summoning scroll or come to our world."** Tobias looked back at Naruto who had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry for that." Tobias was surprised that the kid cared so much about them. Tobias chuckled lightly.

"**Don't worry about it kid."** Tobias then heard a noise come from Naruto's stomach that made him embarrassed. Naruto blushed and tried smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. I just came off a survival exercise where I didn't eat for 4 days and…" Tobias trialed off and wondered just what humans do to each other now. "Anyway what do you guys eat around here?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Tobias smiled back.

"**I know a good place for us to go." **Tobias said leading him down the street a bit more to a small building. The entrance was basically a blanket that was laid over the archway. Naruto saw a fox come towards them before bowing before them.

_"**Welcome back field commander Tobias. How can I help you today?"**_ The fox asked with great amount of respect. The Waiter fox didn't seem to care that that there was a human with the field commander. It was because the human was with him he did not worry.

_"_**_A placement for two please."_ **The fox nodded and showed them to a placement that had four long mats and one perpendicular cloth that he assumed was for the plates or whatever they used. The fox bowed and left them alone as Tobias laid down on the mat with his head held up. Naruto kneeled on the mat and felt out of place here. For once he wish he could transform into a fox but Naruto figured he lost that ability when Kyuubi jumped out of him. He sat waiting for the food before noticing that Tobias was asleep. Naruto wondered if this was supposed to be a resting place or something. Just before he wanted to wake up Tobias the same fox came back to see Tobias asleep. The fox then turned to Naruto but didn't say anything. The fox obviously didn't know how to speak any human language. Naruto didn't know what to do. He woke up Tobias by calling his name.

"Tobias-san!" Tobias flicked open his eyes and found that the waiter fox was waiting on their order. He was about to ask why did he wake him up but then remembered that he didn't speak fox demon.

_"**Surprise us."**_ The fox bowed and walked away. **"Hey kid, you're going to be here for awhile, you should learn some minor part of our language."** After finishing his statement he went back to sleep. Naruto looked down and knew it was true, he'd be here for nearly 10 years and it would be helpful to learn something. Naruto knew that he would, he was going to be here 10 years, it would be helpful to learn a little to get around town. Once the food came, Naruto ate and when he was done they went for a walk to the country side where he saw just how beautiful the demon countries forests and meadows were, both vast and numerous matched only by their endless attacks on the senses and a feeling of peace. Once the day was almost done Tobias took him back up the mountain. As they were walking up he noticed some other foxes walking down. Naruto was about to ask why when Tobias beat him.

"**Most people pay respect to our leader. Once they do they leave."** Naruto nodded and the rest of the trip up was silent. Once they reach the archway Tobias stopped and looked for the first time at the sword that Naruto carried hidden beneath his cloths. The Kyuubi came to the archway and in his teeth a full body suit that he had made. He dropped it and Naruto caught it. He put it on to find it was a nice suit and when he looked up to thank Kyuubi, instead was a man his size holding a long sword who was walking towards him.

"What are you doing?!!" Naruto screamed as Kyuubi swung the sword at Naruto who dodged barely.

"**Testing you." **Naruto picked up his mother's sword and parried the next attack the Kyuubi swung at him. Kyuubi then turned around. **"Tobias want to teach the boy sword skills?"** Tobias laughed.

"**Does it mean I get to scare the shit out of him like you just did?"** Tobias asked half joking half serious.

"**Just don't kill him."** Kyuubi said turning into a fox and running off. Naruto stood there slowly turning his head towards Tobias who was in human form. He already held a blade in his hand. Suddenly Naruto heard a strange sound from the ground to find a second blade at his feet.

"**I will teach you how to duel wield and minor jutsus with them but first you must learn to use a blade properly."** Tobias smiled evilly that made Naruto wonder just what he got into. But before Naruto could think, he heard Tobias swing a sword at him and he parried it. **"By the end of this month, you will not only know how to wield a blade, but you will be a master in it. Now parry my next twenty strikes that will be faster than the previous one. Get ready." **Tobias threw his sword at Naruto fast and straight. Naruto dodged but found Tobais behind him already with the same sword in his hand swinging down on him. Naruto managed to parry but with the blade ½ an inch to his eye, nearly giving him the same scar as Tobias. Then Naruto was on his back with a blade on his throat with a small feel of blood trickle around his neck. Tobias stood over him. **"Don't worry boy, I'll get you in shape. By the time I'm done with you, your'll be able to battle and kill a Shinigami with your bare hands!" **Tobias boldly claimed that made Naruto gulp, the blade now off his neck. Tobias offered his hand to Naruto and helped him up. **"Try not to be so careless with keeping your eye on the opponent. I could have stabbed you over 100 times should I have had another blade. So let's start with the basics for the moment. Move your feet with one facing your opponent and the other facing in a 35 degree angle from that one… yes just like that."** (a/n: time skip)

6 weeks later.

Tobias couldn't even get a blade close to Naruto's skil like he could when they first started. Naruto could parry or counter every swing that Tobias could throw at him and ask for seconds. Tobias was proud at the progress that Naruto had made from beginner to grandmaster in 6 weeks. Naruto's eyes had changed too while fighting. His eyes became more calculating and calm then ever before, giving him perfect insight and awareness needed to skillfully wield and use a blade. After a near blow to Tobias' neck by Naruto Tobias called the match.

"**Kid you surprise me with each passing day. At this rate you won't need the ten years that my lord said it would take."** Tobias said with a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks for that I really do appreciate this." Naruto said returning his smile.

"**Anytime kid. Now let's move on to minor chakra and jutsus you can use with a blade."** Tobias put the blade behind him and started running cause sparks around the sword. Tobias then swung to sword to throw a large lightning ball at near light speed. **"As you move along the ground, use chakra to attract the spark into the sword and use the sword like a metal rod, when you feel the sword overflowing with electrical energy, mold it into something and then swing the sword to throw it. This takes quite a few steps and is not tried often because of its lethal effects on an untrained sword wielder and most ninja in your world prefer kunai and other weapons of that sort. This means if they want to do something like this they must use a lot of chakra to draw enough electrical energy and that alone takes too much chakra let alone molding it. Plus the reward is a small ball rather then the large one I just showed you. Should you master this technique, you will become feared because this attack rivals that of the chidori. There are also four more attacks I can show you. One will be extending your sword's blade by using chakra and then a combo of those two to unleash an invisible blade attack that uses the wind itself to wound your enemies. A deadly sword jutsu, that should you learn, will not only make perfect attack but outstanding defense against most attacks. Then should we have time, I will teach you what that blade of yours you brought with you can really do. Be warned, if we get to that it will take longer than all the other jutsu's combined to know how to properly wield it. If you learn it, you will death itself in your hand. But that's enough talk for now. Let us rest for today and start at the lighting blade tomarrow. Dismissed!"**

End of chapter.

a/n: I want to do a time skip for the next chapter to two days before Naruto finishes his training or (upon request) the next chapter will the ten years of learning the skills and jutsus. Let me know what you want.


	26. CEP 4: return

A/N

Chunin exams part 4: Return

Naruto now stood kneeled in a black hood that had a large orange fox symbol on the hood and a cape over a red training outfit that was loose on him. He was kneeling before the two fox demons that trained him for the past ten years and they proudly looked down at him. Tobias turned to the Kyuubi.

"_**I guess you really do know how to pick them don't you my lord**_." Tobias stated looking down at the young man who still hadn't moved, his body hadn't seemed to age since they got here but his mind was near impossible to recognize when he was fighting then before. He became a true ninja, cunning and strong.

"_**Kyuubi-sama, I want to thank you for everything."**_Naruto said bowing his head. Kyuubi had come to like the boy that he had raised the past 10 years and it was not only an honor to do so, but a privilege to train such a dedicated and loyal student. Kyuubi signed to Tobias and Tobias bowed and left.

"**Naruto-kun,"** The Kyuubi smiled at Naruto. **"We have two gifts for you. One is my sword."** Kyuubi said while reaching his paw into the air and creating a dark hole, similar to the one that Naruto and the fox came here in. The fox pull and threw a sword near Naruto who didn't flinch as the sword sliced the ground next to him, nearly to the hilt. **"You have done well in your training in duel wielding, making you a harbringer of death. It is because of this, i present you with my sword i had forged long ago. It is very powerfully enchanted and will mimic your other sword for one. Her name is Shadowmourn. She has served me well when I was at war long ago. She will be kind to you. May she serve you well****."** Silence gripped the two. They stared each other down as the fox demons around them bowed before the sight. Nearly every fox demon in the village below was here. **"The last gift will be a special one that Field Commander Tobias will bestow upon you."** Tobias came back with a huge scroll strapped to his neck that Naruto quickly recognized. Behind him hundred of fox demons that surrounded them and bowed their heads before the Kyuubi.

"**Naruto-kun, we have given any human this right in nearly 22 years in your realm, nearly 1200 years here. This is why I have summoned everyone in the village here for this momentous occasion. When you sign this scroll you will be given command over 16 soldiers of mine along with me. While other summoning scrolls allow you to summon demons that are loyal to you and are great companions, fox demons are loyal to their chain of command. As long as you don't abuse it, we have no problem with you summoning us." **16 fox soldiers stepped forward before stopping a few meters before Naruto bowing. One stepped up and bowed half a meter from Naruto.

"**15 of my best men, along with myself are ready to serve under your command my lord."**Before the Lieutenant moved back into position. With a grateful smile Naruto bowed his head to the Kitsunes. Naruto spent the last two days looking out at the Fox demon land, remembering just how vast the sight was, the ten years he spent here, the more and more he felt at home. He looked down further to see the dot that was the village he spent most of his time in when he wasn't training. Word had spread like wildfire around the Kitsune universe that Naruto was being trained under Kyuubi no Kitsune himself. The training suit they had given him after he advanced far beyond their expectations was outstanding. As the cape blew in the wind, he wondered just what the Chunin final held in store for him.

2 day time skip

"Welcome all to the Chunin Exam Finals!" The proctor announced trying to get this show started. Hinata, Tayuya, and Kushina stood in the crowd looking around for Naruto among the people in the area an none of them were the yellow haired ninja they knew. Jiraiya found himself near Tsunade and Kakashi, who wanted to first hand see his students today."Will everyone leave the area except for…" The proctor looked down on the sheet and read the names. "Uki Amari and Uzumaki Naruto!" The proctor spoke as all but one person left the area. The proctor looked around and saw only one person in the arena and no one else making their way down. He looked up at Garra who signaled to start the disqualification timer which was three minutes. _'Naruto-kun is still in the demon real, meaning he probably does know that the match is starting. Damn it, should I tell Garra-sama or…' _Tsunade thought as she watched the clock hit 45 seconds. Tsunade clenched her teeth and she turned to Garra.

"You must stop the disqualification clock, Naruto-kun may not make the clock!" Tsunade begged Garra. Garra looked over at Tsunade who was looking back at the clock which now read 20 seconds.

"Why should I?" Garra asked. Tsunade read 11 seconds.

"Because he…!" Tsunade tried to explain as the skies overhead turned black and a large thunder was heard. This caught everyone's attention as three figures appeared falling from the skies. All three hit the ground hard putting a smoke screen of dust in the air. After the small sandstorm settled down only one figured remained who was in a black hood and cape outfit and red attire. Few people other than the three people standing in the area noticed the fox symbol on the forehead of the hood.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The proctor asked only to get a nod. "Very well, now that both contestants have entered the ring, let the battle commence!" The proctor said backing off to the wall. Uki was the first to make a move. He threw seven shuriken at Naruto, only to have all of them pass through him as if he were a ghost. The image slowly faded as it was apparent he had created a normal clone, not a shadow clone. Uki looked around for his opponent to not find him. He looked for clues that might lead him to his foe only to have Naruto appear in front of him with amazing speed and to find the black piece of cloth eye level with him. He swung at Naruto only to dodge it by jumping over his hand as if he was playing games with the genin. When Uki realized this, he became enraged. He did a few hand seals before Naruto felt the ground beneath him shifting and finding himself being dragged down into a sand whirlpool.

"That'll teach you to play games with me!" Uki boldly claimed before noticing a smile on Naruto's face which puzzled him. A kunai then got pressed against his throat, puzzling how Naruto was in the whirlpool and behind him. He growled as he pushed his way out of the grip and barked at the two. "What the hell is going on, Are you guys brother or something. It's not fair that I have to face two opponents!" The boy cried as he pointed at the two. The whirlpool Naruto disappeared and after a quick hand seal, another Naruto appeared startling the boy. "I get it, you can make shadow clones, damn you!" The boy said jumping back and performing a few hand seals that Garra recognized which made him wonder if this boy was more then what he seemed. The boy then turned to Garra and spoke to him. "This is for you Garra-sama!" The boy yelled slamming down his hands and sweat appeared on his forehead. Naruto looked onwards as his opponent screamed the name of the jutsu he preformed. "Sand Style : Sand Tsunami!" The ground rumbled and was sucked into a giant wave as it was formed. Naruto watched as it traveled a short distance before slamming downwards at Naruto who didn't move. The boy then smile and did a few more hand seal and slammed his hand down one more time. "Sand burial!" The sand twisted around were Naruto was standing into an almost mountain like position before slamming down both the mountain and the boy. The boy was sweating hard and fell to his knees. After a few second of catching his breath the boy turned to Garra and smiled. "I did it Garra-sama! I did it for you!" The boy cheered as the ground lay motionless for a moment. Kushina, Hinata and Tayuya looked as they all knew what that was capable of, and to see a genin perform it on Naruto was almost too much. All of them wanted to run down to the area and were getting up to do so when the sand started moving. Naruto emerged from the sand to get a terrified look from Uki who was now paralyzed in fear.

"My turn!" Naruto cried as a gust of wind bursted his cape up to reveal two swords which Naruto grabbed a hold of and unsheathed. Naruto stood a seconds before wielding the blade towards the boy and with a fast speed, moderate to Naruto, Naruto jabbed both sword's hilts into the boys stomach and causing the boy to fall to his knees. Naruto did a quick flash step to appear behind Uki before chopping him in the back of the head causing him to pass out.

"Uzumaki Naruto wins!" The proctor shouted as the area filled with cheers. Huge smiled appeared on all of Naruto's friends who were cheering as loud as they could except for Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi who were surprised to see Naruto not use one jutsu to win his match. Naruto looked down at his unconscious opponent. Naruto picked him up and started turning around before disappearing into thin air and almost instantaneously was next to the four ninja in the Kage box.

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto said calling from behind her chair. Tsunade turned around to see Naruto there laying down the boy. "I think I hit him too hard. Can you treat him?" Tsunade noticed that Naruto was just in the arena a second or two ago and now was behind her. _'Does he know flash step?'_ Tsunade asked herself before taking a look at the unconscious boy.

"Yeh sure, just what were you thinking using…" Said standing up and turning around to find that Naruto was already gone. Hinata, Kushina and Tayuya all smiled as they saw their blond haired ninja walk out from the stairway leading into the arena's spectator seats. All of them rushed up to him and planted a hug on him. Jiraiya, who was an expert in sensing chakra could feel Naruto's chakra move at an alarming rate around the arena. He was using some method of transportation jutsu, the problem was which one?

"You were great Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered drawing a smile from Naruto who looked down at his bride to be. They smiled at each other before Tayuya interrupted.

"Yeh great job! (surprising NOT sarcastically) Now you mind removing your hood so we can see you?" Tayuya could feel the almost blissful burning in her shoulder, not sure if it was Naruto or not.

"Maybe later, after 6 years of wearing it, it would feel weird to take it off." Naruto stated getting a few looks from some sand civilians.

"I don't mine it." Hinata stated. "As long as I can still do this!" Hinata exclaimed before pulling the back of Naruto's head towards her and planting a kiss on his lips. After they broke the kiss Naruto looked down on his future wife.

"Do that anytime you like!" Naruto shouted like he was a excited five year old. Hinata was happy that he could still joke around like that.

"Well I'm glad that you found someone that you love Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"Thanks I'm glad you think so!"

"Let's sit back down and watch the rest of the matches." Kushina suggested and started heading back to their seats. Hinata and Naruto found a quick dilemma, the stadium was packed as it was and there was no room for another person in the row they were sitting in. Naruto sat down giving Hinata the impression after ten years he lost his manors and turned to look for another seat before being pulled into his lap.

"Problem solved." Naruto said now having a huge grin on his face. Hinata wasn't that comfortable but it wasn't really bad either so she sat that and gave him a kiss while they watched another three matches before the proctor made an announcement.

"It appears to be that no one signed up on the board for the last match of the day. Would anyone in the roster change their minds and fight?" The proctor asked looking around the stadium. Naruto tapped Hinata's shoulder.

"Mind if I go again Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sure." Hinata said getting up and letting Naruto walking down to the bars before the large drop to the arena floor.

"I'll go again!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Jumping down to the arena floor.

"You do know that this match will count towards your overall grading and that should you lose it will be noted when making a decision?" The proctor explained.

"Oh… I guess on that case…" Naruto said "I'll definitely want to do another match!" Naruto said unsheathing both his swords. The girl that stood before him saw his match and had hints of fear written on her face. The man that stood before her was not only insanely powerful, but didn't even have to use a jutsu to win his last match.

"In that case begin when you both are ready." The proctor stated jumping back to his position next to the wall. The two stared each other down, examining each other closely before Naruto smile became apparent to his opponent.

"What are you smiling at?" The girl looked worried as she said it boldly.

"Nothing Aimi-chan, just never expected to see you as my opponent." Naruto said.

"I'm not as weak as you think." before doing hand signs so fast it rivaled Kakashi's. Naruto prepared himself for battle as she shouted her jutsu. "Earth style : swamp of the underworld!" she shouted as Naruto jumped high when the ground stated becoming swampish. Naruto stuck himself to one of the walls when he noticed Aimi was gone. She appeared behind him and kicked him to the arena floor. He landed on his feet just in time to notice she was already using another jutsu. "Earth style: earthquake!" She shouted and slammed her palm into the ground as she landed, causing the ground around the arena to shake and the ground inside the arena to crack and break open. Naruto jumped and landed on the ground that was now breaking apart and the swamp falling in the cracks. Naruto Kept dodging the cracks and sheathed both his swords to keep them safe. He continued to dodge until the earthquake ended. Aimi's face got red and yelled at him. "Why the hell won't you fight me?! Stop dodging and fight me already!" Naruto closed his eyes.

"If you want me to fight you for real then you have to give me a minute." Aimi stared at Naruto for a moment as he unbuttoned his cloak/hood combo that the fox had given him. Aimi gasped as she noticed Naruto was covered head to toe in chakra sealers. _'There's so many! What the hell is this guy?'_ Aimi thought as Naruto started untying each one and throwing them on the ground. Naruto then picked up his hood and cape and dusted it off, then buttoning it back on himself and putting the hood over his head. "Alright then, let's get started." Naruto did hand signs faster than Aimi and slammed his hand into the ground before smiling at Aimi before charging her with a fist. Aimi dodged only to see two cracks on the ground move towards her. She touched the ground to have two good sized foxes come up from the ground and going after her. She could barely dodge each attack from the foxes. Naruto then bit his thumb, drawing blood and putting blood on each finger. He slammed his hand into the ground summoning his Platoon of fox soldiers. The two foxes chasing Aimi disappeared to find over 12 fox summons in front of Naruto. She bit her lip. '_What the hell have I gotten myself into?' _Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi watched intensely as Naruto had summoned 15 human sized foxes and one rather large fox who was much bigger than any fox he had ever seen before, except for one.

"**What is it you require of us lord Naruto-sama"** Aimi froze trying to not let her fear get the better of her.

"_**I want to test you guys out against her."**_ Naruto pointed to Aimi who knew he was sending the foxes after her. The proctors heard of someone summoning a few summons in one trip before but how could Naruto summon so many? _**"Show me what you guys can do and please try not to kill her; I have some questions for her."**_ Aimi could not understand what he was saying to the fox but it must have involved battle plans or something because right after they were done talking the larger fox order the other foxes into a battle position. Naruto then did a few hand signs before slamming his hand into the ground again.

"_**Yes lord Naruto-sama."**_ Naruto laughed at the lieutenant who still could not get the words right.

"_**Then let's get the party started!"**_ Naruto yelled as he readied himself for battle. Today was the day he'd show what he learned from the foxes and earn his Jonin title. Naruto put on a huge smile before giving the attack order. _**"Begin!"**_

End of chapter

Next chapter coming out soon.


	27. CEP 5: Battles

CEP 5: Battles

The foxes started the attack as the lieutenant dished out the orders as he put half the foxes in a triangle position and the other half in a straight line. After a few seconds the foxes charge Aimi at speeds which Aimi could easily dodge and did but found they all where distracting her as Naruto flew up into the air and swinging the sword as if he were fighting her, then she heard almost like bombs dropping as she saw and transparent boomerang like object coming towards her. She jumped as it hit the ground making a huge cut nearly 1 meter in length. The transparent objects kept falling as Naruto continued to slash and dice the air. She started running as the objects kept falling, now running out of room, she ran up the wall, the object one by one falling towards her as she continued to move up the wall. She reached just above Naruto's height and jumped towards him and took out her own blade she hid in her sleeve and parried Naruto's blade before it could make another attack. They started falling to the earth as Aimi smiled being on top.

"You gonna get it now!" Aimi shouted as Naruto took the impact only to disappear into smoke. Aimi looked behind her as she saw Naruto pulling his swords behind him, cutting the ground. She jumped back as he swung the blade in front of him, releasing that looked like two swords of lightning, one of which she dodged. The other one hit her in the shoulder which caused her to scream in pain. Naruto flash stepped behind her and placed both his swords to her throat.

"Give up." Naruto requested because he really didn't want to hurt her. Aimi smiled as she melted into the ground. _'An Earth clone…'_ He noticed that he had really hit her, from the blood still laying on the ground but the earth clone was to avoid more damage. He turned to see Aimi holding her shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Not bad Idiot. You might actually be more of a challenge then I thought." Aimi stood up and did a few hand signs as she created two more earth clones. She then did another hand seal and sent the two earth clones to attack Naruto. Suddenly the battalion of foxes re-appeared and destroyed the two earth clone immediately causing Aimi to re-think her plans. She decided since she was getting low on chakra she should have to use this last move before switching to Taijutsu. She charged the battalion of foxes and disappeared behind Naruto who knew exactly what she was doing. "Earth style: earthen might!" She screamed as her arm became rock and went for a knockout punch to Naruto who stopped the punch but crossing his two blades and surprising Aimi. "No sword on earth could stop my attack." Naruto chuckled lightly at that comment.

"I'm lucky these swords aren't from Earth then!" Naruto responded knocking Aimi backwards and into the wall. Naruto could tell she was low on chakra and put both his blades on her shoulders. She looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

"Got ya!" Aimi said. Naruto noticed her arm was in the ground too late. A large fist then broke the ground under him and a large hand appeared and grabbed him tightly. It then rose to nearly as tall as the sand tsunami and then fist first, plowed him into the ground. Aimi smiled as she saw Naruto hit the ground. Naruto lay on the ground for a few seconds before blood appeared on the sides of his mouth. A small smile crept across his face as he sensed Aimi walking towards the crater. He jumped to his feet and jumped out of the crater as if he was unharmed. Aimi was struggling to move and had one hand on her shoulder which she gripped tightly when she saw Naruto still standing. "What is it going to take to kill you!" She demanded. Naruto stared her down. The foxes, who had been ignored up till now, surrounded her and began growling.

"We got her lieutenant; you and your soldiers may go now." The fox bowed before Naruto.

"**As you wish, Lord Naruto-sama."** Giving his unit a bark before they all disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto stared her down again as She clenched her shoulder.

"Let's finish this." Naruto said with lightning speed pushing both hilts of his blades into her stomach, sending her flying into the wall and into la-la-land. The proctor watched as Naruto walked over to Aimi's body and carefully picked it up. He looked over at the proctor who nodded.

"Winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" The proctor yelled as the crowd cheered for him yet again today. Naruto then flash stepped over to the proctor who, in fact feared Naruto, took Aimi from Naruto. Naruto then flash stepped over to the stands where Hinata, Tayuya and Kushina hugged him again. Hinata used her thumb to wipe away the blood from the sides of his mouth and plant a kiss on him. He looked at the blood on her thumb before breaking the kiss.

"You know I'm sorry for worrying you like that." Naruto apologized as he put his thumb to his mouth and checked to see if there was any left. Hinata shook her head.

"I knew you could do it Naruto, I always have faith in you." Hinata said smiling. Both of them completely ignoring Tayuya for the second time, who was starting to get a little pissed. Suddenly Garra and Tsunade came up from behind him. Tsunade, who was still a little pissed off that Naruto ditched her with that kid awhile ago, crept up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey brat!" Tsunade said in an angry tone. Naruto flash stepped with Hinata to the other side of the arena.

"If I die, make sure you know that I…" Naruto as explaining as Tsunade gave a huge dash and knocked Naruto out of the Arena and into orbit with her famous punch. He eventually came back down and Hinata started treating his face with the little medical jutsu she knew.

"So why did you just leave an unconscious kid laying at my feet while you got all comfy cozy with your two girlfriends over there?" Tsunade asked still a little pissed at Naruto.

"Glad to know someone noticed me." Tayuya said feeling neglected all day.

"Wouldn't you like see the ones you love after not seeing them for ten years?" Naruto said. In truth, Tsunade forgot that he spent ten years in the demon realm.

"So I guess I don't make that list brat?" She came up with quickly. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well I wanted to see my wife to be first Baa-chan!" Tsunade gave up on the conversation already.

"In any case, you seem to be impressing me… slightly, but after leaving me with a unconscious brat and ditching me that impression isn't all that strong now…" Tsunade teased. Naruto knew this.

"Anyway Baa-chan my next match is tomorrow and I still have to go see Garra-sama." Naruto smiled and went to turn around when he saw and heard.

"I thought I said not to call me –sama Naruto." Garra said walking up to him. He allowed Garra to just call him by his name only without a tag.

"Sorry Garra." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly a man and two women behind him came into the room behind Garra. Naruto's expression went from friendly to hostile as he remembered the man from before.

"Now now, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk." Now everyone was on guard. "And here I was trying to be friendly." The man retorted as he walked into the room. "Now do you know why we want her?" The man said towards Naruto. Naruto clenched his teeth. Garra looked behind him also and started moving sand.

"I'm not giving you Aimi-chan! I don't care how powerful she is, I'm not letting you have her!" Naruto yelled. The man sighed. Tsunade clenched her fist and realized this was the powerful man who beat Naruto a few weeks back and attacked his squad.

"Why do people have to be so difficult?" The man asked who appeared to be his wife.

"I don't know hun, maybe they just don't like us too much." One of the women responded.

"I mean are we really that bad? Can't we get some sort of agreement out of you? What will it take?" The man asked Naruto.

"How about I kick your ass!" Naruto screamed.

"Fine, how about this, we fight and if I win I take her and none of you interfear and if I lose…" The man scratched his head. "Well that probably won't happen but what do you suppose I do if I lose?" He asked Naruto.

"Give up on Aimi-chan and tell me everything about this mission of yours." Naruto asked trying to remain calm. The man laughed.

"Yeh sure why not?" The man laughed and so did the women with him. "Let's not fight here, let's go outside the village for this."

"Agreed." Naruto said leaving with them. Tsunade tugged at his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, did you forget that you have a match tomarrow and you can't afford getting beat up right now?!" Tsunade pleaded with a slight hint of anoyiance in her voice for Naruto rushing things like this.

"Please don't stop me Tsunade-chan." Naruto said in almost a cold voice. Making her retreat her hand. "I always value my friends and teammate's lives above my own. If these guys will leave her alone if I do this, then so be it." Naruto said to Tsunade who was still shocked. "Lots of things changed through me in the past ten years, but one thing I will never give up is my love for my teammates and friends. If I don't try this then they will keep hunting Aimi-chan. If I can try this and probably fail, then at least I tried." The man looked touched by Naruto speech.

"Such dedication to your friends. I may not kill you when I'm done with you." The man said walking away. The two of them found a suitable place far outside Suna for their duel. The two removed their outer clothing. "Ready?" The man asked in a sleavless t-shirt and a pair of ninja pants. Naruto removed his hood and cape handing it to a figure behind him that the man didn't recognize.

"Ready." Naruto said getting in his defensive stance. He started by powering up his body and forcing his chakra around him causing a riptide of wind at the man who in turn did his own, bashing against each other's and starting the fight. After a few seconds of chakra bashing, an explosion occurred whicxh knocked them both back a few hundred yards. Naruto did a few hand signs and unsheatled his swords and ran them through the ground causing his blades to charge. Nearly 20 yards from the man, Naruto un-grounded his swords and putting his swords straight over his head, causing black storm clouds to gather overhead, then his blades uncharged into the sky. The man watched as lightning struck all around them and closer and closer. The man smiled in amusement. His boy was going to be his best challenge yet. The lighting all struck in the middle of them and caused a huge discharge of eletrisity in the area. The burning ground started filled the air as two figures stood in the center of it all and both wielding their swords. Each of them started discharging chakra like last time as they prepared for an assault on each other. Their chakra's collided again and this time when friction occurred they both kicked off with so much force that the ground broke beneath them. The clash between both their swords and energies created a hurricane like wind that blew both compeditor's backwards. The man landed first and disappeared and so did Naruto, reappearing with sparks between their swords as Naruto's sword absorbed the sparks and they broke it off again. The man did some hand signs as he slammed his hands into the ground causing the earth to break in front of him. "Earth style: Earthen point break!" As suddenly as lightning, the ground broke towards Naruto. Naruto dodged it barely to find the man behind him. "Earth Style: Earthen Hammer!" He swung his sword at Naruto who blocked it but found himself hurled backwards into the ground. The man now on top of him slamming down on Naruto. The earth beneath them breaking and becoming dust. Naruto shoved him off with a quick kick to the gut and did a few more hand signs and slammed his swords into the ground.

"Lighting spike!" Naruto screamed as two lighting needle like figures went after the man who dodged one and the other scraping his arm. He fell to the ground and now watched as Naruto was across the creater from him staring at him. Both eyes locked for the third time. The black clouds swirled around them and lighting struck the ground between them, cracking the ground and both men began hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earthen Might!!" The man yelled as his arm became stone and charge Naruto.

"Death's strike!" He shouted and his black blade began glowing (the one the fox gave him) and charged the man faster then . Both men shouted loudly as his rock fist and his black sword clashed into each other causing a massive white lighting to form as they both where consumed by it. The land around them blew up into the air causing it to rain … the ground. Both men landed on the ground at their backs. The tiny bits of ground, charred from the lighting fell, making it seem like snow. Both men watched each other and Naruto's eyes now changed before him. Naruto's eyes became more determined and focused but maintained his composure. They clashed sword again and again dodgeing again and again. Each when the other thought they got an advantage, the other would take it back. Both men now exhausted from nearly five minutes of intense sword fighting stood there. The man spit blood on the ground and watched as Naruto breathed heavily.

"Not bad kid, but I was planning on ending this sooner. Let's make our final attack right here right now. hit me with your best shot and I'll hit you with mine." Naruto stood there and nodded.

"Let's finish this." Naruto said funneling the last reminants of his chakra into his swords, causing them to glow in blue fire. Naruto slammed both his swords hilts together. The blue chakra flames consuming the swords as they bursted into thousands of shards around Naruto. The shards flamed blue as Naruto did hand signs. The man smiled.

"This should be interesting, Earthen style: Earthen rain of death!" the man shouted as the ground shook and the ground broke apart and rose above their heads. The ground then broke into millions of pieces. Naruto and the man stood with smiles on their faces as Naruto screamed,

"Secret Blade Art: Thousand blades of death." Naruto watched as his attack went for the man as his attack met his half way there. The two jutsu's clashing and break each other's power. The blades kept coming from Naruto's blade hilts with blue fire and the man kept using the ground beneath him to continuously pouring their chakra and energy into the final attack. Both attacks seemed to go very far from each other as the man began to struggle and fell to his knee. Naruto barely finding the streangth to stand up but continued to pour everything he had into it. The man smiled as he pushed his last strength into a final wave, as did Naruto who fell to his knee and watched as half of their attacks surpassed each other heading to both men and hitting them as both men screamed and collapsed into the large crater that used to be the outskirts of Suna. Naruto struggled to get to his feet and couldn't. He started to crawl over to where the man lay.

"Hey kid, the fight is over, we both lost." The man admitted nowing he wouldn't be able to move. Naruto continued to move over to him.

"I told you before, I'll protect my friends, even if costs me my life!" Naruto shouted as he continued to drag his body across the rim of the crater and closer to the man. The man smiled at the sky and let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess only I lose then." The man said looking over at Naruto, who was barely able to crawl now. Naruto had to crawl on his side, because the "rain" in the man's jutsu where like needles and rolling on his stomach would push all the needles into himself. Naruto crawled and finally couldn't crawl anymore less than a yard away from the man who turned his head and smiled at Naruto. "Got to say kid, you got some guts. I wouldn't have expected you to compete with me as well as you did." The man said standing up slowly as Naruto gripped his teeth together. "Then again I did train you well." The man said revealing his red sliced eyes. Naruto laid there in disbelief.

"Why Kyuubi? Why would you try and harm my friends?" Naruto begged.

"I was never going to harm them kit, but you have exceeded everyone's expections when your friends are in Jeopardy. I needed to see if your determination and you love for your friends, along with my training made you strong." Naruto didn't want to hear it.

"Kyuubi, why would you do such a horrible thing?" Naruto pleaded once more.

"Because kit, when I had you do that seal transfer jutsu a long time ago, I made it into a special seal that made it so I can come and go as I please. Of course it's not very popular among sealing demons inside people so of course no one uses it." Kyuubi looked down at Naruto who was still confused. "You see kit, while I was training you, I saw that you never showed any true resolve until I remembered that you became unstoppable when your friends were in danger. So i needed to test just how much more your improved so I can train you further. Also, you should know that Aimi who you faced is the keeper of the two tailed cat, she is only five years old because she used the two tailed cats power to her full extent and made herself young again. She renamed herself in order to hide from the Akatsuki. She then fled to Konoah in search of starting a new life. She pleged that she would be loyal to Konoah and help you in your training of me if she was allowed. Tsunade didn't want you to find out till later because she wanted to see how the two of you interacted. Needless to say, once she knew it was me, she panicked and was in fear of me. I however wasn't really after her, I was after you, to know exactly how good you where without me before I trained you. Once the sand ninja appeared, I couldn't fight them all or reveal myself so I went back inside you and helped you heal up." Naruto was getting fuzzy as his blood loss became more severe. "Which leads me to my last part, I', staying with you kit, for a very long time. It has been so much fun finally being out, but I must admit kit, you are by far the best human I have ever met. I will almost be proud to call your body home for awhile." The fox smiled at Naruto as the fox disappeared and Naruto felt the fox's chakra run through his system healing his wounds. **"Rest well kit, you've earned it."** Naruto passed out as Tsunade, Hinata and half of the Jonin in the sand village were sent on a mission to recover Naruto. Garra ordered it after he saw the large amounts of chakra and explosions, that shook Suna, happened. Naruto's hearing cut out and only saw Hinata's last words before he passed out.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed at his body.

"**Rest well kit, your'll need it soon enough…"** The fox whispered as he continued to work on Naruto's wounds. **"Uchiha Madara…"** The fox said before Naruto's body was getting looked over, then worked on by Tsunade.

End of chapter.

Next Chapter CEP: Conclusion, Fight between the two happens in much later chapters. (Sorry guys, No Pain action unless someone wants to help me write it. Was never really great at understanding Pain's PoV(Point of view) and creating his character close to him. I tried writing him a few times and never like the result. Anyway stay tune to your computer screens, or as I sometimes do T.V. screen, to read the next chapter.


	28. CEP 6: Conclusion

Chapter 28: CEP 6: Finals concluded.

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed bandaged up and Restrained to the bed. Naruto hated hospitals and tried to break the restraints. He grunted as he continuously tried to break them. Tsunade walked over to his bed.

"Stop trying Naruto-kun, They are made with chakra seals so pesky ninja like you can't get out of them." Tsunade saw him growling at her and poked him in the forehead on the word 'them'. Naruto struggled harder as he pleaded.

"I'm fine now Baa-chan! I got to get to the finals and win!" Tsunade wanted to let him go but knew exactly what would happen, Naruto would break open his wounds, pass out and lose. She decided it would be better to leave him here.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I'm on my way right now to deliver these papers right now about your forfieght. Sorry Naruto-kun maybe next year!" Tsunade said leaving Naruto trashing hard against the bed. She then heard a crash through the window and ran back into the room to find Naruto and his bed gone. She looked out the window to find he threw himself out the window and smashed the bed to pieces. She then saw Naruto running down the streets. Tsunade growled as she jumped down and ran after him.

"I'm going Baa-chan!" He shouted as he couldn't use his chakra thanks to the restraints, or he could have used a little to flash step there in a few seconds. He continued running down the street as the arena came into sight. He ran in the arena and found the other three contestants where there. Next match is Uzumaki Naruto verses. Ubarmi…" The proctor was cut off by the man raising his hand.

"I forfeit my match with Naruto-sama. He is too powerful for me, and in this situation it would be best to refuse." The man said bowing and walking away. He walked pasted Naruto and out of the arena. The proctor then looked at the remaining three.

"I guess then you two will fight then we will have the last match tomorrow." The proctor said rubbing his chin.

"I got a suggestion." Naruto said walking up to them. The proctor looked up and stopped rubbing his chin. "Why don't we have a three way free for all today and decide the winner this year by that?" The proctor wouldn't mind it but he had to get it approved. He looked up at the two Kages sitting in the chairs. Tsunade looked at Naruto with a 'I'm going to get you later for this.' Look that he knew all too well. The proctor could see all the bandages on his body and had heard about his battle outside Suna. The proctor knew that Naruto would probably pass for his dedication and impressive first day. A messanger appeared in front of the proctor then whispered in his ear.

"The two Kages agree with those terms, but if Naruto-san gets too injured or you think he cannot continue, then you must pull him out." The messanger then disappeared into dust. The proctor looked over at Naruto who was staring at him waiting for the final verdict. Kushina, Hinata and Tayuya, who were in the stands, noticed Naruto when he came in but was sure he was going to get pulled out.

"The two matches today have been replaced with a three way match for the finals. This match will now be the final match making tomorrow the conclusion of the exams, announcing who passed and who did not. With that being said will the three contestants ready themselves for battle." The proctor said having all three contestants get into a stance before announcing, "Fight!" All three continued to stand there waiting for their opponents to make the first move. Naruto created ten clones and all of them stood ready for battle. Two clones charged the two opponents who dodged their attacks with ease. Naruto gave his clones low movement and speeds to make them test what they could do. The two opponents saw his match yesterday and knew he was testing them. Both quickly got a shot off at each clone to hopefully dispel them. Both clones took the hit and none of them disappeared, instead both countered and got one good shot on each of them.

"How the hell old are you! Shadow clones are one thing, for them to be able to take a small beating is something Jonin level or above!" The boy yelled at Naruto. "What the hell are you?" Naruto smiled.

"I am Nazikage-Uzumaki Naruto! Son of the fourth hokage of the Konoah." Naruto boldly claimed. Tsunade was ready to kill him. Tsunade was eventually going to make it public but Naruto just did. Tsunade wanted to beat the crap out of Naruto now. Both his opponents became very afraid of what Naruto knew. They had both thought that he was definitely just a ninja who never got the rank of chunin, but at the same time, they thought he was weaker then he appeared. Naruto took advantage of the momentary shock by performing a jutsu. "Water Style: Water Down Pour Jutsu" Naruto screamed waking both of his opponents up. Suddenly clouds formed above them and which let loose a rain that could cause floods if they weren't in a dessert. Both opponents looked at the rain in disbelief. That was a S rank jutsu. Both could see the battlefield, but it made keeping track of your opponent very hard. Both opponents saw Naruto who was doing hand signs again. "Koūton: Jinkōraiu" Naruto whispered as thunder and lightning entered the mix as well as almost 15-20 mph (24-33 kph) winds appeared. Both opponents now reentered combat with the Naruto clones. The real Naruto now watched as he knew there must be something he could learn about both opponents. Meanwhile two figures stood on the roof with huge smiles across their faces.

"He's learned so much. I wonder if we could have taught him more?" Tobias asked as he looked over to the other figure.

"If we did, then he might rival us too much, he'd be impossible to stop and he'd be like Sasuke, he would let power get to his head." Kyuubi looked on the fight with eager eyes. "Besides, he's already Kage level with his abilities and skill." Tobias laughed.

"I suppose so." Tobias said, his eyes returning to the fight before them. "I feel bad for them though, Naruto-kun is going to use that technique on one of them." Kyuubi got chills up his human form spine's back.

"What kit has done to his own techniques makes me so proud and fearful of his still promising potential." Kyuubi sighed. "I just wish I could have brought out more in him."

"You know, shouldn't you be inside him right now and helping him? I mean he did just fight you after all." Tobias commented. Kyuubi thought about it for a second.

"I suppose I can lick a few more of his wounds." Kyuubi and Tobias laughed. They both took great pleasure in watching their student become such a cunning and lethal warrior and now sat back and watched as he made his return. Naruto observed and both opponents were becoming exaughsted and took more hits then when they first started to fight moments ago. Naruto figured both of them were chunin level only. Those two were going to need to work hard to get to jonin rank. Naruto decided that it was time. He did a few more hand signs which stopped the rain and thunderstorm wasting more of his chakra but giving him more time to play with the two. Naruto's clones got a shot at each opponent and grabbed each of them, restraining them. Naruto funneled his chakra to his palm as the wind began to blow around them. Naruto formed Rasengans in each hand but instead of blue they were white.

"Futon: Rasengan!" Naruto cried shooting both Rasengans at his opponents who both took the blow along with his clones which quickly dispelled. The two opponents smashed into the wall knocking them both out. Naruto's eyes watched as both opponents weren't moving. It was lucky he decided to hold back a lot otherwise it could have killed them. The proctor noticed the holding back when Naruto was forming it, he took most of the power out of it. The proctor quickly looked over to the two boys and called the match.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" The crowd erupted in cheer as Naruto walked to were his cape and hood were and put it back on. The symbol on the hood glowed for a moment before Naruto place a smile on his face and started cheering.

"I WON!" Naruto ran into the stand and found his two women who hugged him…wait two? He looked down at Tayuya who has a smile across her face.

"I'm really happy for you Naruto-kun…" Tayuya said giving him another hug. Naruto started wondering if he wasn't home yet.

"What's going on here, Tayuya-chan is nice?" He said almost noticing her cloths matched. "And she smells really good too…" Tayuya blushed. "And blushing… What's going on here!?!!" Naruto said freaked out at the sight. Tayuya, still with a blush and smile, spoke sweetly towards Naruto.

"While you were away, Hinata-chan and Tsunade-chan broke my mental barriors I put up for so long or something like that, and after they came down I became like this. Do you like it?" Tayuya added after a short pause.

"It's just that…" Naruto watch the newly changed girl's posture and smiled. "You've changed so much and I wish I could have been there for you in case you ever need a shoulder to cry on." Tayuya wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, it means a lot to me that you care. Even when I was mean I admired you for your bravery without the need to curse everyone off."

"It's the reason it was easy to break her." Tsuande said walking into the area. "Her mind loved you, giving us the way in to help break the mental barriors. Her acting out was a way to keep people away from her cause she was hurting too much. You managed to make her like you, you kind of have that effect on people Naruto-kun." Tsunade said smiling. "Don't you remember what happened when you first met me?"

"Yeh you were a booze drinking jackass." Tsunade chuckled. "and now you're a booze drinking hard ass." Naruto joked which got a response from everyone except Tsunade who tried not to ruin the moment by kicking Naruto's ass. Jiraiya appeared with a smile across his face.

"She's always been a hard ass Naruto-kun." Jiraiya said quickly walking next to her.

"And you have always been a hentai." Tsunade rebutted.

"Anyway enough on the past, Naruto-kun…"Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to forgive me." Naruto scratch the back of his head.

"Why ero-sanin?" Naruto asked.

"I doubted you would be nearly as good as your father. I truly believed that someone like your father could only come along once in a lifetime and you would never be the man your father was because of it. I didn't train you as well as I could have, I neglected to teach you things I taught your father. But most of all, I thought by training you in something not even your father could accomplish would prove myself wrong. It was wrong of me to do that. I could have taught you so much that you managed to do on your own and for that I'm sorry." Naruto wasn't surprised to hear that Jiraiya didn't train him good, but was surprised to hear Jiraiya admit it.

"It's ok Ero-sanin you…" Naruto was interrupted by a another red haired girl wrapping him in a bear hug. Naruto's face went blue before the girl let him catch his breath. Naruto gasped and turned around to greet her. Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "Hi mom." He said getting a hug back. They broke the hug and stared at each other for a moment.

"You called me mom…" She said happily.

"Cause you are…" He wrapped her in another hug as Kushina started crying into his back.

"How touching isn't it?" A voice behind them said with Sharingan eyes blazing.

"Get's me straight to the bones…" Naruto knew that voice.

"Sasuke!" He yelled turning around to meet two Sharingan users.

"How are you doing dobe?" Sasuke said standing next to Uchiha Madara. Tsunade and everyone took battle ready positions after they gasped in fear of who they were seeing.

"Come Sasuke… have manners…" Madara said watching Naruto in particular heard a growl in his head. "We are here to deliver a message…a message of death to the Village hidden in the leaves…" Tsunade stood on guard. "The two people before you now lead a small but powerful group. This group serves on purpose and that is to destroy the village hidden in the leaves!" After a small pause, "We give you three days to prepare yourselves, to call up any allies you may or may not have yet and ask for help… do whatever you want to, but in three days by morning, we will attack." Naruto gritted his teeth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sasuke!? Your brother died to make you a hero and you're gonna throw that away?!!" Madara was surprised to know Naruto knew Itachi's true purpose for living. "He died so you could return to us…" Sasuke abruptly interrupted.

"I know all of that."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?"

"Haven't I said it a thousand times? My playing ninja with you kids are done. Now I have my new purpose, the purpose to avenge my clan's death. Something my brother had orders to stop. To overthrow the leaf village and make the Uchiha clan once again back on top!" Sasuke shouted with a smile across his face. Madara stopped Sasuke before he got too out of control.

"Let's not be too hasty now Sasuke…" Madara looked at Naruto who had nine tail chakra leaking out of him. "You are the reason we are here is for you…" He said pointing at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto was getting ready. "Fine let's do this then and…"

"Not you…" Madara said with a calming effect on Naruto who realized who he was talking about. Kyuubi emerged from his hiding spot in Naruto. He emerged with a look of disgust on his face.

"So what do you want…" Madara smiled.

"Oh come on… is that any way to treat your own brother?" Madara said smiling.

End of chapter.

Wow am I cruel or what? The expected last chapter is 30-31 so I'm beginning to wind it down. Answers in the next chapter (if anyone is still reading… think I lost some people.)


	29. Reconciliation

Ch.29: Reconsiliation

"Brother?" Naruto said looking over at the nine tailed fox. He closed his eyes.

"My body died along time ago when…"

"Let me tell the story, it is so much more interesting when I tell it." Madara started.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune can never die you know that right?" Naruto nodded his head."Why do you think is that?" Naruto started making the connection. "The fox never dies because whoever slays the fox become the fox." Naruto's eyes widened. "19 years ago I took my brother's corpse to a secret location to revive him for the eyes he gave me. I summoned the Nine tail fox and fetally wounded him. As the Fox lay dieing I put a kunai in my brother's hand and made the killing blow, transferring all the Kyuubi's power into my brother, bringing back his soul and reviving him from the dead, reborn as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We then proceeded to attack the leaf village despite his objections. We fought the fifth hokage who knew this secret. So instead of slaying him and becoming the nine tailed fox himself, he placed him in your body to lie dormant until the day when he could get out. He was hoping that some of the bloodline you inherited from him would make you resistant to the Kyuubi's control. He was partly right. He planned everything to try and make your life comfortable for the years to come, but that did not happen. Instead the villagers turned on you, betrayed you just like the Hokages betrayed the Uchiha clan."

"So you've known all along…" Naruto said wanted to go feral Kyuubi on his ass.

"My brother became the Kyuubi no Kitsune and so brother, I ask that you re-join me in my effort to destroy the leaf village!" Kyuubi looked at Naruto who started yelling at him.

"Don't do it! He's not your brother anymore, his body also died years ago but his spirit remains and through the power of his eternal…" Madara punched Naruto hard in the stomach. Naruto vomited blood on impact as he flew across the arena and into the wall.

"I couldn't let that brat ruin all the fun now could I?" 'An even better question is how did he know that…' Madara thought. Naruto's clone disappeared after a few seconds afterimpacting the wall. Madara had already foreseen that and countered the kick to the head another Naruto clone was doing. He snapped the bone in the clone's legs causing it to disappear.

"His eternal Myenteko Sharingan does three things. One of which I don't know and one when both of them activate on the brink of death." Madara smiled.

"You seem to know a lot about me. So tell me boy, who told you all this?" Madara said looking Naruto straight in the eyes to find another clone.

"When both Myentenko Sharingans activate it give the wielder its ultimate ability at the cost of faster rapid eye blindness. His is eternal made his special because it can use both without the penalty. His two eyed effect is to revive himself from death and resurrecting his body assuming something is left of it. It gives him back his two eyed effect as well. His right eye allows him to teleport an object, including himself, anywhere he wants." Madara clapped his hands.

"Bravo, Bravo… I swear I never heard someone know so much about me before… I'm almost flattered." Madara said cheerfully, almost like he was mocking Naruto. Naruto smiled knowing this was his chance.

"Then why don't you flatter me?" Madara stopped his act and put on a serious face.

"And how would I do that?" Madara said trying to not make it sound like he didn't care or just thought he was joking.

"You and me," Naruto said point and finger at him. Madara lifted an eyebrow at the statement and gesture, "we fight on equal terms. We fight one on one, winner takes all." Madara began to chuckle manically.

"You're joking right?" Madara said nearly bursting in laugher at the blond's expression of seriousness.

"Me and you in two days meet at the valley of the end. No back up, no Akatsuki, Hawk, or Leaf shinobi may get involved. Just you and me in a one on one match." Naruto made the rules clear by pointing to Sasuke and Tsunade. "No one may get involved."

_Flashback In a dark room with no walls._

"_So then it is settled." Itachi's voice says staring at the two men. "We will all do our part in bringing Sasuke-kun home and Madara defeated." The two men nodded in agreement. Itachi looked at both of them before opening his mouth._

"Then what are the stakes of this match then?" Madara interrupted.

"If I win, then your threat towards Konoha is over!" Naruto yelled scaring Tsunade and the two girls.

"And when I win?" Madara asked with almost a peak of interest.

"You will have killed me. I've always been a thorn in your side." Madara chuckled.

"Alright boy. You have your match. No Akatsuki or Hawk will attack until the battle is concluded and I win." Madara said assuring of himself.

"One other thing." Madara turned around and was about to take off. "Kyuubi-sama will protect Konoha until the match is concluded." Madara turned his head and smiled.

"Fine by me." He said taking off with Sasuke. Everyone stood in silence before Naruto turned around to address the women and Jiraiya standing before him.

"Listen guys I…" A loud smack was heard as a very visible red hand print began to glow on Naruto's face. He let himself get slapped as he turned his head to see Hinata standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto-kun!" Hinata said screaming in a tone never heard before by her. She was angry and pissed which radiated around her would have made Hiashi cower in fear of her.

"Hinata-chan I…" Another smack on his other cheek turned his head as another red hand mark appeared. He reset his head to its normal position where it was smacked again and again and again and again. Hinata was a ninja, and as such had a lot of stamina to do this for hours but she threw her weight and a large amount of energy into each swing making her hours worth into minutes worth. It wasn't long, however, before she finally did stop and Naruto looked back at her. Her eyes were filled with tears and streaming down her face should the tears back up and be pushed out too much. The look on her face made it difficult to complete the plan they had all planned to do.

"_Naruto, are you sure you can do this?" Itachi asked looking straight at him. Naruto looked away and wanted to cry knowing what it would detail. "You know if you don't they will come for you and try to help you. Everything we worked for will be ruined. If you can't do it we will fail." Naruto, after a moment of silence, nodded his head. Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder."I had to kill all that was precious to me. I know it is hard but you will know you did the right thing." Naruto looked him straight in the eye._

"_To me this is like you trying to kill your brother." Itachi slowly nodded. _

"_I know but you know what is at stake if you don't do this." Naruto nodded again and Itachi removed his hand from his shoulder. "Then everything is now coming together. Onto the next order of business." _

Naruto wished he could break the pack they made that day but he knew everything he was doing would save them all and Sasuke. At this point Hinata couldn't take anymore of looking at him and began to walk away crying.

"What hell were you thinking?" Tsunade screamed punching him in his cheek. Naruto didn't bother dodging or blocking any attacks from his friends.

"_I will do anything to protect my friends!" Naruto screamed at Itachi. _

"_Anything? Anything at all?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded and Itachi didn't need any ocular jutsu to know that he was pissed. "Then listen closely." He said with Naruto still in the Tsukiomi._

"I don't expect you guys to understand." Naruto said feeling his mouth as he thought Tsunade knocked out some of his teeth. Tsunade was about to wind up for another punch when Tayuya walked up to him and just stared him in the eyes. Not saying anything just staring into his eyes. Naruto felt his eyes being violated by her stare. He knew she saw something, something he was trying to hide.

"_Yeh anything." Naruto said with a glowing look in his eyes. _

"_Even to be able to do what I did? Betray those closest to you to save those you love?" Naruto bowed his head and nodded. _

"_Yeh. If it saves everyone. Baa-chan, Hinata-chan, and Tayuya-chan. I would die to protect those precious to me!!!" _

"_Dieing and betraying those closest to you to protect them are two different things. If you try to back out it has to be now." Naruto shook his head. _

"_As long as he lives their lives will be in danger. He might come after them. I don't have a choice." Naruto's eyes went limp and he shook his head yes. Itachi stared at him for a moment. _

"_Alright."_

Naruto moved away from Tayuya. He turned around and tried not to make this harder for himself then feeling like he cut out his own heart. He began to walk away. Tayuya was about to stop him when he used his speed to get away quick. His bandages ripped off by the increase in speed danced in the wind. Tsunade turned back to the empty space that once housed the Kyuubi. '_damn it'_ Tsunade thought knowing they had something planned. Naruto stood next to the waterfall that used to be his shelter for a short time he was becoming a monster. Now only one process was left. He entered the cave and for one whole day was engulfed by the blackness of the cave. On the second day he sat on a rock having the waterfall rain down on his head. He opened his eyes towards the scene in front of him. It was calm and the forest was emitting life and chirping. The insects running wild around with no care in the world for previous events. The sky a dark and gray, threatening to rain but not quite yet, it wasn't time. Naruto stood up and began to walk into the forest. He looked over towards Konoha as he knew the plan required of him. He would meet his fate here today. A large shield was erected around Konoha as planned. The shield was powered by the nine tailed fox as he stood triumphantly and proudly above Konoha. The civilians had been evacuated but could still know what is going on. He turned back to the forest growing before him. He turned and walked to the spot where his massive release happened and his body and destiny was changed forever. He walked to the valley of the end where Madara stood on top of his own head.

"Well how do you like this? You came alone."

"As promised." Naruto could tell that the rest of the two organizations where around them including Sasuke. "I see you didn't hold up your end." Naruto said looking around. Madara laughed.

"The rules where they couldn't get involved, not that they couldn't watch." Naruto scoffed.

"I see, well if they don't get involved I guess it is fine." Madara already had him imprisoned in a genjutsu but he didn't flinch as he felt a kunai in his back. His body poped into a buff of smoke as he hit Madara with a kunai of his own. Madara began bleeding when Naruto felt himself get hit and also puffed into smoke. Naruto stood in front of the real Madara, as if he could see through the genjutsu. "Isn't this enough playing around or do you want a real match?" Naruto said looking at a tree. Madara stared at him for a moment before releasing his genjutsu.

"What a clever boy you are. I thought I could end it soon because I heard Genjutsu was your weakness. Aparently it is not anymore." Madara said looking into his eyes once again, searching for an answer.

"It used to be yeh." Naruto unsheathed his two swords and went into defensive stance that Madara recognized. Madara laughed.

"So my brother taught you that stance didn't he?" Madara said looking at the pose another time.

"Yeh I got to thank him later for teaching me this later." They stared each other down.

"Well then shall we begin for real?" Madara said also going into a defensive stance.

"Yeh let's."

Tsunade looked over the nearly empty village except for all the ninja posted all around it. The emergency power she was given made anything she wanted or said law. She had just finished a three paper document. She turned to the desk and looked at it. _'If he's gonna act like his father and rush off toprotect those dear to him, at least he should be like him.'_ Tsunade thought. It was the right move, there wasn't a doubt in her mind. _'Minato-kun, did you plan all of this?'_ Tsunade said staring out over the village. Standing next to her was Kushina who looked over the village.

"Do you think the old saying is true?" Tsunade didn't turn to her.

"What saying?" Kushina's eyes closed slightly.

"Like father like son?" Kushina asked looked over at Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and looked over at her.

"I sure as hell hope not."

"He did what his father did. He left everyone dear to him to save everyone, well just about." Tsunade thought about it for a second before knowing the one person she was talking about. She closed her mouth and they both resumed to stare over the village.

End of chapter. Chapter 30: the end of it all


End file.
